perder, ganar y recuperar
by gambacho
Summary: Ritsu le declara sus sentimientos a Mio quien la rechaza... pero esta empieza a tener nuevos sentimientos al darse cuenta que Ritsu ya la supero... es sobre todas pero mis principales seran Ritsu y Mio
1. Notas

Olaaaa acá yo con otro fic… espero me salga bien este… bueno decidí hacerlo en el ambiente de la serie… como una continuidad… pero bueno ustedes me dirán… que les parece… y bueno como siempre me gustaría contar con ustedes para seguirlo…

Las chicas se graduaron… y pasan a su vida universitaria… Azusa esta en la escuela… y se reúne con las chicas para tocar con la banda…

Es un revoltijo no vayan a matarme… bueno ya saben que me gusta las cosas… dramáticas y complicadas… ¬/¬

Algunas notas que les servirán…

"": pensamientos

(): Personajes

/: Descripciones de lo que hacen los personajes

[]: En caso de que tenga que hacer una aclaración…


	2. REvoltijo de sentimientos

A Leer…

**.**

**.**

**Declaración**

Día de la graduación…

(Ritsu) Mío… la razón porque te pedí que viniéramos aquí… /toma aire/ "esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé… bueno… ya estoy acá…"

(Mío) ¿estás bien?... /empezaba a preocuparse… al ver a Ritsu tan nerviosa/

(Ritsu) ¡Me gustas mucho!

(Mío)…

(Ritsu) decí algo… no te quedes callada… en verdad me gustas… /Mío estaba sin habla… empezaba a preocuparse por lo que Mío pensara de ella/

(Mío) yo… no se que decir… digo… somos chicas… yo… lo siento mucho /dijo avergonzada… sin saber que mas hacer o decir/

(Ritsu)/sonrió/ esta bien… solo… no me odies por esto… ¿podemos seguir siendo amigas?

(Mío) claro que si tonta… vamos al salón de música…

(Ritsu) voy a pasar al baño antes… adelántate…

Desde ese día las cosas siguieron normales… Mío y Ritsu volvieron a ser las de antes… ya habían pasado siete meses desde entonces… ya estaban en la universidad… Mío y Ritsu compartían dormitorio… donde tenían todo lo necesario… una pequeña cocina… un baño para las dos… y cada una su cama… la banda seguía por las tardes… todas se reunían en un estudio de los Kotobuki… para que Azusa ensayara con ellas… las chicas estaban en parciales… y el estudiar no era el fuerte de Ritsu y Yui

(Ritsu) eh… ya no quiero… Mugi danos un poco de la merienda… /recostada en la mesa/

(Mío) deja de pensar en comer…

(Ritsu) ah… tengo hambre

(Yui) yo tambien… Mugi… comida… no puedo moverme… /derrotada en la mesa/

(Mugi) enseguida /saco la merienda y un poco de te para degustar…/

(Ritsu) ¡si!... Mugi siempre sabe lo que necesitamos… si fuera por vos Mío… estuviéramos muertas ya…

(Mío) ¡deja de decir eso! /le dio un golpe en al cabeza/

(Yui) Mugi chan apúrate… que no tengo más fuerzas…

Las chicas se fueron… Mío fue por un poco de comida para ambas… y Ritsu se quedo arreglando la habitación… y luego empezó a leer un manga… Mío iba con las compras… había comprado todo lo que Ritsu le pidió… había que aceptar… que cocinar era uno de los fuertes de la castaña… llego al pasillo escucho voces… en la habitación…

(Ritsu) bueno… ¿de que querías hablar?... Azusa… ¿un poco de agua? /ofreció a la joven/ me he fijado que estas mas alta… muy pronto alcanzaras a Mugi y a Mío…

(Azusa) Ritsu sempai… ¿Cómo le ha ido en la vida universitaria? /pregunto tímidamente/

(Ritsu) /se tiro en la cama/… ah… pues es más complicado de lo que pensé… es mas cansado… pero no querías hablar de eso… ¿Qué sucede Azusa?... ¿peleaste con Yui?...

(Azusa) ¿Por qué todos creen que si estoy mal es por Yui sempai?... /exaltada/

(Ritsu) ya… perdón… /se sentó…/ bueno es que son tan apegadas… que cualquiera lo pensaría…

(Azusa) uhm… lo sé… /se sentó al lado de Ritsu/ ¿y Mío sempai?

(Mío) "seguro vino a pedir algún consejo" /iba abrir la puerta cuando escucho a Azusa nuevamente/

(Azusa) bueno… no importa… es mejor que no este…

(Mío) /sospechando/ "¿Qué le pasara?"

(Ritsu) bien… entonces… ¿de que querías hablar?

(Azusa) de usted…

(Ritsu) ¿de mi? /empezaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa/

(Azusa) bueno… si… ¿usted aun siente algo por Mío sempai?

(Mío) "¿Qué si siente algo por mi?" /estaba curiosa… no entendía en realidad de que hablaba Azusa… y por alguna razón… no le agradaba por donde iba esa conversación…/

(Ritsu) es mi mejor amiga… claro que si siento algo por ella… igual que por todas /sonrió… nerviosa/

(Azusa) no se haga la tonta… se le olvida que estuve con usted cuando lloraba por ella… el día de la graduación… /mirándola a la cara/

(Ritsu) /bajo la mirada/ ya… no me recuerdes eso… me da vergüenza…

(Azusa) /sonrió/ uno no debe de avergonzarse por lo que sintió… o lo que siente… /levanto el rostro de Ritsu/ Ritsu sempai… le pregunto de nuevo… ¿siente algo por Mío sempai?

(Ritsu) somos amigas Azusa… ya lo supere

(Mío) "¿ya no?... ¿pero que digo?... esos es bueno… supongo… ¿o no?... ¿Por qué me siento molesta?…" /decidió seguir escuchando la conversación de ellas/

(Azusa) me alegra… en verdad me alegra escuchar eso…

(Ritsu) no me digas… ¿estabas preocupada por mi?

(Azusa) no solo eso… Ritsu sempai… /se acerco al rostro de la castaña… de tal manera de poder sentir su respiración… caliente… y ver un leve sonrojo… en las mejías de la castaña… y sentir ardor en las suyas propias…/ usted me gusta… yo… la observo diario… usted me gusta… estoy aquí… para pedirle que salga conmigo… que me de una oportunidad…

(Ritsu) /se levanto nerviosa… eso en verdad no se lo esperaba/

(Mío) "mocosa traidora… ahhhh… que rabia… ¬/¬… no puedo creerlo… estoy celosa"

(Ritsu) wau… en verdad no me esperaba esto… yo no se que decirte… digo…

(Azusa) dígame que si… no le estoy pidiendo una relación… solo que salgamos… que me de una oportunidad… yo… bueno… usted… en verdad me gusta…

(Ritsu) ¿y Yui?

(Azusa) no salgo… ni salí… con ella… me gusta usted… /se levanto… camino hacia Ritsu… quien quedo arrinconada contra el escritorio/ ¿Cuál es su respuesta? /puso sus manos a los lados de Ritsu…/

(Ritsu)/estaba totalmente nerviosa… aquella chica la tenia atrapada…/

(Mío) "que rabia" /entro… pudo notar como Azusa se separaba de Ritsu… y la cara de alivio de Ritsu… y la muy molesta de Azusa/ Azusa… ¿y eso que estas por acá?... traje un poco de comida… ¿te quedas a cenar?... Ritsu cocina

(Azusa) claro… ¿Por qué no?... ¿esta bien que me quede Ritsu sempai? /pregunto mirando a la castaña/

(Ritsu) /aun se sentía nerviosa… pero en realidad… lo que había hecho Azusa le parecía lindo…/ claro… preparo algo rápido… para que no regreses tan tarde… ¿te parece?

(Azusa) si… está bien… su comida es muy buena… en cambio yo soy muy mala para la cocina… /dijo un tanto avergonzada/

(Ritsu) no lo creo… mmm… bueno entonces vení y ayúdame…

(Mío) "ah bueno… ahora clases personales…" /estaba celosa… y envidiosa… pero no podía ahora venir a hacerse la ofendida… cuando fue ella la que rechazo a la castaña…/

(Azusa) ¿Por qué pone el agua antes que las verduras… acaso no se ponen juntas al mismo tiempo?

(Ritsu) si… pero si el agua ya esta hirviendo… las verduras estarán mas rápido… bueno… funciona… eso te demuestra que no miento… "es linda… y esta ya mas grande… ¬¬… y mas alta que yo… eso es molesto… estoy nerviosa… conociendo a Azusa… me pedirá su respuesta…" /volteo a ver a Mío…/ "ya debería olvidarme de esa posibilidad… digo… ¿Por qué no?... Azusa es buena chica… y Mío pues tambien… pero no le gusto… debería darle una oportunidad…" /la puerta… tocaron la puerta/

(Mío) yo abro…

(¿?) esta Tainaka san…

(Ritsu) "definitivamente le doy una chance a Azusa… y me quito de encima a ese tipo…"

(Mío) "¿y este quien es?" Ritsu… te buscan

(Azusa) "a bueno… este día… se le ocurrió venir a todos"

(¿?) no fuiste a filosofía… traje tus apuntes

(Ritsu) gracias Yuki… no debiste… /sonrió/

(Yuki) si me das de esas sonrisa… escribo todas tus clases… v-vine por mi respuesta…

(Mío y Azusa) "¿su respuesta?"… ¿Qué respuesta?

(Ritsu) ah eso… bien… vamos el miércoles… ¿te parece?... solo no te propases conmigo… que te parto toda la….

(Yuki) entendido… jamás te lastimaría… Tainaka san… gracias…

(Ritsu) bien… uhm… bueno me voy a dormir

(Yuki) b-bien… buenas noches…

(Ritsu) buenas noches Yuki… que descanses… /cerro al puerta/

(Mío) ¿Quién era él? /un tono un poco molesta/

(Azusa) ¿ese chico esta interesado en usted?

(Ritsu) mas o menos… pero nos reuniremos para hacer un trabajo… es todo… /sonrió/

(Azusa) ya esta… bueno… creo

(Ritsu) uhm… esta perfecto… bueno a comer… /junto con Azusa llevaron la comida a la mesa/ quedo delicioso… ahora ya sabes cocinar… /sonrió/

(Azusa)/era por ese tipo de cosas… esas pequeñas cosas… que acostumbraba hacer… por las que tanto le gustaba… se empezó a fijar en la castaña desde el día que la vio llorar… es que en realidad verla tan vulnerable… le daban ganas de protegerla… desde entonces comenzó a fijarse en cada detalle de aquella joven… de cómo reía… de cómo se sentaba… de cómo tocaba la batería… de cómo comía… y le encantaba todo…/

(Mío)/jamás se había sentido tan amenazada en su vida… jamás había tenido tanto miedo de perder la atención de Ritsu… recién se daba cuenta que no había pensado nada de lo que había hecho… se había dejado llevar por lo que los demás pudieran decir… y ahora estaba atada de manos… porque a la castaña no parecía desagradarle… y eso la estaba matando de celos…/

(Ritsu)/empezaba a fijarse… mas detalladamente en Azusa… en verdad era una persona interesante… pero por alguna razón en ese momento se sentía una tensión… Mío parecía molesta…/ "será que le paso algo al venir… bueno algún chico o chica seguro se le declaro… eso le pone de mal humor…"

(Azusa) déjeme limpiarla… se ensucio… /limpio con una servilleta… pero se tentó al ver los labios de aquella castaña tan cerca…/ Ritsu sempai… yo ya me voy espero mi respuesta… /se acerco y la beso en los labios… no era un beso profundo… al contrario… solo fue el choque de sus labios… pero que labios… eran suaves y cálidos…/ disculpe… mi atrevimiento… yo me retiro… Mío sempai con permiso…

(Mío) "¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?... acaba de besarla… mierda… estoy tan celosa… que no me cabe tanto celos en el pecho…" parece que Azusa esta muy interesada

(Ritsu) así parece… pero sabes… me gusta Azusa… es muy directa… y es mucho mas madura que yo… jajaja… pero en verdad no me esperaba eso…

(Mío) uhm… ya veo… iré a dormir… buenas noches /se levantó y se tiro en la cama…/

(Ritsu) bien… buenas noches… /levanto las cosas de la mesa… y lo que sobro lo guardo en el mini refrigerador que tenían… lavo los trastes… y aseo… para luego acostarse en su cama y leer un rato/

(Mío) /había observado a Ritsu… hacer todo el aseo… en verdad cuando se trataba de esas cosas… Ritsu era una mujer completa… y de fea no tenia nada… su cuerpo era lindo… y envidiado… muchos iban a verla correr temprano… algo muy molesto…/

(Ritsu) eh… Mío… ¿ya te dormiste?

(Mío) ¿Qué pasa Ritsu?

(Ritsu) Azusa se me declaro… pero no se que hacer… digo ambas sabemos que a Yui le gusta Azusa… pero ella me dijo muy clara que no le gusta nada… que no tienen nada… ¿Qué pensas?... /recostada en su almohada/

(Mío) creo que… no se… ¿te gustaría salir con Azusa?

(Ritsu) no lo niego… si me gustaría... digo estoy curiosa… fue muy lindo su detalle… el valor que tomo para venir a verme… aunque estuvo a punto de violarme… jajaja

(Mío)/cuando escucho –violarme-… se le subieron los colores al rostro/ ¡Ritsu!

(Ritsu) pero es verdad… te confieso me paralice… entonces entraste por esa puerta… además… Azusa esta mas alta… no se cuando carajos creció tanto… y eso contando que es muy madura…

(Mío) /tenia que saber que tan interesada estaba Ritsu en ella/ ¿vas a salir con ella?

(Ritsu) si… ya le envié un mensaje… mañana vamos a salir por la tarde…después de clases… no quiero que la regañen por mi causa…

(Mío) ¿adonde van a ir?... ¿ya lo hablaron?

(Ritsu) no aun no lo sé… me dijo que pensaría donde llevarme… me siento extraña porque es mas chica que yo… en fin… buenas noches Mío… /se dio la vuelta… apago la luz y se durmió…/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cita **

El día siguiente llego… Mío estaba pendiente de todo lo que hacia Ritsu… Mugi empezó a notarlo… después que termino el ensayo… Azusa se cambio… de ropa… un pantalón corto… un camiseta… y una media cola… con unos tenis… en verdad se veía linda… y al momento salió Ritsu… con una blusa un poco larga y floja… un short corto… y unas sandalias…

(Yui) Azunya… ¿adonde van ustedes dos? /pregunto curiosa… en verdad no el gustaba nada eso…/

(Ritsu) ah… nosotros

(Azusa) invite a Ritsu sempai a salir… nos vemos Yui sempai… que tenga una buena tarde… ¿nos vamos?...se ve muy bien… /le gustaba ver esa frescura que solo aquella castaña representaba/

(Ritsu) bien…

Las dos salieron de aquel estudio… luego de despedirse… para suerte de Mío… Yui decidió seguirlas… y Mugi y Mío tambien lo hicieron…

(Yui) ¿desde cuando mi Azunya sale con Ricchan?

(Azusa) espero le gusten los animales… /avergonzada esperando haber acertado/

(Ritsu) me gustan mucho… vamos… traje la cámara… hay que tomarle foto a todos… y bueno… hay que tener recuerdo de nuestra primera cita…

(Azusa) si… /sintió la mano de Ritsu agarrar la suya… y empezar a caminar mas rápido…/ me gustan mucho los leones…

(Ritsu) claro que te gustan… son felinos… tambien… jajaja… estas colorada… /se acerco le abrazo…/ tambien me gustan los felinos…

(Mío) Ritsu esta coqueteando con Azusa…

(Yui) mi Azunya… /T_T…/ no quiero que Ricchan toque a Azunya…

(Mugi) chicas… ninguna de ustedes tienen una relación con ellas… así que no pueden meterse…

(Azusa) descansemos… tome… /le dio un sorbete… y se sentaron en unas gradas inmensas… para ver un rio donde pasan los patos/ quiero mi respuesta…

(Ritsu) vengo preparada… así que esta vez no me agarraste infraganti… sin saber que decir… mi respuesta es si… creo que podríamos darnos esa oportunidad… aunque no deja de preocuparme el hecho de que si no…

(Azusa) shuu… /cayo a la castaña con un dedo/ dejemos eso para ese momento en caso de que llegue… ahora… disfrutemos del si… /se acerco al rostro de la castaña… y la beso… era su primer beso formal… Azusa se atrevió a meter la lengua en la boca de la castaña… quien correspondió inmediatamente a ese atrevimiento…/

(Ritsu) / ¿Quién carajos le había enseñado a besar?... porque lo hacia muy bien…todavía había aire suficiente para alargar aquel beso… Ritsu agarro la blusa de la pelinegra… para presionarla mas hacia ella… sintió a la joven poner una de sus manos en su pierna… para sostenerse… pero no dejaba de besarla… hasta que el aire falto/ vaya… que beso…

(Azusa) Ritsu sempai… ¿Quién le enseño a besar?

(Ritsu) ¿estuvo mal?

(Azusa) al contrario… no pensé que besara tan bien…

(Ritsu) ¿Qué se supone que eso significa?... ¬/¬

(Azusa) jajaja… ¿Quién fue el afortunado que te beso por primera vez? /pregunto un tanto celosa/

(Ritsu) aprendí a besar… en una fiesta… ves que en la universidad hacen fiestas y eso… entonces aprendí ahí… pero no me acuerdo quien fue… jajaja… ya deja de pensar bobadas… y bésame otra vez… /se sentó en las piernas de Azusa… puso sus manos en la otra grada… que era el respaldo de Azusa… y le beso… que era muy fácil de degustar… la boca de Azusa…/

(Azusa) /puso sus manos en las caderas de la castaña… quien la besaba de manera posesiva… en verdad estaba disfrutando de aquello… la castaña era bastante pasional… lastimosamente tenían que respirar… se separaron…/ Ritsu sempai… tenemos que decirlo a las chicas… no quiero ocultarlo… /observo temerosa… que le dijera que lo ocultaran/

(Ritsu) me parece bien… bueno porque no las invitamos a Max burger… ahora y se lo decimos… estoy nerviosa en verdad… tengo miedo de lo que…

(Azusa) nunca mantuve una relación sentimental con Yui sempai… así que no se preocupe… que no puede reclamarle… sin embargo yo siento que usted… no va tener el valor para admitir lo nuestro frente Mío sempai… /bajo el rostro/

(Ritsu) tonta… te das cuenta que te he besado en frente de todos… ¿Por qué lo ocultaría?... Mío es una persona importante en mi vida… es mi amiga… y que yo me haya enamorado de ella es cosa del pasado… ella no gusta de mi… ni gustó… y yo ahora… mi mundo se torno en Azusa… es vergonzoso decir esta sarta de cosas cursis… y mirar que lo digo por vos… no te preocupes… no voy a decepcionarte… y deja los celos… /la beso otra vez… sabia que Azusa necesitaba seguridad… mas que nadie Azusa era la única que la había visto llorar… por lo tanto era normal su inseguridad…/ ¿sirve eso?

(Azusa) si… le mandare un mensaje a Yui sempai… para decirle que nos veamos allá…

(Ritsu) yo le envió a las otras… ¿te parece?... gata celosa… /al ver que Azusa se le subieron los colores al rostro… se rio…/ te ves linda así… jajaja… ya los envié… espero Mío vea su teléfono… es que cuando estudia no se fija…

(Azusa) esta muy pendiente de ella… /celos/

(Ritsu) y claro que si… si no me deja dormir… con la luz encendida… porque se la pasa estudiando… hey mírame a los ojos… ahora estoy con Nakano Azusa… una mocosa de escuela… que es mas alta y mas madura que yo… y me gusta mucho…

(Azusa) ni siquiera se como hace… para convencerme tan rápido… /se acerco mas a ella… y la acerco mas abrazándole de la cintura… para besarla/

(Mío) /eso que pasaba dentro de ella… eran celos… nada mas que celos… ver a Ritsu tan entregada a Azusa era tan molesto… sentirse remplazada por ella… era doloroso… aunque haya sido su culpa… eso no le consolaba… igual dolía… ver como Azusa la agarraba tan posesivamente… ah… tambien tenia envidia/

(Yui) /se sentía traicionada… siempre le había demostrado su amor a Azusa… le dijo incontables veces que la amaba… y ahora ella estaba embobada con Ritsu… la manera en que la besaba era tan molesto… tenia envidia… y dolor… en verdad quería a Azusa… es verdad que Azusa no le dio esperanzas nunca… pero igual dolía… y no había consuelo/

(Mugi) /estar en medio de sus amigas… era difícil… ahora… esto era incomodo… sabia del dolor de Mío y Yui… pero tambien de la felicidad que Ritsu y Azusa empezaban a crear… solo esperaba que no llegara el momento de elegir… porque no podría/ chicas vamos… dentro de media hora… las chicas llegarán a Max burger… y no pueden saber que las seguimos… vamos…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Truenos y relámpagos**

Las chicas llegaron a Max burger antes de Ritsu y Azusa… a los veinte minutos llegaron las dos… por alguna razón había un silencio incomodo… cada quien ordeno… se podía ver una mirada distinta en las chicas

(Azusa) la razón por la que las citamos acá es para… para decirle que Ritsu sempai y yo tenemos una relación… estoy saliendo con ella…

(Yui) ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué Ricchan si?... Ricchan es para Mío…

(Azusa) /eso realmente le había molestado… les acaba de decir que están juntas/ Ritsu sempai esta conmigo… ¿Quién dijo que ella era para Mío sempai?

(Yui) porque ella siempre ha estado enamorada de Mío chan…

(Azusa) ella esta conmigo ahora… Mío sempai es parte de su pasado…

(Yui) si claro… Ricchan aun quiere a Mío…

(Azusa) /estaba que ardía… de rabia… sintió la mano de Ritsu… que la calmo/

(Ritsu) estoy con Azusa… decidimos decirlo porque no queremos malos entendidos… no les estamos pidiendo permiso… estoy con ella porque quiero… y esta conmigo porque quiere… así que les pediré respeten eso… y es cierto que yo quiero a Mío… es mi amiga… pero Azusa y yo ahora somos pareja…

(Yui) bien… pero igual me siento traicionada… y me duele mucho…

(Mío) bien… f-felicidades… lo entendimos… vamos Yui… te llevo a tu casa… /agarro la mano de la ambarina… y la saco de ahí…/

(Yui) gracias Mío chan… en verdad te lo agradezco… esto duele mucho…

(Mugi) yo… estoy feliz por ustedes… pero tambien me entristece que las chicas estén mal… es mejor que me vaya a mi casa… por hoy es mejor que este sola… en verdad les deseo lo mejor… nos vemos mañana en el estudio… disfruten de esto… no se preocupen… /salió de ahí dejándolas solas/

(Azusa) /empezó a llorar…/ soy de lo peor… yo… yo solo pensaba en mi…

(Ritsu) /Azusa se sentía mal… aunque ahora tuviera sentimientos por Azusa… en verdad tenia la esperanza que Mío dijera algo… pero una vez mas… demostraba que no tenia interés en ella… y Azusa era totalmente tierna/ no llores… no se puede tener feliz a todo el mundo… y no has hecho nada malo… no llores… /la levanto y le abrazo…/

(Azusa) me siento muy mal… Ritsu sempai… ¿te molesto que Mío no dijera nada?

(Ritsu) no… en verdad esperaba que fuese así… ella no siente nada por mi… todo esto lo hicimos por Yui… para que no se entere por otros…

(Azusa) morí de celos cuando Yui sempai dijo que le pertenecías a Mío sempai… Ritsu sempai es mía… de nadie mas… /tomo el rostro de Ritsu y la beso…/

(Ritsu) /sentía el sabor salado de las lagrimas de Azusa… sabor a culpa y celos…/ si Azusa… yo soy de tu pertenencia… de nadie mas…

(Azusa) soy tan insegura… es que se que no soy como…

(Ritsu) Azusa es como es… y así me gusta… deja la inseguridad…estoy aquí… con vos… tonta deja de sentirte así… voy a terminar por cansarme… escogí estar con vos… y estoy aquí… eso debería bastarte… y es mejor que nos vayamos… paso dejándote a tu casa

(Azusa) no… ese rol me corresponde… porque fui yo la que la invito a salir… fui yo la que la invito a esta cita… así que paso a dejarla… a su dormitorio… vamos…

Salieron de aquel restaurante… caminaban de la mano… hablaban de mil cosas sin importancia… en cuanto a Yui… estaba ya en su casa… se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar… y Mío… estaba en el dormitorio… tambien lloraba… le dolía… pero sabia que no podía reclamar… ella la rechazo… tiro su oportunidad a la basura… y ahora Azusa aprovechaba la que tenia… escucho las voces de ellas en el pasillo… así que solo se metió en la cama… disimulo que dormía… empezó a llover muy fuerte

(Azusa) bueno… ya en casa señorita… Ritsu sempai… no tendrá un paraguas… /pregunto al notar la tormenta/

(Ritsu) mmm… te mojarías igual… quédate a dormir… solo prométeme no abusar de mi…

(Azusa) Ritsu sempai… pero Mío sempai

(Ritsu) Mío no se molestaría por eso… me parece que tenes un mal concepto de ella… no dejes que los celos te cieguen… Mío es muy buena chica… y además es nuestra amiga… vamos… entra…

(Azusa) s-si… /entro tras Ritsu… quien le preparo la ducha… para que se bañara…/

(Ritsu) bueno entra a bañarte… que luego me ducho yo… y ya tranquilízate… ya no llores mas… que no sos una mala persona… mira que si no la que se pone celosa soy yo… anda a bañarte... te preparo una chocolatada… una para las dos… ¿te parece?… y acá tengo… /busco en uno de sus cajones de la mesa de noche/ y un cepillo para Azusa… para que laves tus dientes…

(Azusa) b-bien… /entro a la ducha… lloro un poco… ocultando el llanto con el sonido de la regadera… no quería lastimar a Yui… pero ella no decidió de quien enamorarse… solo paso… termino de ducharse… al salir… Ritsu le presto ropa… la mas grande que tenia… para que no le quedara tan corta… le dejo la chocolatada/

(Ritsu) /no le gustaba ver a Azusa así… ella en verdad se sentía mal… se baño rápido… se cambio… y luego alisto el secador de pelo… y empezó a secar el cabello de Azusa y a peinarlo… y por momentos tomaba sorbos de la chocolatada/ ¿te sentís mejor?

(Azusa) si… gracias… deja que seque su cabello

(Ritsu) jajaja… yo tengo secado rápido… ya se seco…

(Azusa) jajaja… es muy gracioso... perdón… en verdad me lo pareció… gracias Ritsu sempai… me siento mejor cuando estoy con usted…

(Ritsu) mas vale… deja pongo el despertador… ¿avisaste a tus padres…?

(Azusa) ellos están en una gira…

(Mío) /la lluvia caía mas fuerte… los truenos empezaban y los relámpagos les seguían… tenia que aguantarlo… porque esa noche… no estaba Ritsu para ella… en verdad estaba pagando con intereses… el dolor que le hizo sentir a la castaña/

(Ritsu) bueno entonces… a dormir… hazte para allá…

(Azusa) si… /abrió su brazo para que la castaña se recostara en ella… y así fue…/ "ella es muy cálida… y su olor es tan delicioso" /quedo dormida/

(Ritsu) /noto que Azusa estaba profundamente dormida… la lluvia seguía… y sabia que Mío estaba despierta… se levanto… preparo una chocolatada…/ eh Mío… tranquila… estoy aquí… no tengas miedo… toma esto…

(Mío) /llorando/ estaba muriendo de miedo /le abrazo/

(Ritsu) lo se tonta… perdón por tardar… pero Azusa estaba muy mal… por lo de la tarde… además deberías saber que no dejaría que nada te pasara… somos amigas ¿no?

(Mío) si… gracias… "nunca puse atención… en lo cuidadosa que es conmigo… siempre atendiéndome… en verdad un rayo debería hacerme cenizas… por ser tan estúpida y perderme una mujer así…" /empezó a llorar mas… tratando de no hacer ruido…/

(Ritsu) tranquila… esos rayos no van tocarte… antes será mejor que me enfrenten… tranquila… /se levantó tomo el cepillo de ella…/ lávate los dientes… no podes descuidarte

(Mío) /aquel llanto no era por los rayos ni los truenos… era por lo doloroso que era darse cuenta… de lo que había perdido… por tonta… había perdido a la mujer ideal… por sus propios prejuicios… y ahí estaba ella… cuidando de la pelinegra… sabiendo que podía meterse en problemas con Azusa… se lavo los dientes y regreso a su cama/

(Ritsu) ya tranquila… a dormir… vamos metete a la cama… /cuando la pelinegra se metió en la cama… ella la arropo…/ buenas noches… descansa… estaré leyendo un manga… si necesitas algo… /al momento noto que Mío estaba dormida… y Azusa al otro lado tambien… estaba exhausta… se recostó en el escritorio que estaba entre las dos pequeñas mesas de noche… y se quedo dormida ahí…/

(Mío y Azusa) /abrieron los ojos… aquellos ojos marrones chocaron con los ojos grises… ambas notaron… que Ritsu estaba recostada en el escritorio… ambas se sentaron…/

(Azusa) mira esto… Ritsu sempai… despertaras adolorida… ¿Por qué se habrá quedado acá?

(Mío) /sabia la razón… se quedo ahí… para estar pendiente de las dos… pero no decía nada… Azusa era muy celosa… respecto a ellas dos/ te ayudo a meterla en la cama

(Azusa) lo puedo hacer sola… /iba a ser mas difícil… pero solo pensar que Mío la tocara… le daban unos celos enormes…/

(Mío) no me importa… voy ayudarte… puede lastimarse… y ninguna de las dos queremos que ella se lastime…

(Azusa) /la oji gris tenia un punto… lo que menos quería era que Ritsu se lastimara/

(Ritsu) Mío… dame arroz… Azusa… dame más sorbete… /dormida/

(Mío) /le daba alegría escuchar su nombre… mientras la castaña dormía… no importaba escuchar el de Azusa… porque al escuchar el suyo… eso significaba que todavía un poquito la quería… ¿cierto?/

(Azusa) / ¿Por qué tenia que soñar con la oji gris tambien?... era tan molesto escucharla decir el nombre de ella... noto que la castaña estaba despertando/

(Ritsu) ahhhh… que dolor… ¿Dónde carajos estoy?... ah… ya se… en el escritorio…

(Azusa) Ritsu sempai… esta bien… porque durmió ahí…

(Ritsu ) buenos días Azusa… /la jalo y la beso/

(Mío) /celos… envidia/ "que rabia…"

(Ritsu) no podía dormir… así que me puse a leer un manga… aunque debería haber estudiado mejor… pero naaa… son mejores los mangas… dejémonos de charla… hare el desayuno para las tres… /miro a Mío/ buenos días… ustedes siéntense… que yo las atiendo…

(Azusa) "¿Por qué tiene que atenderla a ella?... es mi novia… y lo peor… Mío sempai esta tan feliz… su mirada esta diferente de ayer… esta brillante"

(Mío) "aun me toma en cuenta… eso significa que le importo"

(Ritsu) /preparaba la comida… mientras hablaba se daba cuenta de la tensión…/ "esto esta mal… Azusa esta molesta… al final Azusa se siente muy insegura a la par de Mío…" bueno hice unos panqueques… espero les guste… este especial para mi amor… "espero funcione… me sorprende lo cursi que he llegado a ser"

(Azusa) /su rostro se ilumino al ver aquellos panqueques… eran diferentes… tenían forma de corazón… y solo eran los de ella… los de Mío eran normales/

(Mío) /eso era molesto… en verdad estaba envidiosa/

(Ritsu) ¿y?... ¿les gusto?... bueno… tengo clases en una hora… no podre acompañarte a tu casa… /limpio el rostro de Azusa que se había llenado de miel…/ ¿me perdonas?

(Azusa) no hay problema… puedo irme sola… ¿puedo pasar a verte mañana?

(Ritsu) podes pasar cuando querrás… bueno voy a bañarme… /le beso… y se metió a la ducha…/

.

.

.

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?... me esta costando un poquito pero cuento con ustedes… para que salga mejor… bueno espero sus reviews… me gustaría saber que piensan… ¬/¬… y que me ayuden…


	3. En el tiempo libre

Perdón… perdón por la tardanza… es que olvide mi usb… y aunque lo intente reescribir… no me salió igual… así que mejor me espere… pero acá esta… gomenasai a leer

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Roces y la hora del té**

Estaban todas entusiasmadas… por una parte… ya tenían un live muy pronto… así que tenían que ensayar mas… pero los roces en el grupo no se hicieron esperar… Yui no podía ocultar su molestia… al ver a Azusa tan pendiente de Ritsu… y Mío aunque disimulara estaba a punto de explotar… en verdad estaba celosa… le molestaba tanto el hecho de ver feliz a Ritsu con Azusa… y no sentirse necesitada por ella le molestaba mas…

(Yui) déjense de cariños… estamos ensayando /molesta/

(Ritsu) eh… perdón

(Azusa) no se disculpe Ritsu sempai…

(Ritsu) jeje… "esto cada vez va peor… Yui me odia… en verdad lo hace…"

(Mío) Yui se refiere… a que pronto será el live… tenemos que practicar un poco mas…

(Ritsu) "me molesta tanto que no le moleste… ¿Qué estoy pensando?... estoy con Azusa… a quien engaño… me pone mal… que no le intereso… ni un poco…" bien… entonces practiquemos… /sonrió/

(Azusa) "me encanta su sonrisa… en verdad soy muy mala persona… si yo no me hubiese enamorado de Ritsu sempai… Yui sempai y ella… seguirían siendo amigas… esto es mi culpa"

(Mugi) chicas… tengo una buena noticia… bueno vamos a tener una prueba… escuche a mi padre hablar de un casting de bandas… podemos participar… y nos anoté… perdón por tomar la decisión a la ligera pero creí que seria bueno… pero si no les parece… no hay problema…

(Ritsu) ahhhh… Mugi sos lo máximo… esto va ser genial… bueno chicas a prepararnos… ¿Cuándo es la prueba?

(Mugi) en 2 meses…

(Ritsu) somos las mejores… 60 días bastan para que sonemos mejor que ayer…

(Mío) deja de bromear… hay que prepararnos…

(Ritsu) ya se… Mío seria bueno que mostraras tus… /golpe en la cabeza/

(Azusa) no vuelva a hacer eso… no vuelva tocar a Ritsu sempai…

(Ritsu) tranquila Azusa… estábamos bromeando… /se levanto del banco donde estaba… y la abrazo por atrás… se levantó un poco en puntas… se acerco al oído de Azusa/ gata celosa… te quiero… /sonrió y le abrazo/

(Azusa) perdóneme Mío sempai…

(Yui) /por mas que trataba no podía contenerse… estaba molesta y celosa… para Yui siempre fue fácil mostrar lo que siente/ ensayemos… y déjate de bromas Ritsu… esta bien que Azunya este con vos… pero si me doy cuenta que la lastimaste… te las ves conmigo… y no es una broma… es una amenaza

(Ritsu) entendido… y estoy totalmente de acuerdo… a ensayar… /regreso a su puesto… y dio al señal para empezar…/

Las chicas ensayaron toda la tarde… al terminar… tomaron un poco de té… pero ya no era tan divertida la hora del té… eran lentas… y abrumadoras… esa fue la rutina de un mes… en verdad mejoraron… después del ensayo… un poco de té… y luego cada quien tomaba su camino… usualmente Mío, Yui y Mugi se iban juntas… y Ritsu y Azusa por otro lado…

(Azusa) siempre hace usted las compras… por lo visto

(Ritsu) Mío es un poco torpe para esto… además te confieso… que me gusta mucho este tipo de cosas… se que no va con mi personalidad… pero lo disfruto… será porque se me hace fácil… /sonrió…/

(Azusa) me parece que se adecua perfecto a su personalidad… puedo auto invitarme a cenar…

(Ritsu) claro que si… vamos… es tarde… y el trato fue que yo mantendría la comida lista… y Mío me ayudaría con los estudios… no se para que propuse algo tan tonto… vamos…

(Azusa) s-si…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Manga**

Después de las compras llegaron al dormitorio… sacaron las cosas y Ritsu preparo la cena… pero decidieron esperar a Mío para cenar… bueno Ritsu lo decidió… le mando un mensaje… y Mío le respondió… que en 30 minutos estaba en el dormitorio…

(Ritsu) /se metió en al cama… se sentó en el extremo de la misma… y agarro un manga…/

(Azusa) debería estudiar… ¿no cree seria mejor? /sentada al otro extremo de la cama/

(Ritsu) lo sé… pero es un nuevo volumen… y no tiene gracia dejarlo para después… ¿no crees? /sonrió/

(Azusa) s-si… /observaba a la castaña reírse… y leerle el manga… la castaña llevaba una falda jeans… y desde donde ella estaba… podía ver un poco de más… las piernas de ellas… y la ropa interior… andaba una blusa azul… ajustada… en verdad se veía bien… Azusa… gateo hasta llegar a Ritsu… puso sus manos a los lados de su rostro… quedando ella entre las piernas de la oji miel/ Ritsu sempai… esta muy linda hoy… /le beso en los labios… luego beso el cuello de la joven… quien estaba totalmente nerviosa… al igual que ella… pero empezaba a calmarse… cada vez que sentía el olor de ella…/ Ritsu sempai… ¿no le parece… que podríamos avanzar un poco?

(Ritsu) ¿a si…? /tenia que admitir que Azusa lograba ponerla nerviosa… era tan impredecible… y tenerla así tan cerca… y deseosa… en verdad la ponía nerviosa/ ¿Qué tanto?

(Azusa) lo suficiente… /beso los labios… su rostro rozaba el de la castaña… y aspiraba su olor…/ Ritsu sempai… usted no se imagina… como me gusta… /sus manos bajaron a los botones de la blusa… quitando uno por uno… mientras sus ojos… miraban fijos aquellos ojos miel… luego miro la parte desnuda de su sempai… beso el cuello… su boca bajo mas… tomo las piernas de la castaña… las jalo un poco… para que ella quedara acostada/

(Ritsu) /Azusa le parecía linda así… tan dominante… y segura… rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de ella… para besarle… las cosas estaban poniéndose mas calientes… hasta que se escucho la puerta del cuarto abrirse…/

(Mío) ya vine… /al terminar de entrar lo que vio no era nada agradable…/ ¿Qué se supone que hacían?

(Azusa) matábamos el tiempo… mientras usted venia… /dijo mirando a la oji gris…/

(Ritsu) disculpa… nos dejamos llevar… /mientras se arreglaba la blusa/

(Mío) "vine a tiempo… si no esta niña… se aprovecha de Ritsu… ah… tengo que estar mas pendiente… si no lo van hacer…"

(Azusa) bueno… comamos entonces… "no podía ser más inoportuna… es tan insoportable… no soporto que la mire así… estoy mas que segura que esta interesada… es tan egoísta… ah… bueno Azusa… tampoco te quedas atrás… pero es mi novia… puedo hacer este tipo de cosas… justo cuando ya habíamos entrado en ambiente"

(Ritsu) toma… espero te guste… "no se si estar feliz porque nos detuvo… o molesta por lo mismo… Azusa anda ganosa… de eso estoy segura… con lo que le molesta a Mío este tipo de cosas… ah… a quien engaño… ¬_¬… me molesto que entrara…"

(Azusa) gracias…

(Mío) "esta molesta… lo sé… quería hacerlo… bien… se que es mi culpa estar en esta situación… pero sobre mi cadáver… esa niña va tocar a Ritsu…" esta muy bueno… perdón… no quise interrumpir…

(Azusa) si claro… /sarcasmo/

(Mío) no te molestes… avise que regresaba pronto… además este tambien es mi dormitorio… puedo entrar cuando quiera

(Ritsu) chicas… ya estuvo… esta bien… nosotras nos dejamos llevar… es todo… disculpa Mío… comamos… no volverá a pasar

(Azusa) no aquí… /dijo picando a Mío…/

(Ritsu) ya chicas… comamos tranquilas… "ser el arbitro es demasiado trabajo para mi…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Amigas?**

La comida fue insoportable… la tensión que había entre Mío y Azusa era abrumadora… Azusa regreso a su casa… no podía dejar de sentirse amenazada… Mío tenía la ventaja de estar más tiempo con Ritsu… Azusa llego a su casa…

(Azusa) ya vine… no se para que aviso… si nunca hay nadie… /se tiro en el sofá…/ me pregunto si Ritsu sempai sentiría celos de mi… si alguien se interesara en mi… no creo… digo Yui sempai… esta interesada aun en mi… y Ritsu sempai no ha dicho nada… ah… que molesto… no se cuando empecé a sentir esto… admiraba tanto a Mío sempai… y ahora… me siento tan amenazada por ella… iré a dormir… es tarde… y mañana hay clases… /subió a su habitación… y durmió…/

(Ritsu) /sentada en la mesa del escritorio… y sus pies apoyados en la silla/ eh… Mío… no estés enojada… no pude evitarlo… bueno Azusa es muy linda… y atrevida… no se como lo hace… Jajaja… yo estaba leyendo un manga y de repente la tengo… tan cerca… con su respiración en mi rostro… y… /interrumpida/

(Mío) /sentada en al cama/cállate… no me contes mas… no quiero oír de cómo ella te toca ó te seduce…

(Ritsu) perdón… bueno somos amigas… y pensé que podía contarte estas cosas… pensé que se hacia eso con las amigas…

(Mío) exacto… pero yo no te veo como amiga… /de pie/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué significa eso? /confundida/

(Mío) /voz suave/ que estoy celosa…

(Ritsu) no te escucho… ¿Qué significa eso Mío?... no vas a decirme que eso te da asco… o algo así…

(Mío) /voz normal… lagrimas/ estoy celosa… que se que te rechace… que tire mi oportunidad a la basura… pero estoy ahogándome en celos… que solo imaginarte feliz con ella… que no dejo de soñarte conmigo… que no dejo de desearte… que ya no puedo seguir haciendo como si nada me importara… que ya no puedo seguir disimulando…

(Ritsu)… /silencio… estaba congelada por lo que recién acababa de escuchar/

(Mío) decí algo… por favor…

(Ritsu) tonta… no se que mas decir… en verdad al principio desee que tuvieras celos por mi… pero ahora… esto es molesto… siento que traiciono a Azusa con el hecho de escucharte… no sé… que hacer…

(Mío) no me odies… por favor…

(Ritsu) jamás podría odiarte… esto me hace sentir mal… yo… no sé… ni que hacer… ni que decir…

(Mío) dame una oportunidad…

(Ritsu) no seas sínica… estoy con Azusa… y no voy a dejarla…

(Mío) ¿ya no sentís nada por mi?… /se acerco a Ritsu… aparto la silla… puso su frente contra la de Ritsu… quien desviaba la mirada/ mírame a los ojos… ¿nada?

(Ritsu) uno no olvida así nada mas… pero tambien… yo he empezado a sentir cosas muy fuertes por Azusa… ella me gusta… y mucho… en verdad me siento bien con ella… y se que es mas chica que yo… pero ella ha entrado en vida… y esta volviéndose importante…

(Mío) ¿más que yo?… /cerro sus ojos… subió su mano… la metió por el cuello de la castaña…/ quiero saber… si es mas importante que yo… /la acerco… y la beso…/ "suaves… cálidos… un sabor único…"

(Ritsu) /había soñado con ese beso… la mayor parte de su vida… su boca era tan deliciosa… tan posesiva… su lengua… denotaba experiencia…/ "carajos… que rico… su boca es tan sabrosa…" /la separo/ n-no vuelvas a hacer esto de nuevo…

(Mío) ¿estás loca?... ahora que ya se que sabor tienen… no voy a dejarte ir así nada mas… eso no… me correspondiste… eso significa que aun te gusto… aunque sea un poco pero te gusto… eso ya es mucho para mi… vaya que boca la tuya… que estúpida fui… pero voy a lucharte…

(Ritsu) no me jodas con eso… no ahora que estoy tan bien con Azusa…

(Mío) ya me di cuenta… perdón… pero soy una egoísta… y solo pensar que ella va a tocarte… muero de celos…

(Ritsu) "justo cuando decido superarte… venís a decirme esto…" no… estoy con Azusa… no vengas a decirme esto… "no puedo dejar tentarme… ahora tengo a Azusa"… voy a dormir… /trato de bajarse del escritorio… pero Mío no se lo permitió/

(Mío) /le empujo contra el escritorio… pero no de manera brusca… si no que… con su cuerpo mismo… le beso el cuello…/ no me rechaces por favor… /lamio los labios de la castaña… y la beso de nuevo… solo que esta vez no pudo seguir con su lengua la oji miel no se lo permitió…/

(Ritsu)/estaba cayendo… siempre soñó con esto… siempre quiso ser deseada por Mío… y ser el centro de aquellos ojos grises… era un sueño hecho realidad… a excepción porque ahora ella tenia una relación… le separo/ Mío basta… /la pelinegra insistía/ basta… ya no… por favor… /sentirse rendida era lo peor… estar vencida era humillante/

(Mío) /besaba el cuello de la castaña… hasta que sintió una pequeña humedad en su mejía… levanto su rostro… solo vio a un intento fallido de Ritsu de no llorar…en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho… ese era el sentimiento de culpa… el mas horrible que existe/ perdón… yo… no pensé… /interrumpida/

(Ritsu)/escondiendo su rostro… dándole al espalda a la pelinegra/ ese es tu problema… nunca pensas… o por lo menos no en los demás…

(Mío) yo me deje llevar… los celos me cegaron… perdón…

(Ritsu) deja de pedir perdón… estúpida…

(Mío) /jamás había visto a Ritsu tan molesta en su vida…/

(Ritsu) ¿Por qué tenias que hacerlo?... no puedo más… Yui odiándome… y ahora esto… ¿Por qué cuando decido superarte?...

(Mío) solo no me odies… /sus ojos empezaron a botar lagrimas… en verdad se sentía mal… por haber lastimado a la castaña… jamás pensó que ella estuviera tan mal…/

(Ritsu) todavía dudas de mi… esto es el colmo… jamás podría odiarte… solo no vuelvas a hacerlo… porque es humillante… estoy con Azusa… y si hago algo va ser con ella… solo hare como si no paso… voy a dormir… /se metió al baño para cambiarse… y luego se metió a la cama/

(Mío) /solo se metió a la cama… lloraba en silencio… hasta quedarse dormida/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Después de una pelea**

Al siguiente día Ritsu no mencionaba nada… todos podían notar… el cambio que había entre esas dos… ninguna se hablaba… a no ser que fuera de alguna tarea… la tarde llego… la hora del ensayo… tambien… todas estaban reunidas… Mugi noto la excesiva tensión que había… Azusa igual…

(Azusa) ¿sucedió algo? /pregunto a su novia/

(Ritsu) no nada… ¿Qué tal al escuela? /cambio de tema/

(Azusa) no me cambie el tema… ¿paso algo entre ustedes?

(Mío) es que Ritsu no le gusta estudiar… estoy harta de eso… /dijo para tranquilizar a Azusa… podía notar que ella ya sospechaba algo/

(Ritsu) hoy no tengo ganas de ensayar… vamos a la plaza… /dijo a Azusa/

(Azusa) b-bien… /salieron del estudio… le tomo de la mano/ ¿Qué fue lo que paso en realidad?

(Ritsu) ella se molesto conmigo… porque no quise hacer unos ejercicios… es todo… no los podía hacer… y me dio vergüenza me sentí tonta… no recuerdo cuando fue que los vimos en al escuela… es todo

(Azusa) ¿pelearon por eso?... bueno entonces… ¿Qué les parece si se los enseño?... por lo que entendí…

(Ritsu) no peleamos por eso… esta molesta… ella no le gusto nada que… bueno que

(Azusa) ¿ella esta celosa?

(Ritsu) no… irrespetamos su espacio… te llame por la mañana… ¿Por qué no contestaste?... aun era temprano… y se que hoy no tenes clases… en las dos primeras horas…

(Azusa) se me fue la carga… la invito a mi casa… prometo no propasarme

(Ritsu) Jajaja… bien…

Ambas fueron a la casa de Azusa… al llegar los padres de la pelinegra estaban ahí…

(Azusa) ¿Qué hacen acá?... pensé que venían la otra semana

(Mamá) tambien te queremos… esa es tu novia… es linda… lo único bueno de que te gusten las mujeres… es que no serás tan tonta como yo de tener un hijo tan joven…

(Ritsu) mucho gusto… /estaba sorprendida por lo joven que era la madre de Azusa/

(Mamá) mucho gusto… cuidado con la nena… /amenazo a la castaña/… mira que mi hija tiene buenos gustos… si te hubiera conocido antes yo… serias la madrastra de mi hija… /reía con un cigarro en la mano/

(Padre) ya deja de bromear… Azusa se va molestar… linda

(Azusa) vamos a subir… no entren…

(Ritsu) con permiso… "ellos acaban de violarme con la mirada"

(Azusa) disculpa Ritsu sempai… ellos son…

(Ritsu) extravagantes… no sabia que eran tan jóvenes…

(Azusa) lo sé… /escucho a la castaña reír…/ ¿Qué pasa Ritsu sempai?

(Ritsu) ahora entiendo el motivo de tu madurez… alguien tiene que serlo… sos sorprendente… ¿lo sabias…?

(Azusa) no había sonreído en todo el día… así se ve mejor… usted tuvo algo que ver con Mío sempai ayer... ¿cierto?

(Ritsu) a veces desearía que no fueras tan lista… no quiero hablar de eso… eso es algo que nos incumbe a nosotras… y que tenemos que arreglar…

(Azusa) bien… /le molestaba que tuviera un asunto con ella… pero no iba a presionar/

(Ritsu) no te enojes… /quito la mochila de su espalda y luego la de Azusa… quien se sentó en la cama/ no te molestes…

(Azusa) es que estoy celosa… no me gusta que tenga algo con ella… /le jalo de la camisa… y le abrazo…/ perdón… no puedo controlarme… me siento tan insegura….

(Ritsu) no deberías… no voy a permitirme fallarte… Azusa… te confieso… que me gustabas… pero que hoy yo siento cosas importantes por vos… que me gustas por que sos impredecible… que me gusta tu madurez… y que me gusta el color de tus ojos… y la seguridad que muestran… pero yo te pregunto algo… ¿no sentís nada por Yui?... me molesta… siempre estas pendiente de lo que hace… aunque no digas anda… siempre estas pendiente que ella este bien… no me mal interpretes… es solo que me dan celos… se que es tu amiga…

(Azusa) Yui sempai… es una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida… supongo que si siento algo… y la quiero… y no soporto verla así… mal por mi culpa… pero yo la quiero a usted… yo siento como si esto fuera amor… yo… la quiero a usted… y pensar que usted aun siente algo por Mío sempai… me da rabia…

(Ritsu) Jajaja… somos un par de tontas… pero es que tengo miedo… de que te des cuenta que a quien queres es a Yui y no a mí…

(Azusa) /Jalo a la castaña para que se sentase en sus piernas… y la beso/ no se cuando fue en realidad… que usted paso de ser la sempai mas excéntrica a la persona por la cual mi mundo gira… no se en realidad lo que usted siente por mi y usted no sabe lo que yo siento por usted… ambas dudamos… así que es mejor que nos dejemos llevar… dejemos que la vida imagine por nosotros… que nos sorprenda… / le beso… se volteo y acostó a Ritsu en la cama…/ yo… se que prometí no propasarme… /observaba a su sempai… estaba bajo de ella… un tanto avergonzada…/ pero voy hacerle el amor ahora…

(Ritsu)/la jalo de la blusa y la beso… le gustaba esa determinación de Azusa… era tan directa… no andaba con rodeos… sintió los labios de la pelinegra en su cuello… estaba dejándole una marca… podía sentirlo… estaba marcando su territorio… era linda la manera en la que la cuidaba… para que nadie se la arrebatara… estaba sobre su cuerpo… sintió las manos de ella… recorrer su cuerpo sobre al ropa… como si prepara el terreno en el que trabajaría… la castaña se levanto un poco… para dejar que de Azusa le quitara la blusa…luego las manos de ella quitaron el sostén… dejando los senos al aire de la oji miel/

(Azusa) usted es increíblemente linda… su piel es tan linda… y sus senos son tan bellos… /con la yema de sus dedos… recorrió aquello senos… pudo notar… aquellos pezones eran la muestra de que iba por buen camino… sus labios besaron alrededor de los mismos… luego su boca… tomo el seno derecho… el sabor era demasiado bueno… y escuchar los gemidos de su sempai… era lo máximo… cambio de seno… pudo notar que el seno anterior estaba inundado de su saliva…/

(Ritsu) /era su naturaleza… ella había nacido para hacer todo eso… sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo… al sentir el aire en su seno… aquel que recién había escapado de la boca de la oji marron… esa niña estaba haciéndola gemir con solo lamer sus senos… sintió un mordisco… sus manos aprisionaron los hombros de la pelinegra… quien rio un poco… haciéndole entender que llevaba el mando… su boca iba dejando rastros de saliva por su cuerpo… la castaña se sentó… y empezó a quitar la blusa de Azusa… se podía ver a una niña aun… a simple vista… sus senos pequeños… un leve bulto… pudo notar cierta vergüenza en ella… la castaña beso el delgado abdomen de la pelinegra…/ estas perfecta… sos tan delgada… tan linda…

(Azusa) /le tomo del cuello… y le beso… al terminar de besarla podía ver los labios hinchados de la castaña…/ Ritsu sempai… usted es perfecta… y yo estoy embobada con usted… /le beso de nuevo… se agacho para desabotonar el pequeño short de la oji miel… y luego quitarlo… dejándola solo en pantis…/

(Ritsu) /veía a una Azusa atada a la lujuria… deseosa… y posesiva… que quería hacer… sintió las manos de la chica recorrer sus piernas… alterando sus sentidos… vio una sonrisa con un toque de maldad… como confirmándole que ya sabia que estaba dominada…/

(Azusa) /había deseado tocar… había visto tantas veces aquella parte de su sempai… había deseado tocarle… entrar ahí… sentirle… verle… desde hace tanto… siempre la observo al tocar la batería…/

(Ritsu) /estaba aun sentada… se apoyaba en sus manos… Azusa gateaba para estar mas cerca de ella… le beso… y luego quito las pantis de ella… dejándola totalmente desnuda… la pelinegra le beso de nuevo… pero este beso era mas intenso… mientras la besaba sintió uno de sus dedos adentrarse en ella… el cual hizo que su boca provocara un gemido... el cual la boca de le pelinegra evito que fuera más allá de sus bocas… sentía el movimiento de ella dentro…/

(Azusa) /podía notar a la castaña… un poco mas acelerada… uno de los brazos de ella rodeo su cuello… ambas perdieron el equilibrio… y cayeron en la cama del todo… sabia que la castaña ya había perdido razón… aun seguía por el camino correcto… tomo nuevamente con su boca uno de los senos de la castaña… mientras se atrevió a meter otro dedo… haciendo que la oji miel gimiera un poco más fuerte… y metiera sus uñas en sus hombros… aunque ardiera… era un dolor tan placentero… ahora sus senos sabían salados… a causa del sudor… pudo notar que entre sus senos bajaban gotas de sudor las lamio… sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella… se acerco a la boca de la castaña… y luego al oído/ voy hacerlo mas fuerte… sempai…

(Ritsu) /su cuerpo delgado y sudado… se movía sobre el suyo… y escucharla llamarla sempai le excitaba de sobremanera… sentir su sudor caliente… su aliento cansado… sus dedos… su boca… su forma de moverse… sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte… era como si explotara… sabia que estaba llegando a su limite… sintió en su pierna una humedad… al momento de sentir su pierna mojada… su limite hizo su aparición… estaba cansada…/

(Azusa) /sintió sus manos llenarse de su sempai… y sintió vergüenza al darse cuenta que había mojado a la castaña… se acostó al lado de ella/ perdón no quise…

(Ritsu) es perfecto… pensé que solo yo la estaba pasando bien… sentía como si te estuviera utilizando… /le beso… se quedo recostada en su pecho… y enredo su pierna en la de ella…/ gracias…

(Azusa) pensé que se negaría…

(Ritsu) ¿Por qué?... digo soy tu novia… y vos la mía… ¿Por qué iba a negarme?

(Azusa) tiene razón… /le beso… y al momento se durmió/

(Ritsu) /mirando a Azusa/ "me gusta tanto Azusa… pero me siento culpable… siento que traiciono a las dos… no debería pensar en Mío… no cuando acabo de estar con Azusa" /se sentó… a los 10 minutos… su teléfono sonó… volteo para ver si había despertado a Azusa… pero no…/ alo…

(Yui) teníamos ensayo a las 7 íbamos a reunirnos a las seis… ¿Dónde están?

(Ritsu) /miro a Azusa dormida…/ pero Azusa esta… /se cayo… se recordó que hablaba con Yui/ se siente un poco mal… indispuesta…

(Azusa) /se despertó al escuchar la voz de Ritsu/ ¿con quien habla? /se sentó… beso la espalda de la castaña/ Ritsu sempai… me gusta como se ve desnuda…

(Yui) ¿desnuda?... ya lo entendí… /eso había sido un balde de agua fría/ tenemos ensayo a las 7… sos la representante y tenes que estar para firmar… /colgó… escucho perfectamente bien…/ desnuda... ella dijo desnuda… /sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas…/

(Mío) ¿Qué pasa Yui?... ¿Por qué estas llorando?

(Ritsu) vamos… a las siete tenemos ensayo en el lugar del live… / se levanto… se puso su short/

(Azusa) póngase esto… si no le molesta… lo compre para usted… es solo que no me atreví a dárselo… espere… voy a limpiar su pierna… /salió de la cama fue al baño mojo un pañuelo y lo paso por la pierna de la castaña… y luego la beso…/ "lo hice… se lo hice yo…" /sonrió orgullosa y victoriosa/

(Ritsu)gracias… me lo pondré… /se acerco y le beso/ "no se si decirle que era Yui… y que le escucho… mejor no… solo pensar que va pasar preocupada por ella… que rabia…" vamos

(Azusa) /se cambio… se puso una falda y una camiseta… y unos tenis… se arreglo el cabello…/ vamos… ya me voy /dijo a sus padres/

(Ritsu) a-adiós… había olvidado que tus padres estaban aquí… /avergonzada… acaba de tener sexo… en el mismo momento que los padres de su novia estaban en casa/

(Azusa) no se preocupe… ya se dio cuenta de cómo son… vamos…

.

.

.

¿Qué tal?... les gusto… bueno a mi si… admito que me costo un poco… creo que se nota… pero bueno… me ayudaron mucho sus ideas… porque en verdad me había cortado… y no sabia como seguirlo… espero mas de sus ideas… plis no me abandonen… bueno gracias por leerme… y perdón por el atraso otra vez


	4. Lo malo de los buenos

OLaaaaaa… que tal… bueno acá el otro capitulo… espero lo disfruten… bueno gracias por sus ideasen verdad me han servido… sus ideas hacen volar mi mente… a ver que les parece este… GRACIAS

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Live**

Llegaron al estudio… Ritsu traía su cabello suelto… y Azusa desordenado el suyo… Mío y Mugi miraron a Yui… en ese momento entendieron todo…

(Mío) /estaba furiosa… celosa… se acerco a Ritsu… le tomo del brazo… y la llevo aparte/ ¿te acostaste con ella?

(Ritsu) no me jodas… no vengas a hacerte la ofendida ahora… "jamás pensé que existiría el día en que yo… que yo rechazara a Mío"… solo no me molestes… por favor…

(Mío) perdón… yo…

(Ritsu) solo olvídalo… ya fue…

(Azusa)/observaba a Mío hablar… bueno reclamarle a Ritsu… pero estaba mas preocupada por ver a Yui llorando…/ Yui sempai… ¿Qué le pasa?

(Yui) nada Azunya… nada… /su rostro estaba escondido en sus manos/

(Azusa) me preocupa que este tan mal… ¿Qué la hizo llorar?

(Yui) solo estoy ahogándome de rabia… es todo… jamás pensé que llegaría a sentir ese tipo de sentimientos… son muy feos…

(Azusa) perdóneme… yo no quise lastimarla… yo se que soy muy mala persona… pero no elegí querer a Ritsu sempai… es solo que… le quiero…

(Yui) /levanto el rostro… y vio a una Azusa… llena de culpa… le brindo una sonrisa/ no te preocupes Azunya… estas cosas pasan… y nadie murió por esto… nadie tiene tanta suerte… Azunya… no te preocupes por mi… porque ya decidí superarte… y no quiero pelear mas con Ritsu… quiero que seamos amigas… ¿te parece?

(Azusa) s-si… /en un impulso abrazo a Yui…/ gracias… /lagrimas/ gracias Yui sempai…

(Yui) tranquila Azunya… que Ritsu puede ponerse celosa…

(Azusa) eso no va pasar nunca…

(Yui) ¿Por qué no?... si yo muero de celos de pensar que tu atención es de otra…

(Azusa) "tal vez porque no soy Mío sempai"… supongo que Ritsu sempai confía en mi…

(Mugi) a ensayar… "las cosas pueden ponerse extrañas"

Las chicas se limitaron a ensayar… toda la tarde… canción tras canción… Sawako llego tomo las medidas… y les diseño los trajes… por alguna razón lucían increíbles… y normales… las chicas estaban ansiosas… el día del live llego… se alistaron… verificaron los instrumentos… las ropas… todo esta bien… la tarde había pasado rápido… todas estaban preparadas… se veían bastante genial las cinco… estaban nerviosas a pesar que no era su primer live… pero estaban nerviosas…

(Mío) hay demasiada gente… creo que mejor me regreso…

(Ritsu) todo va estar bien… además… no es la primera vez que hacemos un live… y ensayamos mucho… aunque los ensayos… hayan sido tan tenebrosos… Yui da miedo cuando esta molesta… /bromeo/

(Mío) /se rio…/ tonta…

(Ritsu) así esta mejor… aun estoy enojada… pero eso no significa que no confíe en vos… lo vas a hacer bien… ya vas a ver…

(Mío) gracias…

(Mugi) nos toca…

Las chicas salieron… dieron lo máximo… cantaron cuatro canciones… muchos compañeros de la universidad estaban ahí… y algunas compañeras de la escuela… gritaban… saltaban… era muy divertido…. Como fueron las ultimas en cantar… luego quedo la música para que la gente bailara… las chicas… bajaron se cambiaron… y se quedaron a disfrutar de la noche… Azusa se dio cuenta que Yui la supero bastante rápido…

(Azusa)/observaba a Yui… con una chica sobre ella… besándola…/ "¿Quién es ella?... ¿Por qué la besa y la toca con tanta confianza?"

(Mío) es Himeko… estás pudriéndote en celos… se te nota…

(Azusa) no es cierto… solo me preocupo por Yui sempai…

(Mío) si claro… estas celosa… te dolió que te superara rápido… admitilo… te molesta que te haya superado…

(Azusa) no se meta… usted que sabe…

(Mío) se exactamente lo que estas sintiendo… estas podrida en celos…

(Azusa) no… estoy feliz por Yui sempai… no soy como usted… además yo estoy enamorada de Ritsu sempai…

(Mío) si claro…

(Azusa) ella ya fue mía… "eso fue muy bajo… ahhhh pero me molesta que este siempre tras de Ritsu sempai" /observo que Ritsu iba la baño… y luego vio a Mío ir en la misma dirección… así que se apresuro… a seguirla…/

(Mío) /entro en baño antes que Ritsu… para que cuando ella entrara… cerrar la puerta… lo hizo pero cuando… se dio cuenta…/

(Azusa) pensaba hacerlo con Ritsu sempai ¿cierto?…

(Mío) ¿acaso no confías en ella?... eso en verdad le va molestar…

(Azusa) "ella tiene un punto…" igual se va molestar con usted… si se da cuenta que la sigue acosando…

(Mío) Ritsu es mía desde antes…

(Azusa) era… usted la rechazo… ahora es mía…

/se metieron a un baño… las dos… al ver a la castaña caminar en dirección al tocador… ninguna quería que Ritsu se enojara con ellas…/

(Ritsu) ahhhh… esta haciendo calor… bueno… estuvimos geniales…

(¿?) estuvo perfecta…

(Ritsu) ah… esto no puede ser peor… /voz baja/ hola Yuki que bueno que te gusto nuestra presentación…

(Yuki) me gusto usted… Tainaka san… ¿Qué tan lejos ha llegado con su novia?

(Ritsu) no te importa… eh… con permiso… /trato de irse/

(Yuki) ¿Cuándo va dejar de tratarme como basura? /puso sus manos a los lados de Ritsu… dejándola atrapada/

(Ritsu) cuando no me sienta tan incomoda… quiero irme…

(Yui) ¿no escuchaste?… no quiere que la molestes…

(Yuki) no se meta…

(Yui) fuera… /saco un arma y la puso en la cabeza de el…/

(Yuki) esta bien… me voy… /asustado… salió de ahí/

(Ritsu) ¿de done carajos sacaste un arma?

(Yui) la compre ayer… /apretó el gatillo mojando a Ritsu/

(Ritsu) pensé que…

(Yui) hubieras visto tu cara… /se burlo/

(Ritsu) gracias… ¿Por qué? /pregunta el motivo de su rescate/

(Yui) porque sos Ricchan… y aunque te tenga envidia… y te deba una paliza… en caso lastimes a Azunya… sos mi amiga…

(Ritsu) pensé que me odiabas

(Yui) quien sabe… eh Ricchan… ¿Cómo va todo?... ¿alguna vez sentiste celos por Azunya?

(Ritsu) si… pero es que… bueno me da vergüenza que crea que soy tonta e inmadura…

(Yui) pero lo sos…

(Ritsu) bueno pero eso es un código entre las dos…

(Yui) ¿y Mío chan?

(Ritsu) Mío me dio un golpe bajo… yo me siento tan confundida… yo me siento mal por querer tener a las dos…

(Yui) no se te ocurra engañar a Azusa…

(Ritsu) no te incumbe lo que haga con Azusa… /silencio… varios minutos/ Azusa esta celosa… lo sé… su mirada… ella esta celosa

(Yui) es normal no… has estado con Mío chan desde que tienen… /interrumpida/

(Ritsu) me sorprende lo cabeza hueca que sos… esta celosa de vos… ahora que estas con Himeko… si Azusa hace lo mismo que Mío hizo conmigo… recházala…

(Yui) ¿Por qué haría eso?... no rechazaste a Azusa sabiendo que yo la amo… y sabiendo que…

(Ritsu) tenes razón… que rabia…

(Yui) ¿Qué harías si Mío chan se cansa?

(Ritsu) seria lo mejor ¿no?... que digo… me muero de celos… seria bueno que pudiera tener a las dos… pero no se puede… me encanta Mío… es tan linda… pero tambien me encanta Azusa… es tan segura… /cambio su rostro y sonrió/ vamos afuera y bailamos un poco…

(Yui) se… /siguió a Ritsu/

(Azusa) /salió del baño junto con Mío/ ¿tanto se me nota?

(Mío) ¿a quien le importa?... ella aun siente algo por mi… y lo escuchaste por su boca… Azusa… yo voy por ella…

(Azusa) /teléfono sonó/ alo… ¿donde?... bien voy para allá… no pueden ser mas molestos… porque no pueden comportarse como padres… estoy harta de ustedes… ya voy…

(Mío) ¿estás bien?

(Azusa) yo tengo que irme… por favor no se aproveche hoy de mi ausencia… /salió/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Planeado**

Azusa salió de aquel local… dejando a Mío en el baño… quien salió del mismo… podía ver en el centro de la pista a Ritsu y a Mugi…

(Mío) ¿y Yui?... seguro se fue con Himeko… /se respondió a si misma… se acerco a la pista… se acerco a Mugi y al oído/ eh Mugi… una chica que quiere hablarte

(Mugi) /aun cerca de su oído/ no hay necesidad que trates de engañarme… nos vemos mañana…

(Mío)/avergonzada y colorada/ g-gracias… Ritsu… nos vamos… ¿has tomado?…

(Ritsu) solo me tome una… ¿y las chicas?

(Mío) vamos… /tomo a Ritsu de la mano… y salieron…/

(Ritsu) ¿adonde vamos?

(Mío) a caminar… Azusa dijo que tenia que hacer algo con sus padres… me dijo que no te preocuparas…

(Ritsu) ah… ya veo… ¿se fue con Yui?

(Mío) ni idea… "esta celosa… lo sé… pero voy hacer que la olvide…" ¿Aun estas enojada conmigo?

(Ritsu) solo olvídalo Mío…

(Mío) sentémonos acá… /Ritsu se sentó en una banca… mientras que Mío fue por un chocolate caliente…/ esta frio… toma esto…

(Ritsu) gracias… en verdad está frio acá fuera…

(Mío) si… /se saco su abrigo/ toma…

(Ritsu) no seas exagerada…

(Mío) estas congelándote… solo póntelo…

(Ritsu) b-bien… /se puso el abrigo de Mío… sentía el olor de ella…/ "huele tan rico… su fragancia es tan única…" /observaba a Mío de reojo… de repente sintió…/

(Mío) esta lloviendo… vamos… /le tomo de la mano… corrieron… para cubrirse de la lluvia… pero aun así… estaban mojadas… y ningún taxi quería llevarlas…/ lo que faltaba…

(Ritsu) caminemos hasta llegar a casa…

(Mío) estas loca… vamos… /camino delante de Ritsu… después de 5 minutos caminando se detuvo/ entremos

(Ritsu) ¿un motel?… me voy caminando

(Mío) vamos a entrar… esta lloviendo fuerte… pescaras una neumonía… /la tomo de la mano y entraron…/ una habitación… por favor /cara colorada/

(¿?) bien… /entrego una llave/

(Mío) /camino y no soltaba a Ritsu… entraron a la habitación/quítate la ropa y metete a bañar… luego me baño yo… estamos lejos…

(Ritsu) b-bien… "esto no esta bien… ahora me siento insegura…" /entro al baño… se quito la ropa… encendió la llave y el agua caliente caía… en verdad se sentía bien… tenia los ojos cerrados… sintió un pequeño aire entrar a la ducha/

(Mío) no pude evitarlo… /estaba tras ella… podía ver el agua recorrer su cuerpo… sus ojos se deleitaban con esa escena… el dedo índice de su mano izquierda… empezó a recorrer la espalda…/ me fue imposible… tenerte desnuda tan cerca… /beso el cuello… y bebió del agua que caía por el mismo… sus manos se posaron en las caderas de la castaña… quien no decía nada…/ quiero besarte… voltéate…

(Ritsu) ¿lo tenias planeado?…

(Mío) si… la parte de la lluvia salió perfecta… /la volteo… con su mano izquierda tomo del cuello a la castaña… y con la derecha de la cintura para presionarla contra su cuerpo… la beso… el agua entraba entre sus bocas… y viajaba entre las lenguas de ambas… la castaña se podía notar molesta… pero respondía… a cada acto de la pelinegra…/

(Ritsu) "esta tan segura…" /rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de ella… al sentir que la mano izquierda de la pelinegra bajo hasta la cintura tambien… la pelinegra la contramino contra la pared… podía sentir el cuerpo de ella presionarle… sentir los labios de ella devorar los suyos… no aguantaba mas… necesitaba estar con ella… no podía resistirse… lo deseo tantas veces… lo soñó demasiado tiempo… y aunque quiera… no podía detenerse… apago la regadera… rodeo con su pierna la de la pelinegra… quien la levanto de sus nalgas… y la metió en la tina… quedando ella abajo… el gris victorioso de sus ojos… eran perfectos… ante la miel de los suyos… la boca de ella… tomo uno de los senos… la lengua de ella… jugaba con el pezón… sus dientes hacían el esfuerzo entre morder o no el pezón… su otra mano jugaba con el otro pezón… la castaña metió sus dedos… entre el cabello negro…/

(Mío) /sentía la fuerza con que ella presionaba… sentía los dedos de ella entre su cabello… en señal de pedir mas… el sabor de su cuerpo… era entre dulce y salado… su olor… perfecto y único… la suavidad de su cuerpo… y la feminidad oculta del día… a flor de piel en el sexo… su cabello suelto… y la rebeldía del mismo… su boca entre abierta… sus gemidos… y…/ "mi nombre… acabo de escuchar mi nombre de su boca…" /cambio de seno… sus manos agarraron la cadera de ella… acomodándola… para poder acomodarse ella misma… separo su boca del pezón… ambas se miraron al los ojos… la castaña la jalo del cuello… para besarla… al hacerlo sintió el cuerpo de ella… rozar el suyo… una sensación exquisita… que deseo repetir… coloco una de sus manos a los lados de la tina… para sostenerse… y empezó a frotar su cuerpo con el de ella… mientras que la castaña metió sus manos por al cintura de la pelinegra… sus uñas se aferraron a ella…/

(Ritsu) /necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de ella… presionaba con sus manos y uñas el cuerpo de la pelinegra para sentir el frote de su cuerpo con mas fuerza… ayudándole… encada movimiento que ella hacía… ver su rostro… sentir su respiración… sentir sus senos… sus caderas… su impulso… su seguridad…/

(Mío) /no aguantaba mas… tenia que tocarla… metió su mano entre las piernas de la castaña… sus dedos… acariciaron… los alrededores de la intimidad de la castaña… su dedo centro… entro un poco… y jugo antes de penetrarle… con una pequeña parte… que por lo visto la hacía retorcerse… que le hacía… sentir sus uñas cada vez entrar con mas fuerza… y marcar la parte de la cintura de su espalda… sin dejar de jugar con aquella pieza que provocaba tanto placer en su mujer… metió uno de sus dedos… que provoco un gemido… y el coloro de las mejías de la castaña… y aquella mirada perdida en deseo… aquel cuerpo pidiendo mas… sentir la calidez dentro de su cuerpo… ver el fruto de sus actos… quería sentirla mas… quería ver que tanto podía lograr… metió otro dedo… se movió con mas fuerzas… podía verla a ella aferrada a su cuerpo… y a sus actos… y escuchar su nombre una y otra vez…/

(Ritsu) /tenia que admitirlo… no era lo mismo… con ella era diferente… conocerla de esta manera… tan segura… tan dominante… sacando ese lado tan posesivo… sentirse tan de ella… manejada por ella… era de ella… siempre lo fue… sentir su boca… su saliva… sus manos… sus movimientos… no había palabras… lo único claro en su mente…/ Mío… /era su nombre… el cansancio de su cuerpo… esa corriente eléctrica que recorre su cuerpo al sentir la respiración de ella en sus hombros… sus senos chocar con los suyos… su cuerpo robar las fuerzas del suyo…/

(Mío) /lo vio en su rostro… lo escucho en sus gemidos… lo sintió en su respiración… y su mano la causante… de aquel momento placentero y el limite de sus fuerzas… la vio cansada… sin más fuerzas… tomo agua entre sus manos… la dejo caer entre los senos de ella… y lamio el agua que quedo… llegó hasta su boca… aquella boca que deseaba… que amaba… aquel sabor único… ella estaba cansada… la tomo de la mano… la saco de aquella tina… seco el cuerpo de ella… quien no decía nada… las ropas estaban mojadas…/

(Ritsu)/se metió en la cama… entre las sabanas… la pelinegra hizo lo mismo… sin decir nada… se acerco a los senos de la pelinegra… sintió el brazo de ella rodearle.../

(Mío) /sintió las piernas de la castaña… enredarse con las suyas… y uno de sus brazos… abrazarle por la cintura… y luego solo el vio dormir…/ cualquiera que te viera dormir… te creería un ángel… si supieran… /beso la cabeza de la castaña…/ si supieras cuanto te amo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Solo dormir**

Ambas quedaron dormidas… el cuerpo de la una aferrada con la otra… sus cuerpos dándose calor mutuamente… sin pensar… esperando que el tiempo transcurra… en cuanto a Azusa… estaba en una comisaria… pagando una fianza… sus padres habían sido arrestados por armar un escándalo en un bar…

(Azusa) ya pague… pero los sacaran mañana… buenas noches… /salió de aquel lugar/

(Yui) ¿de nuevo?... tus padres son graciosos…

(Azusa) Yui sempai… ¿Qué hace aquí?

(Yui) esperabas a Ritsu… lo sé… pero me robe su celular… imagine que le mandarías mensaje y eso… y bueno no la deje verte… ¿caminamos?... traje paraguas… /se lo mostro/

(Azusa) s-si… /nerviosa/

(Yui) lo siento… soy muy mala para guardarme lo que siento… y no me dio la gana que te acostaras con Ritsu hoy…

(Azusa) ¿tanto la odia?

(Yui) un poco…

(Azusa) pero fui yo… quien se enamoro de ella

(Yui) pero a vos… yo te amo… y necesitaba odiar a alguien… y a vos no puedo odiarte… y Ricchan es mi amiga… se que me lo aguanta… se dejo tentar… ¿Quién no lo haría?... pero te lo digo de nuevo… ella es de Mío… aunque te moleste

(Azusa) ¿y usted?...

(Yui) estás celosa… /rio/ lo sabía…

(Azusa) ¿lo hizo a propósito?... sabia que iba aponerme celosa… ¿cierto?

(Yui) si…

(Azusa) fue un golpe bajo…

(Yui) fue directo… vas a tener que sufrir un poco… por haber metido en tu cama a mi amiga… ¿tu casa o la mía?...

(Azusa) la mía… me gusta mucho Ritsu sempai

(Yui) me hubiera molestado menos que te hubieses interesado en Mío o en Mugi… pero Ricchan… mi Ricchan… mi amiga… eso no te lo perdono

(Azusa) no lo estoy pidiendo perdón… ¿Por qué esta acá? /pregunto directo a los ojos/

(Yui) quiero que la dejes… ella no te va dejar… no quiere lastimarte… no sabe que la utilizaste…

(Azusa) no la utilice… yo la amo… /leve sonrojo/

(Yui) pero no como a mi… esa es la diferencia… y ella no te ama… no como a Mío… muere por ella… cae ante ella… lo sé… vos la viste llorar… y yo la vi y escuche soñar con ella…

(Azusa) si yo dejo a Ritsu sempai… ¿usted va a dejar a esa Himeko?

(Yui) no… tenes que ganarte tu derecho de ser mi mujer de nuevo… es tu ultima oportunidad… por esta noche… solamente voy a dormir a tu lado… me pregunto… ¿serás capaz de aguantarte?... en fin… Azunya… la única persona que te conoce… completamente… tu alma y tu cuerpo… soy yo… se lo que te gusta… es tu decisión… quiero tu respuesta al amanecer… llegamos… /se paro frente a la casa de Azusa/

(Azusa) /abrió la puerta… entraron… Azusa se cambio… se metió en la cama… observaba cada movimiento de la ambarina…/

(Yui) / saco su ropa… despacio… sin vergüenza alguna… tentándola… se puso una camiseta de Azusa… paso al lado de ella y se metió a la cama… al fondo… se metió en la sabana…/ ¿dormimos?

(Azusa) le aseguro… que me aguantare

(Yui) bien… buenas noches…

.

.

.

¿Cómo estuvo?... díganme plis… bueno espero sus ideas… porque me esta costando un poquito… gracias por leerme… en este instante estoy muriendo de sueño… esperare ansiosa… sus reviews… bueno iré a dormir… gracias… noches….


	5. Admitir lo que ya no se puede negar

Olaa… acá toy… bueno este cap me gusto mucho… pero si les digo… no hubiese avanzado sin sus ideas… están muy buenas… gracias son lo ++++… a leer…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Puntos claros**

Las horas parecían largas… tener a una Yui semi desnuda al lado no ayudaba en nada… sobretodo sabiendo lo descuidada que era para dormir… Azusa salió de su cama bajo a la sala para ver televisión… pero al televisión no ayudo mucho… se pasaba por la puerta del cuarto… para ver como estaba Yui… al sentirse tentada… regresaba inmediatamente a la sala… y así regreso a los minutos a la habitación… hasta que simplemente entro…

(Azusa) "¿a quien engaño?... estoy muriendo por tocarla… solo a mi se me ocurre la grandiosa idea de fijarme en Ritsu sempai… y lo peor que estoy segura… que Mío sempai se aprovecho de mi ausencia… ahhhh que rabia… saber que ella esta en su cama… y yo sin poder irme a reclamar… estoy embobada… amo que Yui sempai use mi ropa…" /su mirada lasciva recorría el cuerpo de Yui/

(Yui) ¿estas dudando?... bueno si te molesto… llamo a Himeko para que venga por mi… /se sentó… saco su teléfono… marco…/ hey… ola… podrías venir por mi… estoy en ropa interior… jajaja… te espero entonces… bueno te mando bes/interrumpida/

(Azusa) /se acerco a Yui… quito el teléfono de Yui y lo cerro… gateo de manera de dejar a Yui bajo ella…/ bien… tenia razón no me aguanto… /tenia a Yui entre sus manos y entre sus piernas… se acerco le beso…/ "ah… amo la boca de Yui sempai… es dulce… me encanta su obviedad al seducirme…" /beso el cuello de Yui… sus manos recorrieron sus caderas… subieron por su cintura… el camino era correcto para llegar a los senos de ella… pero las manos de Yui se interpusieron…/

(Yui) ¿creíste que iba a ser fácil?… te lo dije… te va costar muchísimo… volver a tenerme… Azusa… no puedo ocultar lo que siento… y estoy molesta… como nunca estuve… así que inténtalo de nuevo...

(Azusa) esta jugando conmigo…

(Yui) solo se puede saber lo que se tiene… si se ve perdido… y de vos depende… que esto… /puso su mano en l corazón…/ y esto… /refiriéndose a su cuerpo/ sea algo perdido para vos… /se escucho una corneta/ vienen por mi… te devuelvo esa camisa mañana… nos vemos… / le agarro del cuello… la jalo… y la beso… un beso con fuerza… luego al soltó… salió de la cama… solo con la camiseta y su panti… fuera de la casa de Azusa… un auto color negro con una rubia… al salir Yui levanto la mano… despidiéndose/

(Azusa) me lo merezco… /sonrió/ ah… Yui sempai… en verdad me conoce… y ahora como hago para hablar con Ritsu sempai… solo queda hablarle a ella… espero interrumpirlas… no soporto estar así… se que amo a Yui sempai… pero Ritsu sempai es tan linda… que me encanta… soy una horrible persona… por querer a dos mujeres… no merezco a ninguna… voy a llamarle… no… hoy engañe a Ritsu sempai… me merezco que este con ella… bueno… pero ella no se merece estar con Ritsu sempai… estoy podrida en celos… Yui sempai con esa rubia… y Ritsu sempai con ella… mejor voy a dormir… mañana será otro día… al final no puedo seguir a las dos…

.

.

.

**La loca realidad**

Azusa se tiro en su cama… y se quedo dormida… en cuanto a Ritsu… se despertó… se sentó… se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto de muy mala decoración… miro a su lado derecho… estaba Mío desnuda… descuidada al dormir con sus senos al aire… su cabello regado en la cama… y la sabana cubriendo solo desde sus caderas hacia abajo…

(Ritsu) no puedo creerlo… no debí… /recorrió con su mirada… el cuerpo de la pelinegra… miro sus manos… y se puso un tanto avergonzada… al recordarse gimiendo el nombre de la mujer a su lado…/ soy una desvergonzada… será mejor que… debería irme… /salió de la cama… su ropa estaba húmeda… se la puso… estaba a punto de salir… cuando vio la mano blanca de Mío detener la puerta…/ es mejor que me vaya… yo no debí… yo… yo estoy con Azusa

(Mío) estas conmigo… estoy acá… acabo de hacerte el amor… ¿y te vas? /le volteo…/

(Ritsu) exacto… yo no debí… no debí acostarme con vos… /quedo recostada en la puerta…/

(Mío) ¿acostarte?... hicimos el amor… /puso su frente con la de ella/

(Ritsu) yo… me voy… esto esta mal… /cierra los ojos/

(Mío) ¿mal?... no te lo parecía hace unas horas… /sus rostros juntos…/

(Ritsu) /abrió los ojos… sintiendo la respiración de ella… su aliento/ Mío… no hagas eso… me siento una basura… /sintió la boca de Mío besarle… podía ver sus ojos grises… retándole… a que se soltara de aquel beso… solo cerro los ojos… y se dejo besar… agarro a Mío de las caderas… y la acerco a ella… se despegaron de aquel beso/

(Mío) ¿lo ves?... soy una idiota… una estúpida… le tengo miedo a todo… /mientras le quita la ropa húmeda/ soy pre juiciosa… soy vergonzosa… esto es lo que soy… pero no le tengo mas miedo a lo que siento… no me importa lo que los demás digan… y cuando estoy con vos… me siento confiada… segura… no me da vergüenza… bueno no todo… /escucho una risa burlona de la castaña/ perdón… por dejarte pasar… he hecho lo que puedo por estar a tu lado… pero tu actitud… me hace difícil estar con vos… no se que mas hacer… para que entiendas que te amo…

(Ritsu) /suspiro/ Mío… es lindo todo lo que decís… pero…

(Mío) shuu… por favor… solo esta noche… que sea para mi… te lo ruego… solo esta noche… duerme conmigo… bésame a mi… solo por hoy… /le beso… la metió en la cama… se metió tambien… Ritsu quedo recostada en su pecho/ si tengo que ser la segunda… lo voy hacer… esperare lo necesario… hasta que tengas el valor de dejarla…

(Ritsu) ¿y si no la dejo?

(Mío) vas a hacerlo… lo sé… esperare… no te sientas mal… pero te vas a dar cuenta… que no es lo mismo… estar en mis brazos… que en los de ella… que no es lo mismo… amanecer conmigo… que con ella… y que nadie te hace hacer lo quiera… como yo… perdona mi arrogancia… pero estas en un motel de mala muerte conmigo… y desde ahora… esta habitación… va ser el lugar de nuestros encuentros…

(Ritsu) no se trata de eso Mío… nunca negué el poder que tenias para dominarme… con que me mires estoy a tu merced… pero tambien me gusta ella… he empezado a quererla… y me gusta… y que estoy pensando en ella tambien…

(Mío) "entonces saquémosla de esta cama" /se sentó en la cama… recostada en el respaldo… la castaña se extraño… tambien quedo sentada…/ deja de sentirte culpable… /le tomo la mano… indicándole que se acercara a ella…/

(Ritsu) /sin mas… hizo lo que ella pidió… quedando sentada sobre las piernas de ella… que quedaron entre las de la castaña… ante los ojos de Ritsu… Mío era la criatura mas bella existente/ sos tan hermosa…

(Mío) /le tomo de las caderas… para acercarle… y metió unos de los senos de la castaña en su boca… lo chupo… lo succiono… con sus dientes lo mordía un poco… su lengua lo lamia… al momento lo soltó… formando un puente de saliva entre su boca y el seno de ella…/ amo tu cuerpo… tu sabor… te has convertido en una necesidad… eras la tonta que me molestaba… y hoy la tonta por la que vivo… /sus manos tomaron los senos de la castaña… en la cual noto… cierta excitación…/ jamás me imagine… en una situación de estas… hasta el día que me lo dijiste… no dejo de pensarte así… de soñar con tu cuerpo… de soñar con hacértelo… con besarte /beso/… con lamerte /su lengua lamio el pezón derecho de la joven/… mi mente solo piensa en todas las maneras posibles… y existentes de tener sexo… de tenerte así…/su dedo índice… recorrió entre sus senos hasta llegar al ombligo de la castaña… luego sus manos en la cadera de ella… subieron por la espalda de la oji miel… y luego bajaron… llegaron hasta las nalgas… las agarro… las presiono… agarrándola de las mismas para acercarla mas…/

(Ritsu)/la castaña se dio cuenta de una sola cosa… en esa primera vez junta… es que si algo sabia hacer la pelinegra… era excitarla en un instante… estaba deseosa… no podía negarlo… entre mas cerca y mas presión tenia contra el cuerpo de la oji gris… mas le deseaba… sentir las manos posesivas de ella sobre su cuerpo… sentía su intimidad latir… por ella… sus senos y su boca luchando un uno a uno… por la boca de ella… y agradeciendo esa lluvia planeada… por ese momento… que va… a quien engañaba… estaba ahí por ella… para ella… solo verla… solo escucharla… estaba ardiendo… su respiración se volvía notable y rápida… la necesitaba…/ solamente hacelo… que ya no aguanto… te necesito… ya… no me importa nada… me venciste…

(Mío) como mi mujer ordene… / con una de sus manos empezó a jugar con el clítoris de ella… y con la otra… por el lado de la nalga… metió su dedo dentro de la vagina de ella… mientras movía sus manos… la observaba a ella… mover sus caderas… facilitándole la penetración… sus senos saltaban en su rostro… era un espectáculo perfecto ante sus ojos… ver el sudor de ella… recorrerle el cuerpo… ver sus ojos cerrados… escuchar sus gemidos…/

(Ritsu) "carajos… no puedo mas… esta mujer va enloquecerme… se aprovecha de mi debilidad por ella… esta tan adentro… su manera de moverse… siento su respiración en mi pecho… mierda… ¿tan rápido aprendió lo que me gusta?... ni siquiera yo conocía tanto placer…" /seguía moviendo sus caderas… podía sentirla… ella movía sus dedos… ella había encontrado ese punto… ese punto que le hacia perder la razón… que le hacia sentir explotar… sabia jugar bien con la castaña… quien al mover sus caderas rozaba toda la parte alta de sus cuerpo con el de ella… podía sentir los pezones erectos de ella… el aliento de ella… recorrer de arriba hacia abajo entre sus senos… aun sin verla sentía esa mirada… devorándola…/

(Mío) /el cuerpo sudado de ella… frotándose contra el suyo… su cabello mojado… de sudor… su cuerpo ardiente… era un incendio que le arrebataba cada aliento… cada mirada… que contribuía a que la lujuria… el deseo y la pasión por ella… aumentara… eso no era sexo… era amor… si lograba sacar esa mujer en ella… tenia que ser amor… verla bailar sobre la pelinegra misma… ante sus ojos…/ "tiene que ser amor… porque tanta perfección… no esta permitida todo el tiempo… esto es amor… lo hizo una vez mas… lo provoque… su respiración… esta agitada… mis manos están llenas de ella… su cuerpo esta cansado… sus ojos… ni siquiera puede abrirlos… esta recostada en mi pecho… desde aquí puedo recorrer su espalda con mis ojos… parece un tobogán de lo hermosamente arqueada que esta… el color bronceado de su piel… puedo notarlo.. aun con esta luz tan baja…"

(Ritsu) /recostada en ella/ "nada en esta vida me complace tanto desde hoy… que estar en su pecho… que recuperar mis fuerzas en sus brazos… que sosegar esta agitada sensación… junto a ella… aun en esta oscuridad… puedo notar lo blanco de su piel… el gris de sus ojos… la suavidad de su piel… y aun en este momento que no tengo fuerzas… quiero que haga conmigo… lo que se le plazca… lo que su mente desee… lo que su cuerpo le pida… no me importa nada mas…" /quedo dormida en ella/

(Mío) /pudo notar que los parpados cansados de ella… una vez mas le prohibían ver la miel de sus ojos… se acomodo… sin dejar de abrazarle… y se acostó… y se durmió a su lado… eso era lo que deseaba para su vida… dormir con ella… después de disfrutarla así… tan apasionada y entregada a sus brazos… verla partir al mundo de los sueños… después de hacerle el amor… después del sexo… ser la ladrona de sus fuerzas… de su pasión… los ojos de Mío simplemente se cerraron… /

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cosas que hacer**

Los rayos del sol… luchaban por entrometerse en la habitación… Ritsu abrió los ojos… y podía ver a Mío… dormida… aquel rostro calmado… tranquilo… levanto la sabana… su boca… beso los senos de ella… se sentó… acaricio el rostro de la pelinegra… beso sus labios… pudo notar que la pelinegra se despertó…

(Ritsu) perdón… no quise despertarte… pero no me aguante por besarte… /sonrió avergonzada a verse infraganti…/

(Mío) /se sintió un poco avergonzada… al sentirse deseada… levanto su mano acaricio el rostro de la castaña/ no puedo creerlo… te tengo… acá conmigo… te amo tanto…

(Ritsu) no deberías… /quedo recostada en el respaldar de la cama… Mío se metió entre las piernas de la castaña… quedando acostada en el vientre de la misma… sintió las manos de ella aferrarse a su cintura…/

(Mío)/beso el vientre de la castaña/ te amo… amo esta situación… bueno esto… estar acá… revuelta en las sabanas… desnudas… las dos… poder besarte… que me despiertes… con tu boca… estar así… holgazanear desnudas y juntas… tu piel caliente… sentir tu desnudo… abrir mis ojos y verte… sentirte mi mujer… y de nadie mas… saber que aquí… tu dueña soy yo… saber que aquí… solo somos las dos… /su rostro apoyado en el vientre de la castaña/

(Ritsu) /desvió la mirada/soy demasiado cobarde y egoísta… y lo peor… es que la culpa dejo de afectarme… ¿Por qué tenes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles?... /silencio/ yo te amo…

(Mío) pero no vas a dejarla… no te preocupes… tomate tu tiempo… no me molesta… bueno si… pero fui yo quien te puso en esta situación…

(Ritsu) eso no lo justifica… es mejor que esto no vuelva a repetirse… /sintió las manos de Mío aferrarse a sus caderas/

(Mío) no por favor… eso no… que yo ya no puedo… ya no puedo verme sin tu cuerpo… te lo ruego… dame aunque sea un poco… solo un poco… no me importa estar escondida… yo te espero… /abrazada a la castaña/

(Ritsu) "esto me hace sentir peor… soy una basura… debería desaparecer… tengo que dejar a una…" me voy… /se soltó de Mío… salió de la cama…/

(Mío) por favor… no me dejes… /le pidió aun en la cama/

(Ritsu) es tarde… /empezó a cambiarse/

(Mío) solo hoy /rogando/

(Ritsu) me pediste la noche te la di… tenemos clases…

(Mío) ¿ahora te importan?... ¿vas dejarme?... /sus ojos estaban llorosos/

(Ritsu) /se acerco a la pelinegra/ tengo que dejar a una… /se puso los zapatos…/ ¿vas a quedarte ahí?

(Mío) ¿no te das cuenta?… estas matándome /llorando/

(Ritsu) ¿Por qué?... solo te he dicho que debo dejar a una… y que tenemos clases… /cayo a cuenta… se acerco a Mío/ vos y yo no tenemos nada… solo tengo algo con ella… así que voy a dejarla… es verdad que soy un aprovechada… que siempre veo mi conveniencia… y aun así… viste algo bueno en mi… me rogaste… cuando no debías… porque estando en una relación… acabe en un motel con vos… porque aun yo teniendo celos de otra… aun así… callaste y me amaste… estuviste dispuesta a estar escondida aquí… por mi… no me pediste nada a cambio por darme placer… y egoístamente yo… no te devolví ni una sola caricia… y siendo todo esto que soy… tus ojos no han dejado de llorar por mi… cuando no deberías… así que voy a dejarla… si estas dispuesta a correr el riesgo de estar con esta mujer tan egoísta… que solo piensa en ella… y que te humillo la noche entera… aprovechándose de tu amor… y de tu desesperación… para hacerme de placer… incluso yo… puedo entender… que no puedo jugar mas con las dos… y perdona mi modestia… pero te escogí… como si fueran alguna cosa… yo te escogí… quiero que todos sepan… que soy tu mujer… que la persona que pudo dominarme… fue la asustadiza… la vergonzosa… la llorona… Mío… a esa a quien amo… /le beso…/

(Mío) tonta… /le abrazo/ deja ese concepto ridículo de vos misma… no sos egoísta… solo te protegías… y jamás me sentí humillada… y me da un placer infinito… verte sumergida de placer por mi causa… y tus caricias… fueron tu respiración… fue tu cuerpo frotando el mío… fue tu sudor… tus gemidos… tus uñas en mi espalda… tus manos presionándome contra tu cuerpo… tu debilidad ante mi… haciéndome sentir importante… y esa valentía que te caracteriza tanto… es lo que me encanta… esa manera de dejarte de rodeos… de decidir por lo que te parece bien… y aun mejor es para mi… escucharte decir que me escogiste… a mi que te falle… me escogiste… /suspiro/ nos vemos en clases…

(Ritsu) /saco el teléfono de Mío… y tomo una foto de ella en la cama…/ mas te vale que me la mandes cuando haya recuperado mi teléfono… nos vemos… /le beso… dejo la parte que gano en el live… en una mesa…/ acá esta mi parte… para que pagues la habitación… nos vemos… /salió de la habitación… y del motel… tomo un taxi… llego a su dormitorio… tomo un baño… se cambio… y fue a clases/

(Mío) /sonrió… ese era el mejor día de su vida... se levanto… se ducho… y se cambio… y salió de aquella habitación… pago la habitación…/

(¿?) su novia es linda… felicidades… "que suerte"

(Mío) g-gracias… /cara colorada… se retiro… llego a su dormitorio… tomo sus libros y fue a clases…/

Ritsu estabas en clases… en su tercera clase… para ser exactos… cuando Yui entro… tenia en su rostro una satisfacción enorme… aun sin quererlo… Ritsu se sintió celosa… al pensar a Yui con Azusa… sabia que no debía… ya había tomado una decisión…

(Yui) eh… Ricchan… el casting es mañana… /sonrió/

(Ritsu) "me llamo Ricchan… eso solo significa que paso la noche con ella"… si… es mañana… /seria/ ¿Dónde estabas?

(Yui) quien sabe… /disfrutaba ver a Ritsu desesperada… al final aun siendo su amiga salió con su chica… bueno con la que le gustaba/ ah… un chico por ahí encontró esto… te llame y… /interrumpida/

(Ritsu) /se lo arrebato de un solo/ gracias…

Las clases acabaron… las chicas salieron… Ritsu fue directo al estudio… no había nadie… al momento llego Azusa… ambas se miraron a los ojos… Azusa fue directo a ella… y le beso…

(Ritsu) /sintió una boca posesiva… pero dudosa…/

(Azusa) /no podía negarlo… le gustaba la boca de Ritsu… se separo/ ayer bese a Yui sempai… y no hice mas… porque ella no me lo permitió… y la amo a usted… pero no como a ella… y que estuve celosa toda lo noche… pensándola en la cama con Mío sempai… pero mi deseo me hizo pensar mas en una manera de poder hacerle el amor a Yui sempai… porque no soporto pensar… que esta con esa rubia… estoy desesperada… y no se que hacer… /suspiro… preocupada de lo que dijera Ritsu/

(Ritsu) te dejo… y tambien me dieron celos… pero no me aguante… ella no tuvo que hacer mucho… solo me tentó un poco y yo caí… soy la peor novia que existe… /rio un poco/

(Ritsu y Azusa) ¡la escogí a ella! /dijeron las dos… preocupada por la reacción de la otra/

(Azusa) por eso es que usted me gusta… y créame no tengo la mas mínima idea de porque la amo a ella… este es la ultima vez que la beso… pero eso no signifique que deje de desearla… /tomo el rostro de la castaña y le beso/

(Ritsu) /era el mejor beso de despedida… se separaron/ bien… lo de desearnos es un secreto… no da que se note… gracias… /rieron con complicidad/

(Azusa) gracias… tocamos un rato… /tomando su guitarra/

Ambas sincronizaban sus instrumentos… cuando las otras chicas llegaron… Yui entro dudosa… y Mío sumamente insegura… no hizo más que tomar su bajo… y Mugi solo sonrió con una caja de pastelitos…

(Ritsu) /mirando a Mío… sabia que estaba insegura de que hacer… y resignada a ser la segunda/ ¿no vas a saludar a tu chica como se debe?... /sonrió/ no te preocupes Azusa y yo ya arreglamos nuestro asunto…

(Mío)/sintió un alivio… estaba resignada a ser la amante… pero escucharla decir esas palabras… le daba una seguridad enorme… fue donde ella… y le dio un beso… sencillo y dulce/

(Yui) ¿terminaron?

(Azusa) esa fue la condición… ¿no?... digo… para recuperarla… porque créame… usted no va volver a usar mi camisa en la cama de otra…

(Yui) /satisfacción… no había mayor descripción… en ese momento se sentía satisfecha… ella había decidido recuperarla…/ Azunya… no estés tan confiada…

(Azusa) si claro… va decirme que la quiere…

(Yui) ¿Por qué no?... es linda… inteligente… sabe lo que hace… y…

(Azusa) y me importa un carajo… ¿se le olvida que usted no puede ocultar lo que siente?... vamos a ensayar… Ritsu sempai…

(Ritsu) bien… 1… 2… 3… /choco las baquetas/

Ensayaron toda la tarde… al siguiente día… tenían un casting… por primera vez en tanto tiempo tenían una buena tarde de té… hace mucho tiempo que dos personas… observaban las practicas… desde unos arbustos… agachados… dos voces masculinas… discutían

(¿?) hey… parece que la colegiala… se decidió por Hirasawa… /rio/

(¿?) ¿feliz?... ahora yo tengo que aguantarme a dos zorras… alrededor de Hirasawa… ahhhh y lo peor… como la entiendo… Hirasawa es mas linda… y esta mas buena… /decía lascivamente/

(¿?) ¿mas buena?... si… claro… no esta mejor que Tainaka san… ¿escuchaste?… van a participar en el casting… solo espero… que no tengamos mala suerte… y que no se fijen en ellas…

(¿?) se… ¿vamos?... se me acabo el espacio en la memoria… no me caben mas fotos… y no me aguanto por revelarlas… saque varias que están espectacular… /decía mientras aun las veía/

(¿?) te toca comprar la comida… compra arroz y verduras… /mientr4as caminaban/

(¿?) yo llevare un pastel hoy…

.

.

.

Bueno… ¿Qué tal?... ¿Cómo estuvo?... díganme… que me muero de ansias de saber… y necesito ideas… por favorrrrr… espero sus reviews… quiero saber que les aprecio este cap…


	6. Asegurar

Olaaa… aquí estoy… bueno me había quedado sin inspiración… pero un poquito me vino hoy… espero no este tan mal este capitulo… bueno a leer… y gracias por el apoyo… aun cuando estoy en este bajón de inspiración

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Intimidada**

Después del ensayo las chicas regresaron a su dormitorio… entraron y las cosas de Mío estaban empacadas…

(Ritsu) ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Ichigo? /pregunto extrañada al ver a la chica en la habitación/

(Ichigo) buenas noches Tainaka… seré tu nueva compañera de habitación… en fin espero llevarnos bien… buenas noches Akiyama… Ah por cierto… yo usare el baño de segundo no me gusta que me apresuren… dicho todo esto… estamos bien…

(Mío) este es mi dormitorio tambien…

(Ichigo) habla con el encargado entonces… porque yo no tengo nada que ver… ellos tenían mis cosas hechas y me mandaron a esta habitación… y no pienso reclamar… es de muy mal gusto… cuando se trata de algo estúpido… y sin importancia…

(Mío) entonces… /le intimido su seguridad al hablar/

(Ritsu) vamos a hablar con el encargado de los dormitorios…

(Ichigo) bien… buenas noches…

(Mío) tengo que ir yo… bueno veré que puedo hacer… hasta mañana… /salió de la habitación/

(Ritsu) "esto es incomodo… ella me ve raro… seguro siempre le caí mal…"

(Ichigo) Tainaka… he notado tres cosas desde que entramos a la universidad

(Ritsu) ¿a si?... ¿Qué cosas? /confundida por el comentario/

(Ichigo) uno… que me ignoras a pesar que somos compañeras de clases… dos… que sos bastante popular entre los hombres… y tres que tus senos han crecido… lo que significa que estas teniendo sexo con alguien… y por alguna razón… las tres me molestan…

(Ritsu) todo lo que dijiste esta fuera de lugar… no tenemos la confianza suficiente…/interrumpida/

(Ichigo) la cuestión es la siguiente… me gustas mucho… desde la escuela… mientras todas veían a Akiyama yo veía a Tainaka… incluso soñé que te quite el vestido de la obra… con mis dientes… y que lamí tu…

(Ritsu) ahhhh… esa es demasiada información para mí… /nerviosa/

(Ichigo) podríamos hacerlo ahora… /se acerco a la cama de Ritsu…/ no le diré nada a Akiyama… solo quiero sacarme las ganas… /le propuso/

(Ritsu) no me toques… /la empujo/

(Ichigo)/se separo/ bien… bueno traerá algunas amigas al dormitorio… invite a una hoy… para estrenar mi nueva cama… /tocan la puerta/ ahí está…

(Ritsu) me importa nada… /se metió a la cama… viendo al lado de la pared… para poder dormirse…/

(Ichigo) pasa… la de la izquierda es mi cama… no me gusta hablar mucho… así que no trates que tengamos una conversación amena…

(¿?) no hay problema…

(Ichigo) te pondré un nuevo nombre… uno que solo conoceremos las dos… que solo usaras conmigo… me gusta Ritsu…

(Ritsu) "¿esta jodiendome?" /se metió mas en la sabana/

(Ichigo)/sea cerco a la chica…/

(Ritsu) "¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?... mierda… ese fue un gemido…"

(Ichigo) /podía notar a Ritsu nerviosa/

(Ritsu) "se la esta tirando… mierda… se la esta tirando pensando en mi… esto es incomodo"

La mañana llego… las clases pasaron… las chicas se reunieron… para ir a la prueba del casting… todas estaban emocionadas… la ropa que llevaban… patrocinada por Sawako… Mugi, Azusa y Yui iban delante de ellas… y atrás iban Mío y Ritsu… la pelinegra pudo notar a Ritsu extraña…

(Mío) ¿estás bien?... /al verla tan callada/

(Ritsu) si… estoy bien…

(Mío) no pude arreglar nada con respecto a los dormitorios…

(Ritsu) ya veo… "que mala suerte…" /su ultima esperanza apagada/

(Mío) /vio el desanimo en la castaña…/ ¿Qué sucede?

(Ritsu)/le era demasiado vergonzoso hablar de ello… y recordar la noche anterior… le desanimada/

(Mío) ¿algo paso?

(Ritsu) nada… /teléfono sonó… era un mensaje/ "_la pase bien anoche_… mierda… ¿Qué tipo de mensaje es este?"

(Mío) ¿Quién era?

(Ritsu) nadie Mío… no me molestes… /dijo en un tono grosero/

(Mío) no me molestes a mi… dame acá… /le quito el celular… reviso los mensajes/ ¿Qué significa esto?... ¿te acostaste con ella?... ah bueno… no te conformaste con tirarte a Azusa… ahora tambien a Ichigo… esto es el colmo /molesta/

(Ritsu) baja la voz… n- no es lo que parece…

(Mío) ¿no es lo que parece?... todavía te puso una imagen… tan…

(Ritsu) lo sé… ya la vi… pero no pase la noche con ella…

(Mío) ¿entonces?

(Ritsu) ella… bueno ella… me dijo que yo… que le gustaba… y bueno ella… me pidió que pasáramos la noche juntas… que quería sacarse las ganas…

(Mío) y vos cediste…

(Ritsu) eh… ¿Qué tipo de concepto tenes de mi?... claro que no… /molesta/

(Mío) ¿entonces que paso?... necesito saberlo… estoy por explotar… /estaba furiosa… a puras penas podía escucharla/

(Ritsu) ¿vas a dejarme hablar o no?

(Mío) ¬_¬… continua

(Ritsu) ella… esto es vergonzoso… ella invito a una chica a la habitación… y bueno… hizo eso… con ella… lo hizo pensando en mi… la llamaba por mi nombre… y escuche todo… y no quiero ni imaginar… que era lo que provocaban esos sonidos…

(Mío) Ritsu… perdón… yo…

(Ritsu) ella… ella me intimida… me siento… me siento en peligro cuando esta cerca… me siento desnuda… ella me ve… y yo solo puedo recordar esos sonidos… /decía recordando la noche anterior/

(Mugi) chicas llegamos… esta fila es inmensa… pediré nuestro numero…

(Mío) pídele que no te moleste… /exigió/

(Ritsu) no puedo… /mirando al suelo/

(Mío) por favor Ritsu… sos la persona mas directa y segura que conozco… /dijo sonriendo… pero pudo observar una Ritsu con la mirada baja/

(Ritsu) ella me asusta… esto es increíble… pero estoy asustada… yo… esto es incomodo…

(Mío) /le abrazo… empezó a preocuparse… estaba preocupada por ver a Ritsu tan desanimada… siempre la defendió… siempre la cuido… y ahora estaba tan falta de valor… y tambien no le gustaba nada… saber que alguien estaba tan enfermamente interesada en la castaña… eso era molesto…/ tranquila… buscaremos una solución juntas…

(Yui) chicas apúrense…

(Ritsu) Mío no le digas a las chicas… por favor… /le suplico/

(Mío) claro que no… no te preocupes… todo a estar bien… vamos…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mujer con dueña**

Las chicas hicieron su espera… Ritsu estuvo callada toda la espera… y las demás lo notaron… ella dijo que sentía dolor de cabeza… pero que estaba bien… llego su turno… pasaron al frente… cantaron Fuwa, Fuwa time… y bueno como a todas les dijeron que les hablarían… que esperaran su llamado… las chicas fueron a la universidad… todas pensaban que no las iban a llamar que les dijeron eso para que no se sintieran mal… pero no se sentían confiadas… fueron a la universidad… en el dormitorio de Mugi… tomaron te y por la noche Yui llevo a Azusa a su casa… Mío y Ritsu regresaban al dormitorio…

(Ritsu) ya me siento mejor… /se sentía avergonzada… por sentirse así de débil…/ voy a encargarme de la situación nos vemos mañana… /la beso y se fue/

(Mío) bien… /mientras veía a Ritsu desaparecer… se dirigió a su dormitorio…/

(Ritsu) /llego al dormitorio… se dio cuenta que no había nadie… suspiro en alivio… se metió al baño para ducharse… al salir de la ducha… la vio sentada en su cama…/

(Ichigo) recién bañada… me gusta… se siente mas tu olor… /sonrió con malicia/

(Mío) /caminaba hacia su dormitorio… de repente se detuvo/ soy verdaderamente estúpida… es obvio que lo dijo para… ahhhh soy una tonta… voy hacia allá… no se quien es mas tonta… ella por avergonzarse conmigo… o yo por no darme cuenta… /fue lo más rápido posible para llegar a su habitación/

(Ritsu) no me molestes… deja de fastidiarme… y deja de mirarme así… /agarro la toalla con fuerza/

(Ichigo) ¿Qué vas a hacer?... estos son mis ojos… y se que debajo de esa toalla no hay nada de ropa… que estas desnuda… con lo que deseo tenerte… digo… solo sácame las ganas… luego ya no te molesto… y mientras me digas que no… pasaras todas las noches conmigo… /se burlo… se levanto… pero en eso la puerta se abrió…/

(Mío) decidí… que pasaría la noche aquí… /se acerco a Ritsu y le beso… la cual correspondió rápido… le tomo de la cintura… y le acerco mas a ella…/

(Ichigo) "esa estúpida… lo que faltaba ver a mi mujer con esa…" /no se movía…/

(Ritsu) /voz suave/ ¿Qué estas haciendo?

(Mío) voy a hacértelo aquí… para que ella vea que tenes dueña… /le dijo/

(Ritsu) eso es vergonzoso…

(Mío) ya lo sé… pero es mas molesto que quiera meterse en tu cama… y aun más que estuvo a punto de hacerlo… no lo has entendido aun… cuando alguien quiere acercarse a vos… yo me pongo furiosa… celosa… y necesito que te vean como lo que sos… mía… mi mujer… mi novia… mi chica… y no pienso compartirte… ni un poquito… ni uno solo… y en verdad quiero que nos vea… /se quito al blusa… y la falda que llevaba… quedando en ropa interior… y tiro de la toalla de Ritsu… dejándola desnuda… y la contramino con el closet del cuarto…/

(Ichigo) "lo va hacer… mierda… ¿Qué paso con la vergonzosa Akiyama?... parece que los celos pueden mas…"

(Mío) /beso a la castaña… sus manos agarraron los senos de ella… y sus dedos jugaban con sus pezones… su pierna la metió entre las de la castaña… y luego la empezó a rozar con la intimidad de ella… podía empezar a sentir un poco húmedo… empezó a bajar… su dedo pulgar recorrió la línea marcada en el abdomen de Ritsu… su boca siguió el mismo camino de su dedo… pero esta se detuvo en uno de los senos…/

(Ritsu) /sentía la fuerza con la que Mío succionaba su seno… Mío se levanto… le agarro de las piernas… le cargo solo para meterla en al cama… la mirada malévola de Mío… era de verdad excitante… poder ver en sus ojos… el deseo… sentía como la pelinegra le lamia… y le mordía por donde se le ocurriera… sentir su cuerpo moverse sobre el suyo… verla tan desvergonzada… la pelinegra se paso al lado izquierdo de ella…/

(Mío)quiero besarte la espalda… /la castaña quedo de lado… viendo a la pared… puso su cuerpo contraminado a la espalda delgada de la castaña… se busco camino con sus manos para llegar a la intimidad de la oji miel… quien quedo después medio acostada boca abajo… acomodo la pierna de la castaña… para poder entrar… entro… era caliente… y estaba completamente mojado… la castaña estaba arqueada… y agarrada/

(Ichigo) /eso era humillante… se lo estaba haciendo… pero no podía ver a la castaña… solo veía la espalda de la pelinegra… y el brazo de la castaña agarrarle por el cuello… de ahí solo escuchaba sus gemidos… llamarle a Mío…/ "se la esta tirando en mis narices… y solo deja que la escuche… esto esta enfureciéndome"

(Mío) "ya suficiente le deje ver… espero que entienda… que Ritsu me pertenece… ya acabo… es linda cuando acaba… verla recuperarse me gusta" /su mirada recorría el cuerpo de la castaña/

(Ichigo) /se levanto… y salió de la habitación/

(Mío) ella se fue… /recorrió con su dedo desde la entre pierna de la castaña… hasta pasearse por la espalda de la chica… quien estaba exhausta… sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo desnudo de ella…/ me gusta cuando estas así… recuperándote… por hoy me quedo a dormir… me gusta tu cuerpo… es delgado y fino… y tu trasero es firme… es lindo… /sonrió/

(Ritsu) me siento… agotada… perdón yo… /avergonzada/

(Mío) tranquila… me gusta hacerlo a mi… no te sientas mal por eso… me gusta hacerlo así… me hace bien… /le explico/

(Ritsu) pero es que siempre… soy yo la que la tiene que pasarla bien… no es justo…

(Mío) shuu… /beso la espalda de ella… y luego su boca…/ ¿Quién te dijo que no la paso bien?

(Ritsu) bueno… es que… /interrumpida/

(Mío) me gusta hacerlo… se siente bien… seguro soy rara… pero me gusta así… adentro es caliente y no se… es rico… /sonrojada/ yo… bueno… me gusta… ¿está mal?... me gusta verte así… sentirte así… seguro es mi ego… pero se siente bien… mis manos llenas de vos… y tus senos… redondos… pequeños… caben en mi boca… y tus pezones… son lindos… y saben bien… y tu abdomen estirándose… para poder arquear tu espalda… y tus brazos aferrándose a mi… ¿es malo sentirme así aun cuando soy mujer? /pregunto… empezó a pensar que ella era extraña por sentirse de esa manera/

(Ritsu) no sé… yo siento… que solo yo recibo y no te doy nada a cambio… siento que no es justo que sea así… yo tambien debería… /se levanto… se puso como gata sobre Mío…/ tengo que hacer algo… para devolverte un poco de todo lo me das… haría lo que fuera

(Mío) "ella no escucho nada de lo que dije… ¿tan rara soy?"… bien… deme tus senos… ponlos en mi boca… /le ordeno/

(Ritsu) pero…

(Mío) dijiste que harías lo que fuera… pon tu seno derecho en mi boca… /la castaña obedeció… era como servicio a la habitación… empezaba a gustarle ese juego…/ abre mas las piernas…

(Ritsu) /eso era extraño… pero haría cualquier cosa que Mío quisiera… y que le hiciera feliz… abrió sus piernas mas…/

(Mío)/eso le gustaba… podía ver la intimidad de la castaña… por el espejo del closet… bajo su mano… y la metió… por primera vez observaba… como de dentro de ella salía… aquello que humedecía sus manos… en verdad Mío se sentía diferente por querer ver y tocar…/ quiero verlo…

(Ritsu) /colorada/ ¿verlo?

(Mío) si… eh… bueno si queres... perdón… se que es extraño… /se sintió avergonzada por tal pedido/

(Ritsu) bien… ¿Cómo queres que me ponga? /esa era una situación extraña/

(Mío)/su corazón latía a mil por hora…/ acostáte…

(Ritsu) bien… /un poco de vergüenza sentía… bueno quien no la sentiría /

(Mío)/abrió las piernas de la castaña…/ siempre lo toque… lo sentí… pero nunca lo vi… me gusta… es lindo… es… /metió uno de sus dedos…/ mierda… /pequeño gemido/ es perfecto… /trago saliva/ esta mojado…

(Ritsu) c-claro que lo esta… ahh… /sentía los dedos de la pelinegra jugar con su intimidad… y el rostro de ella reflejaba… lujuria... era vergonzoso estar en esa posición…/

(Mío)/era increíble ver como reaccionaba ella… cuando metía sus dedos… ver como su vientre se metía… al ella entrar… como ella se agarraba de las sabanas… ver como con esos movimientos ella sudaba… saco los dedos… los llevo a su boca…/ delicioso…

(Ritsu) no hagas eso…

(Mío) ¿Por qué no?... sabe bien… es tu sabor… y bueno sos mi novia… y todo lo tuyo es de mi pertenencia… y me gusta tu sabor…

(Ritsu) "su mirada es tan…"

(Mío) /subió se acerco al rostro de Ritsu…/ ¿te casarías conmigo?... para tenerte así… siempre…

(Ritsu) deja de bromear… ahh /al sentir los dedos de ella… dentro de nuevo/

(Mío) ¿bromeando?... es en serio… cásate conmigo… ¿no te gustaría ser la Sra. Akiyama?... /lamia el cuello de la castaña… luego mordió la oreja de ella… sin dejar de mover sus dedos y su cuerpo… dentro y sobre ella… una vez mas… logro lo que le gustaba… la llevo al limite nuevamente… sus manos estaban inundad de ella… con su mano llena de ella… todo ese liquido lo puso en el abdomen de la castaña… y luego lo lamio… al terminar de lamerlo todo… se acerco a ella… para besarla… recorrió la boca de ella con su lengua… podía verla totalmente sumisa ante ella… en verdad eso alimentaba su ego…/ a tu lado… yo me siento fuerte… como si pudiera vencer al mundo… solo porque estoy con vos… a tu lado me siento valiente… como si nada pudiera hacerme sentir mal… si estoy a tu lado… quiero que todos me vean… porque soy fuerte… si estoy sola… no me gustan que me vean… porque me siento débil… me gusta ser la que te hace… la que saborea… la que te hace cosas pervertidas… la que te ve así… entregada… quiero ser siempre la que esta a tu lado…

(Ritsu) si…

(Mío) ¿uhm?

(Ritsu) si acepto… pero después que salgamos de la universidad…

(Mío) claro… es una promesa… bueno entonces sigo… te dije que te lo haría toda la noche

(Ritsu)/su teléfono sonó… se levanto a agarrarlo… contesto/ alo… /sentía la boca de Mío en sus senos… y podía sentirla adentro/… si… ah… ¿el que?... ah… g-gracias… ahh… Mío… ah… espera… tengo una noticia… ah… /Mío no la dejaba hablar…/

(Mío) después… ahora no… /estaba demasiado ocupada para hablar…/

(Ritsu) nos llamaron… ah… espera… nos escogieron… /termino por decir/

(Mío) /levanto su rostro/ estas jodiendome… ¿de verdad?

(Ritsu) si… así que déjame dormir… porque mañana tenemos que presentarnos a las ocho de la mañana…

(Mío) una vez más para celebrarlo…

(Ritsu) déjame dormir…

Ritsu aviso a todas por mensaje de texto… dando las indicaciones y el lugar donde se reunirían… y bueno Mío no le dejo dormir en parte de la noche… en la madrugada por fin lograron dormir un poco… el siguiente día seria un importante día…

.

.

.

Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció?... espero les haya gustado… este fic me esta costando… pero daré lo mejor… algo tengo que aprender de hacerlo ¿cierto?... nos leemos


	7. Fama

Olaaaaa… ¿Qué tal?... acá yo… medio me inspire… espero poder arreglar bien el camino a lo que quiero llegar… bueno gracias por el apoyo… aun con este bajon… y bueno no dejen de darme ideas… porque me quedo en la luna y me cuesta mas… espero les guste… se que voy lento… pero es mas seguro así… a leer

**.**

**.**

**.**

**360º**

Era temprano aun… el despertador sonó… Ritsu lo escucho antes… estiro la mano para apagarla… bostezo… miro la cama de al lado… no había nadie…

(Ritsu) /voz suave/ en verdad funciono… /miro a su lado/ ¿Quién imaginaria que serias así cuando estas celosa?... despierta Mío… /se acerco para besarle… pero ni al caso…/ en fin… dejare que duerma un poco mas… iré a bañarme… lo que se viene es una mierda… /se levantó se metió en la ducha/

(Mío)/se despertó… a los segundos abrió los ojos… toco a su lado y no había nadie…/ aun esta poco tibio… /se volteo se fijo que no había nadie… tocaron la puerta… se asusto y se metió entre las sabanas… al final ese ya no era su cuarto… escucho la voz de Ritsu desde la ducha…/

(Ritsu) ¡voy!... /abrió la puerta/

(¿?) uhm… Tainaka Ritsu san…

(Ritsu) si soy yo…

(¿?) para usted… firme acá… /le pidió el joven… para completar la entrega/ aquí esta

(Ritsu) gracias… /el joven le entrego un ramo de flores/ ¿flores?

(Mío) ¿se puede saber quien te manda flores? /alzo un poco la voz/ justo cuando acabas de dormir conmigo

(Ritsu) ¿Por qué me alzas la voz? /molesta/ "ya empezó… no puedo creer lo que voy hacer"

(Mío) ¿vas a decirme que no sabes quien te la manda?... Ritsu sabes cuantos hombres están tras tuyo… cuantas mujeres quieren tenerte… es molesto… tener que aguantarlo

(Ritsu) ¿Por qué lo haces parecer como si fuera mi culpa?... no es mi culpa… además… no se de que hablas… hay mas chicos y chicas tras tuyo… que tras de mi… no me jodas con eso… /molesta/

(Mío) no es lo mismo… /se justifico/

(Ritsu) ¿Por qué no?... yo tambien siento celos… sabes… tenes razón no es lo mismo… porque yo entiendo que no es tu culpa que se fijen en vos… y vos pensas que yo soy la causante de que me miren… sabes que… me voy a clases… prepara tu desayuno sola…

(Mío) ¡Ritsu!... /la castaña estaba tomando su mochila…Mío se levanto… cuando Ritsu estaba abriendo la puerta Mío la cerro…/ es que me molesta saber… que alguien mas llegue a tener tu atención… no te das cuenta… que así de loca estoy por vos… /estaba tras la castaña… beso su cuello/

(Ritsu) "no hagas eso… solo me lo haces más difícil"… siempre es lo mismo… te molestas conmigo cuando alguien me ve… y si alguien me habla me reclamas a mi… no todos están interesados en mi… y no es mi culpa por los que si lo están… es molesto tener que aguantar eso…

(Mío) perdón… pero trata de entenderme… estoy insegura… tengo miedo que me cambies por un chico… la mayoría se ven tan bien a tu lado… y yo…

(Ritsu) no me jodas… me voy a clases… tu ropa esta lista… en el closet… y solo debes calentar un poco mas la comida… esta conversación esta cansándome… no estoy de buen humor…

(Mío) "esta molesta conmigo…" ¿Qué te sucede?... ¿Por qué me tratas así?

(Ritsu) no me molestes Mío… nos vemos… voy a clases… cambiaron la cita para a las cuatro de la tarde… nos vemos a las tres en la fuente de mi facultad…

(Mío) ¿Por qué estas tratándome así? / ojos llorosos/

(Ritsu) "perdón mi amor… solo perdóname…" nos vemos en al tarde… y deberías hacerle caso a esa chica de lentes… la que se sienta a tu lado… yo… bueno tenias razón… esta empezando a gustarme un chico…

(Mío) no me jodas /llorando/ ayer te hice el amor toda la noche… y ahora esto… ¿Cómo se supone que debo tomarlo?

(Ritsu) "esta llorando… soy una mierda"… eso… que… que bueno… que te dejo libre… al final tenias razón… somos chicas… y tenemos que crecer algún día… bueno las chicas nos esperaran en la fuente de mi facultad… llévate tus cosas de mi habitación… por favor… nos vemos a las cuatro… /salió de la habitación… camino lo mas rápido posible… salió del edificio de los dormitorios…/

(Yuki) por fin llegaste… te tardaste… ¿ya la dejaste?... /sonrió/ que bien… ahora podemos comenzar con nuestro romance… ¿Quién te mando esas flores?

(Ritsu) pensé que eran tuyas… entonces no tengo idea… /dijo sin darle mayor importancia/ ¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?

(Yuki) ¿Cómo que como?... es simple… sos mi novia… y ya…

(Ritsu) esto es tan tedioso…

(Yuki) ¿Por qué?... digo… ella no es mejor…

(Ritsu) no necesita serlo… basta con ser solo ella… para que yo la quiera… y aguante cualquier cosa… bueno… entonces tu grandioso plan es… ¿Qué somos la pareja perfecta cierto?

(Yuki) si… ese es el plan… y mas te vale llevarlo bien a cabo… /molesto/ mañana saldremos en una cita doble… con mi hermano y su novia… espero que te comportes como tal…

(Ritsu) bien… esto es molesto… pero esta bien… si eso te complace…

(Yuki) si… quiero que siempre ignores a Akiyama y que la trates con indiferencia… ¿entendiste?... sabes esa persona… tiene una obsesión mas grande con ella… que la que yo tengo con vos… y solo basta que yo le mande… para que le haga… bueno no quiero ni imaginar… y voy a presentártela… para que tengas en mente… lo que Akiyama va vivir… si no te comportas como debe ser… ahí esta… ella es Matsumoto…

(Matsumoto) ¿Qué hace esta perra acá?... porque es ella la que quiere quitarme a Akiyama… /le tomo de la camisa… y la contramino contra una pared cercana.../

(Ritsu) ah… eso dolió… ¿Qué carajos te pasa?... /reclamo/

(Matsumoto) siempre tan molesta…

(Mío) /empujo a la chica… que era aun mas alta que ella…/ ¿Qué te pasa?... suéltala…

(Ritsu) "¿Qué esta haciendo acá?..." /viendo a la chica que la contraminaba/ ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer?... se metió en mi cama de hierro no soy… o ¿acaso no te la tirarías si se metiera en tu cama?... no tengo nada con ella… estoy con Yuki…

(Matsumoto) bueno en eso tenes razón… pero es molesto… ayer… ayer ella y vos…

(Ritsu) no me jodas… y deja de dar este ridículo espectáculo por una zorra… "mierda esta apretando demasiado… me cuesta respirar"

(Mío) te dije que la dejes… yo a ella… /miro a Ritsu… podía ver una mirada de suplica…/ le traía ganas es todo… además n-no t-tengo que d-darte explicaciones… /voz suave/ e-esto es i-incomodo… /voz suave aun… se retiro/ "ella me llamo zorra… pero ella me miro… ah no sé para que le busco mas explicaciones… ella esta con ese tipo… seguro él es el que envió las flores… las de esta mañana" /salió de aquella facultad… fue a la suya… a sus clases a disimular que recibía las mismas… estaba molesta… deprimida… furiosa… y confundida… sin saber que hacer/

**El resultado equivocado**

(Azusa) "tengo que hacer algo para tener a Yui sempai conmigo… si no esa tipa… no va salir de encima suyo… se le pega como chicle… es una… el timbre por fin… solo queda una hora… además tengo cambiarme… espero nos vaya bien…" /las clases acabaron… Azusa salió de la escuela hecho un rayo… paso por su casa… por su vestuario… y luego fue a la universidad de sus sempai… al llegar solo pudo ver en el lugar de encuentro a una Yui sobre la rubia que no soportaba…/ esa tipa toca demasiado a Yui sempai… esto esta enfureciéndome… hay que ver que soy descarada… eso me pasa por andar de… me doy vergüenza a mi misma… fui yo… la que causo todo esto… /se acerco a ellas/ Yui sempai… buenas tarde… Ui mando su ropa conmigo… vamos a cambiarnos tenemos media hora aun… para reunirnos con las chicas… /le mando… amablemente/

(Yui) ¿ahora?... pero estoy ocupada… Himeko me va llevar a conocer un lugar nuevo en la facultad… /justifico/

(Azusa) "lo que faltaba"… bien… pero no quiero pensar cuan molestas… se van aponer Ritsu sempai y Mío sempai… espero Ritsu sempai no se haya cambiado aun…

(Yui) ¿Qué significa eso? /si algo la ponía celosa… era escuchar el nombre de Ritsu en su boca/

(Azusa) bueno pensaba ayudarle a usted con el vestuario… pero como no quiere… lo hare con Ritsu sempai… /había notado que eso le molesto a Yui… así que siguió usando esa carta/

(Yui) Himeko… tengo que irme… hoy tendremos una reunión… seremos famosas… luego te daré mi autógrafo… /sonrió/

(Himeko) solo si prometes… firmarlo en los lugares que yo quiera de mi cuerpo… /acerco de las caderas… y le beso…/ Yui… sos la persona más dulce y sabrosa que existe… /mientras metía su lengua en el cuello de Yui… quien reía por las cosquillas que sentía…/

(Azusa) ¿vamos? "Yui sempai… porque tiene que ser así… bueno me lo merezco por imbécil… se… me lo merezco… pero esto no va durar para siempre… ya lo hice… no puedo cambiarlo… tengo que aceptar que me equivoque…"

(Yui) nos vemos en la noche Himeko… /se levanto y empezó a caminar con Azusa…/ Azunya… ¿ya te probaste tu traje?

(Azusa) no… vamos apúrese… que tenemos poco tiempo… Yui sempai… traje esto para usted /le entrego unos dulces con liquido en el centro… los favoritos de Yui/

(Yui) gracias… pero vas a necesitar mas que dulces… para convencerme… /informo/

(Azusa) si… claro… /sonrisa de maldad/

(Yui) disculpa el desorden… pasa... quiero verlos… /los saco del bolso don venían los trajes/ están muy lindos… me probare este… /se quito la ropa que andaba… empezó a planchar con las manos lo que iba a usar… cuando Azusa le quito la blusa de la mano/ ¿Qué estas haciendo Azunya? /la arrincono contra la puerta/

(Azusa) Yui sempai… no voy a pedirles mas disculpas por mi error… porque créame… que lo volvería hacer… además eso no significa que usted haya dejado de importarme… eso nunca… y… ahora que es prohibida para mi… me hace desearla mas… ¿sabe?... / metió una de sus manos tras Yui… quito el sostén… saco un dulce… sabor fresa… lo saco del envoltorio… lo mordió por la mitad… y el dulce liquido del centro lo hecho entre los senos de Yui… con su dedo lo rego por los senos de la ambarina… y luego lamio… cada parte donde estaba regado el dulce/

(Yui) /tenia que aceptarlo… le encantaba esa determinación de Azusa… esa manera de arreglar las cosas… la lengua de ella era lo mejor… y sentirse amenazada por ella… era la sensación mas increíble…/ Azunya… ah… nos están esperando…

(Azusa) me importa un carajo Yui sempai… /subió hasta la boca de Yui… sus manos bajaron al pantalón de la chica… quito el cierre… y metió su mano dentro del pantalón… para empezar a acariciar a su sempai… quien empezaba a reaccionar…/ ¿le gusta cierto?... puedo verlo en sus ojos… cambiaron… de chica boba… a mujer deseosa… en verdad lo disfruto sabe…

(Yui) ah… /podía sentir a Azusa… frotar con sus dedos su intimidad… sobre su ropa interior… en verdad ella disfrutaba imponer su voluntad en ella… tenia que aceptarlo… Azusa siempre iba delante de ella… no había duda…/

(Azusa) /saco su mano… y la metió dentro de la panti de Yui… levanto una de las piernas de Yui… y luego empezó a jugar nuevamente con la intimidad de la castaña… podía ver el ámbar de los ojos de ella… brillar… su mirada pedía más… pero ella empezó ese juego de darse a desear… y Azusa pensaba seguirlo de la misma manera… saco su mano…/ es tarde… cambiémonos…

(Yui) /su respiración entre cortada… y eso en realidad le molesto… algo que no soportara era que la dejaran a medias…/ bien… eso fue bajo hasta para vos Azunya… /reclamo/

(Azusa) usted empezó con ese juego… así que no se queje…

(Yui) ¬_¬… pero ese no tenia que ser el resultado… algo planee mal… bueno me comeré mis dulces… /haciendo puchero…/

(Azusa) haga lo que quiera… /sonrió/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo bueno de las apariencias… es que engañan**

Yui y Azusa se cambiaron… y se encontraron con las otras… en el lugar indicado… para irse a la cita con el representante musical… y el dueño de la disquera… al llegar al lugar les hicieron entrar en un sala de reuniones… un joven entro y les enseño el contrato les pidió lo leyeran… Sawako había revisado el contrato… las chicas tambien lo leyeron y no parecía nada extraño ni fuera de lugar… así que decidieron firmar… estaban sentadas aun en la sala… el ambiente era pesado… Mugi podía notar toda la presión… y Sawako tambien… la puerta se abrió entro en la sala un hombre alto… rubio… muy imponente y elegante… usaba barba de candado… a pesar de su edad era muy atractivo… y con muy buen gusto para la ropa… se sentó frente a las chicas…

(¿?) mo nombre es Benjiro… Sato Benjiro… bueno chicas… este es un paso grande… se que es emocionante pero tambien es mucha responsabilidad… vi su casting… y estuvo muy bueno… claro les falta mucho aun… pero se que mejoraran… empezaremos una sesión de fotos… con ustedes… cambiaremos un poco el look… ¿Quién escribe las canciones…?

(Yui) Mío chan… /le señalo/

(Mío) ¬/¬… O-ola… s-soy… Akiyama Mío… /avergonzada por ser descubierta ante un extraño… por escribir esas letras/

(Benjiro) muy lindas letras… son muy agradables… eh… me gustaría siguieras escribiéndolas… como les decía cambiaremos un poco el look… no mucho pero tendrán que actuar… porque tambien hemos tomado en cuenta su físico… se que suena muy descortés… pero este mundo lamentablemente esta lleno de superficialidad… pero tambien de cosas buenas… bueno la líder ante todos será Akiyama san…

(Mío) ¡yo!... ¡no quiero! /dijo nerviosa/

(Benjiro) disculpa ponerte en este aprieto… pero ya se decidió… primero… sos la mas alta… y gustas mucho a las chicas… y pareces por tu físico una persona fuerte… te quedaría bien… no te preocupes trabajaremos en eso… eh ¿Quién es Tainaka Ritsu?

(Ritsu) yo…

(Benjiro) lo supuse… recibió mis flores… espero hayan sido de su agrado… /sonrió/

(Mío) ¿fue usted?... ¿Por qué le mando flores a ella? /celos/

(Benjiro) no pude evitarlo… el día que llame… bueno escuche… /interrumpido/

(Ritsu) ni le mencione… por favor… "esto es vergonzoso…" /sonrojada/

(Benjiro) como guste… pero no saco de mi mente… eso…

(Mío) ¿Qué significa ESO? /celosa/

(Ritsu) "es tan linda cuando esta celosa…" no te importa…

(Benjiro) ¿ustedes dos tienen una relación?

(Ritsu ) ¡no! /al mismo tiempo…/ (Mío) ¡si!

(Benjiro) bueno… como sea… no pueden decirlo frente a todos… no hay problema si a Mío le gustan las chicas… pero Ritsu usted no puede vender esa imagen… ya tenemos la suya… así que si le gustan las chicas por favor guárdelo para su privacidad…

(Ritsu) bien… "¿Qué significa que Mío si puede gustar de las chicas?"

(Benjiro) bueno… vayan con mi asistente… las llevara a la sesión de fotos… cambios de look… en una semana… será su lanzamiento… y les explicaran… la situación… y todo… bueno chicas… un enorme gusto conocerlas… Hirasawa… Mi esposa cree que usted canta muy bien… y que su guitarra suena muy bien…

(Yui) ¡en serio!... pero no soy tan buena como Azunya en la guitarra… eh… ¿puedo usar a guita siempre cierto?

(Benjiro) claro… con permiso /sonrió/

Las chicas empezaron su vida como estrellas… empezaron con el cambio de look… entrenamiento para la actitud que tenia que tomar frente a todos… cada quien tomo su entrenamiento… y empezaron las pequeñas presentaciones… o pequeñas participaciones en programas y comerciales… lanzaron Fuwa, Fuwa time su primer sencillo… el cual vendió muchísimas copias… el video quedo en los primeros lugares… las chicas eran realmente populares… pero por alguna razón las cosas no eran como lo esperaban… se sentían incomodas en aquella situación… no podían ser ellas mismas… iba a lanzar su disco… estaban en la fiesta de lanzamiento… tocaron… se tomaron fotos… las y los fans de las chicas estaban eufóricos… Mío se sentía incomoda… ser el centro de atención… por ser la supuesta segura y fuerte líder era incomodo… y tener esa actitud de chica rebelde era tedioso… no era ella… ella era todo lo contrario… Ritsu sabia que ella estaba incomoda… que se sentía realmente mal… en esa posición… y mas aun… estar rodeada de chicas… le incomodaba… sabia que algo que odiaba Mío… era ser el centro de atención… además de lo insoportable que era verla… con ese montón de chicas a su alrededor… Mío se levanto fue al baño…

(Mío) "esto es insoportable… ella esta rodeada de hombres… ya basta Mío… ya basta" /mirándose al espejo/ me canse de buscar explicaciones… ya me canse… /escucho que alguien iba hacia al baño… y lo que menos deseaba era ver a una fan enamorada… era insoportable tal acoso… no las culpaba… pero en verdad eso era muy incomodo… se metió al cubículo de un servicio/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué te pasa?... estas lastimándome… /decía muy molesta… por la manera tan brusca que él la había tomado del brazo… hasta soltarse/ ¿Qué pasa con vos?

(Mío) "¡Ritsu!" /al escuchar la voz de la castaña/

(Yuki) ¿Quién es ese tipo?... te sonreía demasiado… estas acostándote con él… /alzaba la voz/

(Ritsu) si eso hacíamos…/sarcasmo/ estúpido… es una actuación ¿lo recuerdas?... imbécil…

(Yuki) esto esta hartándome… tambien estas viendo demasiado a Akiyama… si Matsumoto se da cuenta… va hacerle lo mismo que te hizo… /amenazo/

(Ritsu) no me jodas… no he hecho nada fuera de lugar… si esa enferma cree que estoy mirándola es porque esta obsesionada con ella…

(Yuki) eso ya lo sabemos… nunca lo ocultamos… pero a ella no le molesta hacerte esas cosas… al final estuviste revolcándote con Akiyama… así que indirectamente se lo hace a ella… /interrumpido/

(Ritsu) no me jodas… esa enferma no me va tocar de nuevo… y mucho menos lo va hacer con Mío… ¿Qué clase de novio permite que abusen de su chica? /reclamo/ voy a dejarte… si seguís jodiendome

(Yuki) si claro… no vas a dejarme… /se burlo/

(Ritsu) podría estar con tu padre… es mejor… /él le dio una bofetada/

(Mío) "la golpeo"

(Yuki) eso nunca… ¿entendiste?... nunca… te pregunto esto por segunda vez… porque no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué ella si?... yo soy mejor que ella… tengo posición… soy hombre… y te amo… mi obsesión va más de ser una simple obsesión… es amor…

(Ritsu) ¿amor?... tu amor esta jodiendome la vida… /cansada y aburrida/

(Yuki) si ella es peor que yo… ¿Por qué ella? /cuestión /

(Ritsu) no tiene que ser mejor… solamente tiene que ser ella… ya te lo dije… es simplemente eso… no hay nada mas que explicar… te enamoraste de la persona equivocada… y no me jodas… que no te tengo miedo… si accedí a esta estupidez… es porque me agarraste desprevenida… pero no se va quedar así… eso podes jurarlo… /mirándole directo a los ojos/ es una amenaza… y no se te ocurra la estúpida idea… de tirar tu única carta… y hacerle algo a Mío… porque por ella… yo seria capaz hasta de la peor maldad existente…

(Mío) "Ritsu… ¿Qué esta pasando?" /empezaba a preocuparse/

(Yuki) "ella no aprende a respetarme"… quiero tomarte una foto… toma esto… /le entrego un pequeño sobre/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué es esto?

(Yuki) ¿Cómo que… que es?... es un condón… /dijo burlándose/

(Ritsu) ya lo sé… ¿para que? /pregunto/

(Yuki) rómpelo con la boca… /le mando/

(Ritsu) no quiero…

(Yuki) te lo estoy mandando… estaba pensando que deberíamos grabarnos… digo cuando…

(Ritsu) para que vean lo patético que sos… /se burlo/

(Mío) "ya lo hicieron…"

(Yuki) /teléfono…/ mierda… ¿y ahora quien?... alo… bien… voy para allá… /salió del baño/

(Ritsu) esto es una mierda… estoy cansándome… pero esos cabrones… /se corto al ver por el espejo… la puerta de un baño abrirse…/ "Mío…" ah… estabas ahí… /cortante/

(Mío) ¿Qué esta pasando?... ¿de que hablabas con él?

(Ritsu) no te importa… deja de meterte en mi vida… /molesta/

(Mío) mencionaste mi nombre… eso significa que tambien es mi vida… ¿Qué carajos esta pasando?... vas a seguir negándote a explicarme… ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Por qué estas tan lejos?... ¿Por qué me tratas como si yo no valiese nada?... ¿Por qué permitís que él te golpee?... ¿Por qué todo esto?... ¿Qué es lo que aquella chica te hizo?... ¿Qué se supone que va hacerme?... ¿están chantajeándote?... ¿Por qué no me decís nada?

(Ritsu) basta de drama… no me molestes… en media hora es la firma de autógrafos…

(Mío) no vas a salir de aquí… hasta que me digas lo que sucede… /le agarro de los brazos/

(Ritsu) no me jodas… no ahora…

(Mío) ¿Qué no te joda?... no me jodas a mi… estoy sufriendo… esto duele… y me siento enferma de celos… digo esto es insoportable… /le agarro de los brazos/

(Ritsu) no me toques… /se zafó y empezó a caminar a la salida… pero se escucho que alguien entraba y Mío la jalo hacia un cubículo… en voz suave/ mierda… lo que faltaba

(Matsumoto) ella no esta aquí… ni Akiyama esta en la fiesta… no quiero saber que están juntas… deberías hacer algo… eh… si ellas están revolcándose ahora… podrías llevar a Tainaka a mi lugar…

(Yuki) no… ella es mi novia /le recordó/

(Matsumoto) te cree estúpido… no estoy para juegos… me debes dinero… tu obsesión por esa… ha llegado demasiado lejos… ella no te respeta… y estoy segura que algo esta planeando… ya lo dije… no puedo forzar a Akiyama porque yo a ella la amo… pero a la zorra de tu novia si… asegúrate que no este con ella… /salió del baño/

(Yuki) mierda… ¿Por qué carajos me haces esto?... así no puedo ayudarte… esa tipa nos tiene en sus manos… /salió/

(Mío) ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?... /Ritsu le daba la espalda/

(Ritsu) nada… /Mío la encerró entre sus brazos… sintió el cuerpo de ella pegarse al suyo… y luego ella le tomo de las caderas…/

(Mío) bueno… si no vas a decirme… te tomo como otra zorra mas… /tomo el rostro de ella… lo movió de tal manera de dejar su cuello visible… el cual lamio…/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué estas haciendo? /al sentir a Mío tocarla y besarla/

(Mío) soy la que le toca estar rodeada de mujeres… y la que me gusta… tiene que revolcarse con un imbécil… así que voy hacértelo… ahora… y voy a tratarte como un zorra

(Ritsu) deja de hacer esto… /tratando de quitarse las manos de Mío de encima/

(Mío) ¿te gusta?... /con una de sus manos… agarro uno de los senos de la castaña… y con la otra subía la falda de su vestido/ en verdad te queda bien… ¿Quién lo diría…? Ritsu Tainaka de vestido…/luego la volteo la puso contra la puerta del baño… levanto los brazos de ella… agarrándolos uno con cada mano…y empezó a besarla… pero ella no reaccionaba… era desesperante/

(Ritsu) /sabia que ella no iba a detenerse… ella estaba desesperada/ Mío… solo finge que me odias por favor… solo finge que no te gusto… solo finge que lo nuestro es solo un recuerdo… porque no soy buena para vos… no ahora… solo no le digas a nadie que te amo… porque eso… en realidad resultaría peligroso… tranquila… /al verla llorar/ que no voy a dejar que nadie mas me toque… voy a encargarme de esto… de una sola vez…

(Mío) él dijo… /insegura/

(Ritsu) él me subestima… y lucir como tonta… me resulta útil… él no me ha tocado… /le dijo para hacerla tranquilizar/

(Mío) pero… ella si… cierto… /cuestiono… pero a la vez sabia era así…/

(Ritsu) es una rival digna… pero no va ganarme… Mío me pertenece… solo seguí fingiendo… /le sonrió… y salió del baño…/


	8. Actuando

Olaaaaaaa… bueno ya estoy mas animada… ya paso mi bajón… ¬/¬… bueno acá esta el otro cap… esta mas largo… y bueno estaba viendo el cap anterior y me di cuenta que subi el que no estaba corregido… así que les dejo unas notas… perdón por el error técnico…

**Notas**

Matsumoto: alta… mas que Mío… cabello café oscuro… y un poco mas debajo de los hombros… ojos negros… y piel bronceada…

Bueno gomen por ese error… peor ya me siento al 100%... gracias por su apoyo… son lo +++… y denme sus ideas por fa… que gracias a ellas avanzo… ¬/¬… gracias…

.

.

.

**Fiesta**

Mío estaba de mejor humor… y como Ritsu le pidió siguió fingiendo… pero… la incertidumbre… la estaba matando… observaba cada movimiento de Ritsu… la fiesta aun estaba por la mitad… era hora de dar los autógrafos de tomarse fotos con los fans… y podía ver a una Ritsu molesta… esa ropa y esos zapatos la estaban matando… Mío reía entre dientes… esa Ritsu era irreconocible… verla de vestidos tallados… hablar cosas demasiado femeninas… era gracioso verla… aunque había que admitir… que en verdad habían acertado… ella realmente se veía bella… y era notable lo que causaba… y eso era molestos… esa feminidad forzada en ella… la hacia ver tan diferente… sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella… quien desvió la mirada… pero la castaña sonrió… era una sonrisa diferente… de cómplices… de alivio… se dio cuenta que uno de los chicos que pedía su autógrafo trataba de besarla… los celos de Mío… se activaron… salió de su sesión con las fans… y sin decir nada agarro al tipo del cuello de la camisa… al darse cuenta que acababa de llamar la atención de toda la prensa… solo quería morirse… pero ese era su papel ¿cierto?... de la valiente chica segura

(Mío) n-no vuelvas a hacer eso… ella no… no quiere…

(Benjiro) tranquila Mío… él ya lo entendió… seguridad… /mando a llamar a la seguridad… quienes sacaron al joven…/ disculpen… /dijo a la prensa… y como un grande… arreglo todo en un instante/ es que Mío chan… no soporta que nadie se propase con una mujer…

(Ritsu) /empezó a reírse… luego se tranquilizo y siguió su papel/ gracias Mío chan

(Mío) b-bien… /sonrojo…/

(Benjiro) no dejemos que este desafortunado acontecimiento… arruine esta fiesta… y a los fans… chicos… cuiden a su estrella… ella confía en ustedes… /lo sabia era muy bueno en lo que hacia… aunque tambien sabia que lo que acaba de pasar podía tomarse de la manera que no querían…cada quien tenia su imagen ante todos… no quería que se arruinaran…/ por favor chicas… tranquilas… no quiero mas problemas…

(Mío) d-disculpe… /sonrojada/

(Ritsu) gracias… /aunque Ritsu siempre era la que defendía a Mío… se sentía bien verse defendida por ella…/ "es tan linda cuando se llena de valor…"

(Benjiro) ahora empieza las fotos en grupo…

(Yui) quiero estar a la par de Azunya… /le abrazo a la chiquilla/

(Benjiro) Yui… recuerda quien sos acá…

(Yui) bien… Mío chan… como somos mejores amigas estaré a tu lado… aunque no seas tan linda como Azunya /decía mientras se colocaba junto con Mío para recibir instrucciones…/

(Mío) tu amabilidad me sorprende… gracias por recordarme que soy gigante y de manos grandes… /dijo decepcionada/

(Benjiro) esta saldrá en la portada de la revista más importante mañana… /les dijo en donde iban a tomar la foto… era como un cuadro gigante… / Mío y Yui a los extremos… Mugi a la par de Mío… y Ritsu sentada del lado de Yui… dejando a Azusa en el centro… Mío siéntate de medio lado… apoya tu brazo en tu pierna… Yui de medio lado tambien… y siéntate ahí… /sabia de la naturaleza de Yui para el descuido…/ Tainaka san… cruza tu pierna… apoya tu peso en tus brazos… hacia atrás… y tu mirada es importante… tiene que demostrar…

(Ritsu) no lo diga… que es vergonzoso para mi verme así… /fastidiada/

(Benjiro) /rio/ bien… Mugi… por favor… use sus anteojos… y Azusa… solo muéstrate inocente como eres…

(Mi, Ritsu y Yui) "Inocente… si… claro"

(Azusa) s-si…

(Benjiro) están perfectas… /ellas lo llevaban en su sangre… lucían genial/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ladrona…**

La fiesta termino con un buen toque de HTT… el público animado… la prensa… todo había sido una enorme fiesta… las chicas llegaron al hotel donde se hospedarían… todas quedaron en la misma habitación… la primera en entrar fue Ritsu… solo se quito los zapatos… y los tiro… empezó a quitarse la ropa…

(Mío) ¿Q-Qué estas haciendo?... /se quito el suéter y se lo puso encima…/

(Ritsu) no aguanto mas esta ropa… necesito un buen baño… estoy exhausta… necesito dormir… por lo menos hoy… tengo un parcial… y /se tiro en la cama/ necesito la… la mayor nota… estoy muriendo de sueño… /quedo dormida… con el vestido a medio quitar…/

(Yui) Ricchan se quedo dormida… dormiré con ella… /dijo metiéndose en la cama/

(Mío) ¿P-porque?

(Mugi) es mejor así Mío chan… ó duermo yo… y dudo resistirme con una Ricchan tan desprotegida… /sonrojo…/

(Mío) Yui… no dejes que nadie se le acerque… es una misión de vida o muerte…

(Yui) ¡Si!... no te preocupes Mío chan… yo protegeré a Ricchan… lo siento no puedo hacerlo…

(Mío) eso fue rápido…

(Yui) /cuando observo lo frágil que parecía… agarraba el cabello de Ritsu y le hacia cosquillas en la oreja…/ jijiji Ricchan… esta indefensa…

(Ritsu) uhm… /se golpeaba tratando de apartar aquello tan molesto…/

(Mío) ¡Yui!... deja de hacer eso… déjala descansar… /un teléfono sonó…/

(Ritsu) es el mío… /dijo adormitada… lo tomo…/ uhm… estoy dormida… /bostezo/ no tengo fuerzas hoy… /se sentó de un solo golpe…/ entiendo… bueno deme media hora… me ducho y me cambio… bien lo espero… /colgó el teléfono…/ mierda… /se tiro de nuevo en la cama…/ no puedo creer que no me dejen ni dormir… /salió de la cama se ducho… se puso un jeans… unos tenis… una blusa holgada… y un gorro…/ lista… dormiré un rato mientras vienen por… /se quedo dormida/

(Mío) "seguro el patán de su novio… es molesto…" /la puerta sonó/

(Yui) yo abro… /abrió/ah… Benjiro sama…

(Benjiro) Yui chan… ¿Cómo estás?... ¿te gusto la comida?... esta Tainaka san… /pregunto amablemente/

(Yui) si… me gusto todo… y si… ¡Ricchan! /le llamo/

(Mío) "él… a bueno… lo que faltaba la familia entera…" /molesta/ ella está… /interrumpida/

(Ritsu) ya voy… /adormitada/ buenas noches… Benjiro sama… /saludo cortésmente… se le podía notar lo cansado…/

(Benjiro) buenas noches… ¿vamos?... /le cedió el brazo…/

(Ritsu) /sonrió…/ si… vamos… /salieron…/

(Mío) no… eso si que no… /tomo su suéter… su mochila y les siguió… ellos estaban en una cafetería… se sentó tras ellos… podía escucharlos… pero no podía verlos…/

(Benjiro) ¿esta segura de esto?... es peligroso… esa mujer es peligrosa…

(Ritsu) por eso mismo… no voy a dejar que le ponga una mano encima a Mío… sobre mi cadáver… "Mío es mía… ni loca esa la toca…"

(Benjiro) sabe que podría pasar…

(Ritsu) lo sé… por eso mismo estoy tan segura… /dijo muy firme/

(Benjiro) ¿sabe me siento celoso?... pero no piense que es algo malo… solamente me siento celoso… soy un hombre viejo… y estoy enamorado en una niña… es que al ver su determinación… y la manera en que cuida a la persona que ama… me pone envidioso… /pequeño silencio/… bueno me dejare de sentimentalismos… no van a mi edad… /dijo avergonzado/ aquí esta… esta es la información que tengo… te explico… WMusic… esta dividido en tres dueños y representantes… uno mi mujer y yo… tenemos el 25 % de la empresa… luego… los Kotobuki… con el otro 25%... y bueno de ahí están los Matsumoto con el 50%... la cuestión es que cada parte tiene sus propios artistas… y ustedes son de Matsumoto en alianza con nosotros… pero por ser la parte que patrocina… todo la decisión final es de ellos… nosotros nos encargamos del manejo… damos opciones… y ellos escogen… la razón por la que logramos conseguir esta alianza… que en realidad no nos interesaba… nunca hicimos una… es por Yui…

(Ritsu) ¿Yui?... /sorprendida/

(Benjiro) bueno esa es la única razón de mi esposa… y una de las mías… mire esto… /saco una fotografía/ Yui es idéntica a nuestra hija… ella murió…hace un año… nosotros sabemos como es Matsumoto… y bueno… nos dejamos llevar al ver el parecido de ella… con nuestra hija… es que es increíble el parecido… bueno hay una diferencia… nuestra hija no tocaba la guitarra… si no que el bajo…

(Ritsu) en verdad se parece mucho… ¿Qué tuvo que ver Matsumoto con ella?…

(Benjiro) ella tuvo una relación con nuestra hija… estoy seguro que ella hizo algo… para que mi pequeña hiciera eso…

(Ritsu) no se que decir… solo que ahora tengo más miedo de que lastime a Mío… /dijo preocupada/

(Benjiro) no lo creo… por lo que veo… ella venera a Akiyama… es por esa misma razón que tiene un odio especial hacia usted… Tainaka san… ¿Por qué hace todo esto por ella? /dijo un poco curioso… y con un poco de molestia… aunque no lo demostraba/

(Ritsu) conozco tan bien a Mío… conozco cada detalle de ella… pero no sé si lo hago solo porque no quiero que salga lastimada… ó… bueno me pregunto si mi amor por ella no es obsesión tambien… digo… estoy enamorada de ella desde que la conozco… me pregunto ahora… viendo toda esta situación en la que estoy… ¿si mi amor por ella es en realidad una obsesión?… solo pensar que otra persona va tocarla… y que ella va mirar de esa manera a alguien mas… me mata de celos… por eso a veces creo que soy tan mala persona… y que lo que siento no es amor… /tenia la mirada baja… levanto su rostro y lo miro directamente a los ojos…/ ¿Cómo se si al final es amor?...

(Benjiro) fácil… porque cuando uno ama… esta dispuesto a todo por la persona que ama… cuando se ama… uno se vuelve tan egoísta como noble… egoísta porque quiere que sus ojos le miren solo a usted… noble porque prefiere su felicidad antes de la suya propia… egoísta porque no quiere que nadie mas tenga lo que usted tiene… noble… porque esa persona simplemente le hace ser mejor… y si esa persona le convierte en una peor de lo que es… ya sea que esa persona sea buena o no… entonces no es amor… es obsesión… /se percato de lo que dijo… y se avergonzó un poco…/

(Ritsu) gracias… la verdad es que empezaba asustarme… sentirme así… empezaba a hacerme dudar… usted es muy buena persona por ayudarme… gracias… /sonrió amablemente/ pero creo que no debería tomar este riesgo…

(Benjiro) usted sabe que correría cualquier riesgo… sin que usted me lo pidiera… tal como usted lo corre sin que ella se lo pida…

(Ritsu) /se avergonzó al escucharle decir aquellas palabras…/perdón… supongo que si…

(Benjiro) ella es la única heredera… de aquella fortuna… aunque la fortuna originalmente debiera pertenecer a los Kotobuki…

(Ritsu) ¿a la familia de Mugi? /sorprendida/

(Benjiro) si… bueno el dueño original de la empresa y la fortuna que ahora pertenece a los Matsumoto eran en realidad de los Kotobuki… el bisabuelo de Mugi… tenía dos hijas… la abuela de Mugi y la abuela de Matsumoto… la heredera original era la primera hija… y la segunda solo se beneficiaria de las ganancias… podía trabajar en la empresa pero la dueña única era la abuela de Mugi… el Sr. Matsumoto… era el hijo del jardinero de la mansión… él estaba enamorado de la Sra. Kotobuki… pero ella nunca lo vio como hombre… era madre soltera de un hijo varón… y no pensó nunca en rehacer su vida con nadie mas… y se dedico a su hijo… y luego estaba la segunda hija… Matsumoto se caso con ella… el viejo Kotobuki estaba por morir… y antes de que muriera… le obligo al viejo que le dejara toda la herencia… le amenazo con lastimar a sus hijas… y bueno el viejo le dejo toda su fortuna a los Matsumoto… habiendo logrado eso… tuvo un hijo varón… el cual heredaría todo… pero su nieta… decidió apoderarse de todo… no sé como… su padre desapareció… y su abuelo de repente murió… y su única heredera… era Matsumoto Chika san… ella tiene un gusto especial por el sufrimiento y la humillación ajena…

(Ritsu) uhm… lo sé… /dijo decepcionada/

(Benjiro) últimamente… la he visto diferente… /al ver su reacción/

(Ritsu) claro que estoy diferente… esos zapatos que tengo que usar son insoportables… /observo que Benjiro… le miraba fijamente el cuello/ ¿Qué pasa?

(Benjiro) /acerco su mano al cuello… y tomo la cadena que ella tenia… y observo fijamente el dije que estaba en la misma/ este dije… esta cadena… es igual… /dijo muy sorprendido/

(Ritsu) si es igual al de Mío… /respondió muy tranquila/

(Benjiro) no… mi hija tenia uno igual cuando la encontramos… ella tenia uno de esos en su mano… era idéntico… los mismos detalles… el mismo brillo… es idéntico… /dijo muy agitado/ ¿Qué es lo que ella hace?... estoy empezando a preocuparme… estoy seguro que…

(Ritsu) tranquilícese… ¿Qué sucede?

(Benjiro) ¿Qué es lo que ella le hace a usted?... dígame necesito saberlo… yo necesito que esa mujer pague lo que ha hecho… yo… /desesperado/ tampoco quiero que la lastime a usted… ni a Mío chan

(Ritsu) cálmese… /preocupada…/

(Benjiro) ¿Qué es lo que ella le hace?... el día de la grabación… ella y usted… bueno fueron a su oficina… ¿Qué paso?... ¿Qué es lo que ella hace con usted? /necesitaba saberlo…/

(Ritsu) ella roba vidas… e impone una… /desanimada/

(Mío) "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?..."

(Benjiro) ¿Qué significa eso?... no lo entiendo…

(Ritsu) ella me convierte en Mío… ella… me hace ser Mío… me hace ser la Mío que la ama… y por alguna razón… logra hacerlo… logra que crea que es real… llega un punto… en que llego a sentirme así… y no lo soporto… es molesto… no puedo ver a Mío a la cara… porque me da coraje… pero no puedo dejar que ella se quede con Mío… aunque verla tambien me recuerda quien soy… pero a veces… me pregunto si soy real… o no… yo… empiezo a perderme… yo necesito acabar con esto ya… de la manera más rápida que exista… y eso es lo que voy hacer…

(Benjiro) usted tiene que denunciarla…

(Ritsu) ¿denunciarla?… voy a hacer algo mejor… agradezco su ayuda… pero de aquí en adelante… yo empiezo a moverme sola… por favor no se meta… vaya y cuide a su mujer…

(Benjiro) no puedo dejarla sola… usted sabe que yo siento amor por usted… /se justifico/

(Ritsu) Benjiro sama… yo tengo 17 años… ¿lo entiende?... /se levanto/

(Benjiro) Tainaka san… no voy a dejarla sola…

(Ritsu) estoy volviéndome una desquiciada… y si se mete… acabare con Yuki tambien… no sabe como lo odio… y no voy a perder la mas mínima oportunidad… ahora que aun estoy muy lucida le digo algo acerca de Tainaka Ritsu… no permito que nadie me humille… ni que nadie me quite lo que me pertenece… soy muy egoísta y arrogante… así que no se meta… /se levanto de la mesa… y se fue…/

(Benjiro) empiezo a creer que lo va a hacer… estaba muy alterada… tengo que hacer algo… ah… pero ¿Qué?...

.

.

.

**A tu lado se quien soy…**

(Mío)/al momento salió de aquel local… y se dirigió al hotel…/

(Ritsu) /llego al hotel… entro a la habitación… se quito la ropa… se metió a la ducha… dejo caer el agua un buen momento sobre su cabeza…/ "tengo que hacer algo… si no voy volverme loca…"

(Mío) /llego a la habitación… se fijo que no había nadie… pero supo que Ritsu estaba ahí… por su ropa regada… la cual recogió… preparo un té caliente… y cuando Ritsu salió… se lo ofreció…/

(Ritsu) gracias… no era necesario que lo hicieras… pero gracias… /toma la taza… y dio un sorbo…/

(Mío) ¿cansada aun?...

(Ritsu) no lo imaginas… /bostezó…/

(Mío) eh… Ritsu… las chicas no están… /dijo un poco nerviosa/

(Ritsu) dormí en la cama de al lado… gracias por el té… estaba muy bueno… /puso la taza de té en una pequeña mesa que había…/

(Mío) eh Ritsu… déjame dormir con vos… /se acerco a Ritsu… quien retrocedió…/

(Ritsu) no quiero… /la pelinegra le agarro de la blusa y la jalo…/ Mío… solo quiero dormir…

(Mío) yo tambien… /observo que todo estaba cerrado… las ventanas estaban selladas por las cortinas… y no había nadie mas…/ Ritsu… déjame dormir con vos… /le agarro de las caderas…/ anda… decí que si… solo quiero dormir con alguien… y solo estas vos… en realidad no puedo creer que ya estés cansada… aun es temprano… y bueno podríamos aprovechar que estamos solas… /acerco su rostro al de ella…/

(Ritsu) estoy cansada Mío… no tengo ganas de nada… /se soltó y se metió en la cama…/

(Mío)/sabia que Ritsu estaba demasiado cansada… para ponerse a reclamar o algo… se quito su ropa quedo en ropa interior… y se metió en la cama/

(Ritsu) /que más daba que hiciera lo que quisiera… estaba exhausta…/

(Mío) /podía observarla… estaba dormida… así que Mío la movió… para meterla en su regazo… la castaña se acomodo… y Mío simplemente le abrazo… y al momento se durmió… pasaron aproximadamente cuatro horas… empezó a sentir que Ritsu se movía demasiado… se despertó la castaña esta teniendo un mal sueño por lo visto… luego después de unos minutos los ojos de la castaña se abrieron… su mirada era de confusión… y aflicción…/ ¿estás bien?... ¿un mal sueño?

(Ritsu) /confirmo la pregunta de la oji gris… se metió mas entre sus brazos… la pelinegra le abrazo…/

(Mío) eh… Ritsu… /le llamo/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué pasa?... /le miro/

(Mío) te veías linda con ese vestido… /noto un sonrojo en ella… y vergüenza en su mirada… en un dos por tres… se puso sobre Ritsu… sus brazos a los lados del rostro de la castaña… y sus rodillas a los lados de sus piernas… dejando a la oji miel presa de ella…/ me haces mucha falta… demasiada falta… /acerco su rostro… lo metió en el cuello de ella… aspiro su olor…/ ahhhh… ¿acaso no se me nota?... te necesito…

(Ritsu)/se miraba perfecta desde ahí… así… tan fuerte…/ "yo te necesito mas que a nadie… ah… mi amor… que no diera por estar con vos…"

(Mío)/su boca besaba su cuello… empezaba a bajar entre los senos de la castaña… aun sobre la blusa que llevaba… pero podía observar que Ritsu no reaccionaba…/ ¿ya no te parezco atractiva?... Ritsu… contéstame… ¿no te gusto?... porque lo que respecta a mi… día con día… me gustas mas… no tenes idea cuanto…

(Ritsu) no quiero Mío… es todo… no tengo ganas… perdón…

(Mío) no te disculpes… si no queres… no queres y ya… /se dejo sobre ella…/ es solo que no se que hacer… para llamar tu atención… para que me mires… quiero ser el centro de tu atención… /sintió los brazos de ella… rodearle y abrazarle con fuerza…/ no dejes de quererme… es que yo te amo tanto… y no quiero sentirme sin tu amor…

(Ritsu) tonta… jamás podría dejar de amarte… siempre fuiste el centro de mi atención… mi mundo gira alrededor del tuyo… solo ignórame cuando me moleste… es que me he sentido muy estresada… al final resulte una débil… ya… no llores… /acaricio el cabello de ella…/ ¿podrías moverte?... estas aplastándome… estas dejando todo tu peso sobre mi…

(Mío) p-perdón… /se apoyo en sus brazos para no dejarle su peso… pero sin quitarse de sobre ella… podía sentir el vientre de la castaña contraminado contra su abdomen… se sentía caliente… y muy bien/ ¿porque no vamos a un campamento de entrenamiento?...las cinco… e invitamos a Yamanaka sensei…

(Ritsu) ¿todavía seguís llamándole así? /rio… y luego un poco mas… puedo ver un rostro avergonzado de Mío…/ ¿Qué sucede?

(Mío) nada es que con toda esta farsa… ya nadie es como es… y pensé que podía verte hacer tus estúpidos juegos con Yui… quiero verte correr y bromear… ver a Mugi hacer sus enormes castillos de arena… incluso a Azusa… divertirse más que nosotras… y que se olvide de practicar…

(Ritsu) jajaja… se me hace que a alguien le hace falta las bromas pesadas…

(Mío) no seas tonta… lo digo… porque quiero divertirme… /desvió la mirada/ es que es incomodo ser el galán del grupo… /bajando la voz gradualmente/ y estar rodeada de chicas… que son mas lindas que yo… y bueno yo…

(Ritsu) imposible… ninguna es tan linda como vos…

(Mío) ¿en serio?... /pregunto…/

(Ritsu) es en serio… las mas linda… ninguna puede igualarte… te ves genial dentro de esas ropas… aunque confieso… me molesta mucho verte rodeada de ellas… hubiese preferido que te tocara mi papel…

(Mío) no podría… ese vestido es muy corto… y es vergonzoso… /bajo la voz…/ pero se ve perfecto en vos… y eso me molesta… ver como sus miradas rozan tu cuerpo… y ver en sus ojos…

(Ritsu) ah… lo sé… es molesto para mi tambien… no se siente bien ser un símbolo sexual… /bromeo…/ es incomodo… y tambien siento sus miradas… aunque lo único bueno… es que tambien atrapo la tuya… y yo con eso… a mi basta con que me mires a mi… ahhhh… Akiyama san… me has vuelto la persona más cursi del planeta entero… Mío… ¿podemos solo dormir?... así juntas… solo quiero sentirte a mi lado… sentir que sos vos… solo así se quien soy yo… /dijo mirando hacia un lado…/

(Mío) claro… /se acostó a su lado… y ella se recostó luego en su pecho… sintió su mano rodear su cintura… y su pierna atraparle…/ anda descansa…

.

.

.

**Siempre lo supo**

Ambas quedaron dormidas… en cuanto a las chicas… Mugi simplemente volvió a su casa… Yui estaba en el restaurante del hotel… y Azusa tambien… solo que la pelinegra estaba espiando a Yui… quien estaba bebiendo una soda en la barra del bar…

(Azusa) /decidió acercarse…/ ¿puedo invitarte a lo siguiente que pidas?

(Yui) Azunya… no es necesario… la Sra. Sato dijo que podía pedir lo que fuera… así que no te preocupes Azunya… /decía mientras sostenía su soda…/

(Azunya) Yui sempai… vamos… /le tomo de la mano… y la saco del hotel… era tarde y poca gente andaba en la calle así que no había problema…/ Yui sempai… usted se ve muy linda en sus fotos…

(Yui) lo sé… pero no como Azunya… te robas las miradas… haciendo creer que sos la chica inocente del grupo… ya me canse… /a media cuadra del hotel… se sentó en una banca… Azunya le siguió… se sentó a su lado… Yui sonrió… se acerco a Azusa…/ Azunya… solo tenes que aceptar que estas celosa… /solo sintió la boca de Azusa callar la suya… ella era la reina de lo impredecible… sintió las manos de ella agarrar sus hombros… para profundizar mas su beso… la soltó…/

(Azusa) estoy muerta de celos… que pensé que iba a estar tranquila… pero adonde vamos siempre hay alguien demasiado interesado en usted… y me molesta… Yui sempai… ¿Cuánto más va a castigarme?... ¿no se da cuenta que ya lo entendí?... ya entendí que yo soy de usted… y de nadie mas… ya… no me castigue mas… que solo verla no me satisface… que mi mente se enferma de celos al verla con otra… ¿Cuánto tiempo mas va castigarme?

(Yui) solo cállate y bésame… /la jalo de la camisa… y la beso…/

(Azusa) /un beso dulce… así eran los besos de Yui… dulces… tenia que aceptar que el encantaba Yui… ella sabia desde un principio cual era su lugar… junto con ella… ya no habían dudas… Yui la tenia loca… deseosa… ella supo llevar su juego a cabo… nadie lo creería… Yui supo como enamorarla… conocía sus defectos y sus virtudes… es que Yui era su equilibrio…/ Yui sempai… gracias… por no dejarme ir…

(Yui) Azunya… no digas esas cosas… que me dan vergüenza… /se retorcía avergonzada en la banca…/ Azunya… es que te quiero… y no voy a dejarte nunca… es una amenaza…

(Azusa) /sonrió/ creo que podre sobrellevarlo… /se levanto/ esta haciendo frio… mejor vamos al hotel… /extendió su mano… y Yui la tomo… caminaron en silencio…/

(Yui)/todo era perfecto… nada acelerado… todo en su orden… tal como debía ser… Azusa había crecido… pero tambien había madurado mas de lo que ya era… /

.

.

.

¿Qué tal?... bueno espero saber su opinión… a mi usto mas… porque ya me siento mas animada… y bueno ya se empiezan a descubrir algunas cositas… espero les haya gustado… gracias nos leemos…


	9. Se cuentan con los dedos de una mano

Hoy si perdón el atraso… es que tambien hice un one shot… y quería postearlos juntos… bueno gracias por la espera… y perdón por lo mismo… hoy necesitaba un poquito de acción… este me gusto mucho… aaaa… bueno a leer… eh… no se olviden de darme ideas que de ahí me salen mas… gracias… son lo +++

**.**

**.**

**Sin poder**

Ritsu se dio cuenta que Mío ya se había dormido… así que simplemente dejo de fingir que hacia lo mismo… era por demás… estar cerca de Mío… de alguna manera era incomodo…

(Mío) ¿estabas fingiendo? /dijo un poco decepcionada/

(Ritsu) por lo visto vos tambien… /dijo en voz baja/

(Mío) yo solo cerré los ojos… si te miraba no podía dormir… es que verte dormir es fascinante…

(Ritsu) ¿Por qué de repente te enamoraste de mi?... digo siempre te moleste…

(Mío) ¿Por qué no queres estar conmigo?... digo… ¿Por qué no queres hacerlo conmigo?

(Ritsu) me siento cansada… /se soltó de los brazos de Mío… y se fue para su lado de la cama… dándole la espalda a Mío… y quedando ella boca abajo… viendo el suelo de su lado…/

(Mío) quiero una respuesta… ¿Por qué?...le hallaste gusto hacerlo con él… es eso… /necesitaba presionar de alguna manera a Ritsu para que le dijera lo que sucedía… sabia que ella no era la que contaba sus problemas… ella odiaba verse débil…/ solo quiero saber… ¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte?

(Ritsu) porque no quiero… ¿Satisfecha?

(Mío) ¿Qué hablaste con ella?... con la mujer del día de la grabación… fuiste con aquella mujer que casi te ahorca en la universidad… porque es ella… ¿de que hablaron?... ¿quiere algo con vos?... quiero una respuesta…

(Ritsu) /no decía nada/ Mío… ¿no extrañas los días del club de música ligera?… me gustaba esa vida cómoda… Yui comiendo todo lo que se pasaba por su cara… y Azusa peleando con ella… Mugi buscando cosas divertidas… y Mío molesta por mis pesadas bromas… y el club de fans… Jajaja era divertido… muy gracioso… /se tenso de inmediato… al sentir la respiración de Mío en su oreja…/

(Mío) extraño tocarte… y verte nerviosa… extraño ver como cambian las cosas… cuando estas excitada… extraño…

(Ritsu) ya Mío… no sigas con eso… no tengo ganas… /su corazón latía mas fuerte… podía sentir a Mío acercarse a ella…/

(Mío) te molesta verme… puedo sentirlo… no quiero dejar de gustarte… /su mano se paseaba por al espalda de Ritsu… sobre su blusa/

(Ritsu) no has dejado de gustarme… pero no tengo ganas… /se podía notar lo nerviosa que estaba/

(Mío) y yo no me aguanto… ¿Por qué estamos separadas?... ni siquiera imaginas lo que siento… tu mirada… porque cuando se trata de sexo… tu mirada es… no se distante…

(Ritsu) ¿se trata de sexo?... ¬/¬… si es por eso… búscate a alguien mas…

(Mío) se trata de eso… no quiero solo sexo… y además… seria vergonzoso hacerlo con alguien mas… solo pensarlo me avergüenza…

(Ritsu) estoy tratando de dormir… /dijo muy seria…/

(Mío) y yo tratando de… /interrumpida/

(Ritsu) ya se lo que estas tratando de hacer…

(Mío) ¿tratando?...haciendo diría yo… no me mires… /metió su mano en la blusa de dormir de Ritsu…/

(Ritsu)/trato de moverse… pero Mío la detuvo/

(Mío) te dije que no me mires… espera acá… /se levanto… fue a su maleta… saco unas pañoletas…/

(Ritsu) /se volteo… para observar… al ver que no era nada importante… se acostó de nuevo… y se arropo mas…/

(Mío) siéntate… /pidió a Ritsu… que la ignoro/ quiero hacerlo… me da vergüenza hacerlo con otra… mucho mas que estar te pidiéndotelo a vos… siéntate… /no le hizo caso… así que se acerco a la misma sobre ella…/ _si la montaña no viene a Mahoma… Mahoma va a la montaña…_ /estaba sobre Ritsu… quien desviaba la mirada… aprovechando que no la miraba… se atrevió a besar el cuello de la castaña… pudo observarla…/ "cerro los ojos… y su boca esta entre abierta… y su corazón puedo escucharlo latir…" / se sentó sobre ella… dejando el peso en sus propias rodillas… y no lastimarla… puso la pañoleta doblada sobre los ojos de ella… y luego la amarro tras su cabeza/… Así no podrás verme… y solo vas a sentirme… /levanto la blusa de ella para sacarla… ella no dijo nada… ni hizo nada para evitarlo…/

(Ritsu)/hace tanto que deseaba estar tan íntimamente con Mío… podía reconocer su boca… y sus caricias… y esa actitud que tomaba… siempre que quería estar con ella…/

(Mío)/hace tanto que no la tocaba… **parecía un sueño… **la respiración de Mío se volvía pesada… sus ojos guiaban a su mente y a su cuerpo por el camino de la lujuria… con sus manos tomo los senos de ella…/ "no aguantaba mas… lo esta disfrutando… puedo notarlo… ahora necesito mas…" /acerco su boca… la cual se apodero de su seno derecho…/ "suave… blando y firme a la vez… su pezón es tan lindo… mi agonía por fin esta terminando… si pudiera probar los dos al mismo tiempo…" /se detuvo un momento… para besar la boca de ella… era como respirar de nuevo… era recibir oxigeno puro… luego bajo y devoro el otro seno…/

(Ritsu) /le gustaba… la boca de Mío… era perfecta… su manera de besar… de lamer… de chupar sus senos… en verdad le enloquecía… esa Mío dominante… era un espectáculo que solo ella podía presenciar… todo iba perfecto…/

(Mío)/sus manos… bajaron por su abdomen… para quitar aquel molesto short… podía ver sus caderas librarse del mismo… esa pequeña curva… entre la cintura y la caderas… ahora era mas pronunciada… empezaba a bajar el short…/

(Ritsu) /un montón de imágenes… pasaban por su mente… y no eran nada agradables… era tan decepcionante… no poder disfrutar de sus momentos a solas con Mío… sin tener aquellos recuerdos…/

(Mío)/lo escucho… un sollozo salir de su boca… todo lo que estaba pasando… **se convirtió en una pesadilla**… era desesperante… no saber que carajos le pasaba en realidad… que era lo que esa tipa le hacia… que era lo que ella estaba sintiendo… tenia que hacer algo… por primera vez en su vida… estaba tan molesta… tan llena de rabia… se levanto… puso su pantalón… su camiseta… y su suéter… salió hecha un rayo de aquella habitación…/

(Ritsu)/se sentó… se quito la pañoleta…/ esto es una mierda… no aguanto mas… esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso… la perdí… eso es mas que seguro… /se tiro de nuevo en la cama… tratando de no llorar… hasta que el llanto y la rabia le ganaron…/

**.**

**.**

**Balas de plata**

(Mío) estoy segura que la vi… era ella… cuando entre al hotel… se que era ella… bueno voy a preguntar a recepción…/llego a recepción…/ eh… b-buenas n-noches… eh… ¿podría decirme la habitación de Matsumoto san?

(¿?) /una joven… le atendió/ usted es Akiyama de HTT… ¿me daría su autógrafo?... lastimosamente no puedo darle esa información… ella pidió fuéramos reservados… usted es mi favorita…

(Mío) "ahora no me importa eso… espera… si soy su favorita… eso significa… que ella… Mío respira profundo"… ¿no podrías hacer una excepción por mi?... es que en verdad me urge verla… tengo que entregarle algo… bueno… se que es tonto… pero es su cumpleaños... y esta lejos de su familia… y bueno… me siento mal al ver una chica… pasándola mal… /se rio/ seguro pensas que soy una entrometida… pero no puedo evitarlo… no quiero que este sola…

(¿?) "es tan sensible… es tan linda… que no diera por ser esa tal Matsumoto… con lo pesada que es… y que Akiyama este preocupada… bueno… no creo que por una pequeña ayuda… pase algo malo… además si ella me sigue sonriendo así… le doy lo que quiera"

(Mío) "quita esa sonrisa de tonta… y decime donde esta…" ¿entonces?... /se acerco como para decirle un secreto/ "esto es incomodo" ¿cuento con tu ayuda?

(¿?) "mierda que mas da…" bien… pero será nuestro secreto… porque pueden despedirme… /sonrió pero a la vez estaba preocupada/ es la suite presidencial…

(Mío) wau… lo que hace la soledad… gracias… es nuestro secreto… solo nuestro… /se alejo de ahí… y fue hacia el elevador… dio en el botón de la suite… llego al nivel… habían dos guardias… fuera… y otra persona… que resultaba ser el novio de Ritsu…/

(Yuki)/se dio cuenta de la presencia de Mío… se acerco disimuladamente…/ ¿Qué haces acá?... ¿estas loca?...

(Mío) ¿Dónde esta ella?

(Yuki) ¿Quién?

(Mío) Matsumoto…

(Yuki) ahora pretendes ser su amiga…

(Mío) ¿amiga?... ¿estás loco?... necesito saber que carajos le ha hecho a Ritsu…

(Yuki) no te metas en esto… ya suficiente tenemos… con que seas la causante de esto…

(Mío) ¿Por qué soy al causante?

(Yuki) Ritsu y yo… ya lo pensamos… y tenemos un plan… suficiente tengo… con que lo haga por vos…

(Mío) ¿Cuándo van a llevar a cabo ese plan?

(Yuki) no te importa…

(Mío)/golpeo con su mano al lado de él…/ ¿para cuando pregunte?

(Yuki) /nunca en su vida vio a alguien tan furioso… en realidad ella daba miedo…/ no voy a decirte… /se abrió el elevador…/

(Mío) /no podía creerlo… Mugi… Yui y Azusa… estaban ahí…/ ¿chicas? /estaba sorprendida… se veía diferentes…/

(Mugi) /saco un arma… elegante… de oro blanco y el agarre dorado… llevaba firmado su nombre… junto con la inicial de su apellido… la puso en la cabeza de él…/ ¿Cuándo?

(Yuki) Kotobuki sama… no puedo decírselo… se lo prometí a Ritsu… /estaba temblando… si alguien conocía a los Kotobuki… era él/

(Mugi) ¿tengo que averiguarlo por mi misma?... estas interfiriendo… con nosotros… digo… los Kotobuki… te hemos dado un trato especial… y sabias desde un principio… cual es mi deber…

(Yuki) perdón… /temblando/… de verdad no puedo… si lo hago Ritsu… ella no vienen conmigo…

(Mugi) "el no esta colaborando"… uhm… bueno… lo pongo así… o me decís cual es el plan… o la mato a ella…

(Yuki) eso no… por favor…

(Mío) / ¿Qué es lo que acaba de escuchar?/ ¿Qué estas diciendo?

(Mugi) no te metas Mío chan… esto son negocios… /mirando a Yuki/ ¿entonces?... ¿tengo a mis hombres listos… o espero tu respuesta?

(Yuki) ella va a matarla…

(Mío) ¿Ritsu va hacer que?

(Mugi) matar Mío chan… bien… gracias... podes desaparecer… me lo dijiste… eso significa... que ella no va con vos… fuera… /lo tiro en el elevador… y apretó el número uno…/

(Yuki)/Cayó en el elevador… lo vio cerrarse… empezó a golpear la puerta… / ¡por favor… déjeme servirle!

(Mugi) ya lo hiciste… no se asusten… jamás dañaría a Ricchan… eso nunca… es una de nosotras… Mío chan… usa esta ropa… Sawako las hizo para nosotras…

(Mío) ¿Sawako sensei?

(Mugi) si Mío chan… Sawako esta esperando por nosotras allá abajo…

(Mío) ¿Qué es todo esto?

(Mugi) así como Matsumoto… es la única heredera… de la fortuna de los Matsumoto… yo tambien soy la única heredera de la de los Kotobuki… y como por derecho me corresponde todo lo que pertenece y perteneció a lo Kotobuki… disculpen… jamás quise mezclar… esto con nuestra amistad… no sabia del interés que ella… tenia en vos… esto es fuerte… ¿chicas están seguras de esto?... pueden irse… esto es algo que me corresponde

(Yui) Mugi chan… no podemos dejarte sola… además… esa persona lastimo mucho a la Sra. Sato… es molesta… /estaba un poco molesta/

(Azusa) además Sawako sensei… nos pidió cuidarte… sabe lo intensa que usted puede ser…

(Mío) somos un equipo ¿cierto?

(Mugi) cierto… bueno… /llevaba una mochila… la abrió… saco un arma para cada una…/ esas son mis providencias… les daré una pequeña clase… tómenla con las dos manos para amortiguar… el tiro… no duden… porque fallan… y no se distraigan… es peligroso…

(Yui) wau… Mugi chan es tan genial… /decía al verla tan segura/

(Azusa) "me pregunto que pasara por al cabeza de Yui sempai…"

(Mugi) ¿lista?

(Mío) ¿Por qué tenemos que usar esta ropa?

(Yui) porque nos vemos geniales Mío chan

(Mugi) le pedí a Sawako que los hiciera… lleva material especial… porque es liviano… y es antibalas tambien… por eso decidí que fuera un esmoquin… cubre la mayor parte del cuerpo…

(Mío) "ella dijo Sawako… ¿desde cuando tienen tanta confianza?... no puede ser… ellas…" /cayo a cuenta de todo…/ e-estoy lista… solo quiero que me cubran… esto me corresponde a mi… la que esta con ella es Ritsu…

(Mugi) bien… /salió por completo al pasillo… y sin cerrar los ojos… disparo dos veces… los dos guardias cayeron al suelo…/ Mío chan… estas libre por el momento… nosotros te cubrimos…

(Mío) b-bien… /camino hacia la habitación… entro al local… y lo que vio realmente le sorprendió… era una persona idéntica a ella…/ o-ola

(Ritsu) ¿Mío?... ¿Qué haces acá?

(Mío) ¿Ritsu?... ¿Por qué estas vestida así?

(Matsumoto) /desde el fondo de la habitación/ ¿Quién es?

(Ritsu) fuera de acá…

(Mío) ¿me cambiaste por ella?... ¿es eso?

(Ritsu) fuera de acá…

(Mío) ¿Por qué llevas esa ropa?... ¿Por qué estas vestida como yo?

(Matsumoto) ¿te pregunte quien es? /salió del otro lado de la habitación…/ ¿Quién sos?

(Ritsu) ¿estas bromeando?

(Matsumoto) ¿queres algo con mi novia?... /dirigiéndose a Ritsu/ Mío… ¿Quién es ella?

(Ritsu) es Mío…

(Matsumoto) ¿de que hablas?... vos sos Mío… ella es una intrusa… /señalando a Mío/

(Mío) estas tan loca… que ahora crees que Ritsu es Yo…

(Matsumoto) yo soy Ritsu… ella es Mío… /le grito a Mío…/

(Mío) ¿desde cuando Ritsu es más alta que yo? /cuestiono/

(Matsumoto) solo estas tratando de sabotear nuestra relación… ella me ama… es así… /dirigiéndose a Ritsu/ ¿o vas a negarlo?

(Ritsu) si… te amo… ignórala… vamos a la otra habitación… /trato de convencerla/

(Mío) eso no… Ritsu sos mi chica… ¿Por qué vas con ella?...

(Matsumoto) /saco un arma… de oro amarillo… para dispararle a Mío…/

(Ritsu) baja el arma… te he dicho que la ignores… /dijo otra vez a Matsumoto/

(Matsumoto) pero ella quiere alejarte de mi… /viendo a Ritsu… le tomo del cuello y la beso…/

(Mío) n-no… no vuelvas a besarla… y-y mucho menos tocarla…

(Matsumoto) ¿Qué vas a hacer para detenerme?... Mío es mi novia… /refiriéndose a Ritsu en versión Mío/

(Ritsu) "esta tipa esta loca…"

(Matsumoto) pensándolo bien… para que no te queden dudas… /puso el arma sobre la cabeza de Ritsu/

(Ritsu) "mierda… las cosas tenían que ser al revés"

(Mío) ¡Ritsu!...

(Matsumoto) entra a esa habitación… /le ordeno a Mío…/

(Mío) /tuvo que obedecer… ella era capaz de lastimar a Ritsu… así que hizo lo que ella le mando/

(Matsumoto) ahora nosotras… metete a la cama… /ordeno a Ritsu… quien obedeció/

(Ritsu) "ahora no puedo hacer nada…" /se metió en la cama…/

(Matsumoto)/viendo a Mío/ te estoy viendo…. /señalo el espejo que tenia frente a su ojos para ver sus espaldas…/

(Mío) /no dijo nada… solo observaba/

(Matsumoto)/ con su arma… fue abriendo la blusa de Ritsu… y besando cada parte descubierta…/

(Mío) /eso era insoportable… ver a otra encima de Ritsu…/

(Matsumoto) me encanta tanto tu olor…

(Ritsu) /se medio sentó… y siguió el juego de Matsumoto… fingía… disfrutar… y moviendo los labios… hablo con Mío/ -Mío… fingiré… el resto te lo dejo…-

(Mío) /entendió lo que Ritsu decía… pero igual no dejaba de molestarle… que otra estuviera teniendo sexo con ella… eso era el colmo…/

(Matsumoto) /no soltaba su arma… pero estaba sumergida en la situación… estaba quitando las pantis de Ritsu… volteo a ver a Mío/ observa bien todo lo que hago… Mío es mi novia… /empezó a besar las piernas de Ritsu… llegando a la intimidad de Ritsu…/

(Ritsu) "mierda" /su rostro estaba tomando color… de hierro no es… miro hacia su derecha para desviar la mirada de Mío… estaba avergonzada… no pudo hacerlo con Mío… y para colmo estaba excitándose… solo vio a Mío agarrar la lámpara que estaba a su lado… se levanto… estaba molesta… estaba cegada de celos… dejo ir la lámpara… en Matsumoto… se dio cuenta que había funcionado… porque ya no al sintió mas… un ultimo gemido salió de su boca/

(Mío) te gusto… lo vi…

(Ritsu) no soy de hierro /se justifico/

(Mío) ¿pero conmigo no pudiste hacerlo? /estaba molesta… llena de rabia/

(Ritsu) /desvió la mirada/ porque me siento sucia… porque a veces no se quien soy… no se como lo hace pero… ella te convence… de lo que quiere que seas… y a veces no se quien soy…

(Mío)/se sentía mal por estar celosa… entendía la situación… pero eso no el quitaba los celos que sentía…/ solo vamos… /tomo la mano…/

(Matsumoto)/le dolía la cabeza… aun se sentía mareada… pero no iba dejar que una intrusa se llevara a su Mío… estaba dispuesta a dispararle… cuando vio a Mugi frente a la entrada de la habitación…/ ¿Kotobuki?... /escucho un disparo… y al momento sintió el dolor… en su pierna/

(Mugi) bajo en un momento… váyanse de acá…

(Ritsu) ¿Mugi?...

(Mugi) esto es un asunto familiar… no se metan… díganle a Sawako que llegare al lugar acordado… en 30 minutos…

(Matsumoto) Jajaja… los kotobuki… son el chiste más grande…

(Mugi)deja que te haga reír mas… /disparo en la mano de ella… para que el arma de ella callera… se acerco… puso el arma en la cabeza de ella… saco de una mochila… un folder… con documentos/

(Matsumoto) primero muerta…

(Mugi) si así lo queres… /alisto para disparar…/

(Matsumoto) no vas a hacerlo…

(Mugi) no me tientes… que soy muy buena… pero tambien soy una pesadilla… con la gente que toca a mi familia… y a mis amigas… y tocaste a ambos… pensándolo bien… te iba a dar una oportunidad… pero mejor no…

(Matsumoto) no me jo… /interrumpida… una bala de plata… cruzo su cabeza… nadie escucho… el silenciador estaba activado/ uf… / saco un tintero para sellos… hizo una huella de todos los dedos de Matsumoto… en los documentos… y luego… llamo a unos de sus hombres… para que se encargaran del cuerpo… se arreglo un poco… y salió de aquel lugar/

**.**

**.**

**Amigas**

Al bajar al estacionamiento… para buscar su carro… frente a ella… una camioneta…

(Sawako) pensaste que te iba a dejar… eso nunca… /le dio la señal para que subiera… luego le dio una beso/ cada vez te admiro mas… vamos…

(Mugi) gracias… ¿las chicas?

(Sawako) las mande… al lugar donde nos veríamos… Ritsu tiene una marca en su espalda…

(Mugi) seguro la lastimo… /su rostro reflejaba tristeza y preocupación/

(Sawako)/pudo notar preocupación en su rostro… levanto con su mano el rostro de la rubia/ ¿Qué pasa?

(Mugi) ¿crees que las chicas ya no quieran verme?... digo… descubrieron quien soy en realidad… yo no soy solo la niña linda que prepara té… yo… /los labios de Sawako callaron los suyos/

(Sawako) las chicas parecen tontas… pero no lo son… ni siquiera Yui… que en realidad es su naturaleza… ninguna va dejar de quererte… tendrán curiosidad de saber que paso… pero ellas te quieren… te consideran su amiga… no dudes de ellas… y espero que no dudes de mi…

(Mugi) eso nunca… gracias… en verdad amo que me animes siempre…

(Sawako) ¿Cómo no voy animarte?... es imposible no hacerlo… si lo que mas me gusta… es tu sonrisa… bueno… tambien tus senos…

(Mugi) /rio/

(Sawako) así esta mejor… llegamos… las chicas están ahí…

Llegaron a un apartamento… estaba cerca del hotel… Mugi entro… se sentía insegura… y miedosa de ser rechazada… pero solo sintió…

(Yui) ¡Mugi chan! /le abrazo/ no vuelvas a llegar tan tarde… mi corazón iba a salirse…

(Azusa) Mugi sempai… bienvenida

(Mío) ¿estás bien?... ¿Por qué no tomas un baño?... y descansas /recomendó/

(Mugi) ¿y Ricchan?

(Mío) la acabo de meter a dormir… estaba muy cansada… /su cara denotaba preocupación…/

(Mugi) mejor tomemos un poco de té… me gustaría hablar… /interrumpida/

(Sawako) no… hoy no… mañana… Ricchan esta dormida… mejor bañémonos juntas… ¿te parece? /abrazo a Mugi/

(Yui) eh… no es justo… yo tambien estaba preocupada… tambien quiero bañarme con Mugi chan… así tomamos el té en el baño… /mientras abrazaba a Mugi tambien/

(Azusa) aun sigo preguntándome… ¿Qué pasara en la cabeza de Yui sempai?

(Mugi) /rio/ si… es una excelente idea… /sonrió… un enorme alivio lleno su alma…/

¿Qué tal?... ¿estuvo bueno… o no?... bueno espero sus reviews… tambien en el one shot… solo de golosa yo… Jajaja bueno gracias… nos leemos… en el otro cap… gracias por el apoyo


	10. Al final si era amor

Primero que nada… decirles… que estoy mal por lo que ha sucedido en Japón… creo que todos… pero se que saldrán adelante… no tengo nada material con que ayudar… pero mi corazón esta con todo Japón… se que se recuperaran son gente fuerte y de puro corazón… así que ánimos…

Bueno… acá el otro cap… perdón la tardanza pero las clases empiezan a hacer estragos en mi… pero acá estoy… mas vale tarde que nunca… este capitulo me encanto… quizás por el hecho de que no me daba mas… y de repente surgió todo… esta lleno de sentimientos… me encanto… el primer subtitulo de este capitulo… no lo hice con afán de ofender… si no porque me pareció algo lindo… no quiero dar spoiler… pero si averiguan la fecha entenderán… espero… pueden poner en google... sabrán a que hecho me refiero… espero se entienda con el cap… si no gomen

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9 de noviembre de 1989**

Las doce del medio día… el calor empezaba a atosigar… el sol caía justo en la cara… el intento fallido de abrir sus ojos… sintió una leve frescura sobre su rostro… al abrir los ojos… solo vio el rostro de Mío… una combinación de sentimientos dentro de ella… un alivio y una tremenda confusión… pero el alivio estaba ganando… pudo observarla… bajar las cortinas para que el sol… no estuviera entrometiéndose en la habitación…

(Mío) bueno días… ¿estás mejor? /pregunta en un tono tranquilizador/

(Ritsu) ¿Dónde estamos?... /se sentó… observo la ropa que llevaba…/ ¿y esto? /refiriéndose a la ropa/

(Mío) es de Mugi… por eso te queda un poco grande… /rio un poco/

(Ritsu) ¬/¬… "eso vendría a ser una burla…" eh… ¿Dónde estamos?

(Mío) es el apartamento de Mugi… Ritsu… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?... de lo que estaba pasando con ella…

(Ritsu) supongo que pensé que podía manejarlo… pero se me escapo de las manos… no sé… de repente yo estaba sumergida en esa confusión… y no me di cuenta… de cuando paso… ¿estas muy molesta conmigo?... digo yo… aun no pude… /interrumpida/

(Mío) shuuu… tranquila… solo no vuelvas a hacerme esto… no me dejes fuera nunca mas… porque no saber que te pasa… me mata… pero verme fuera de tu vida… es peor que morir… solo prométeme que nunca vas a dejarme fuera de tu vida…

(Ritsu) lo prometo… perdón / abrazo a Mío…/

(Mío) /correspondió el abrazo…/deberías ducharte…

(Ritsu) no quiero… quiero estar así… con vos… Mío… ¿podrías besarme?... /aun abrazando a Mío/

(Mío)/se separo de Ritsu… tomo su rostro… podía ver sus ojos cerrados… su boca ansiosa… suavemente… acerco su boca a la de ella… y dejo caer en sus labios un beso… suave… delicado… un beso con amor…/

(Ritsu)/no había mejor sabor que su boca… su manera de besar… sus manos guiándola a su boca… era lo mejor…/ Mío… perdón… fui muy tonta…

(Mío) en verdad lo fuiste… ya estas despierta… deberías comer algo… p-prepare a-algo…

(Ritsu) ¿cocinaste para mí?

(Mío) ¬/¬… s-si

(Ritsu) bien… dame… /sonriendo/

(Mío) /fue por la comida… entro en la habitación…/ a-aquí esta…

(Ritsu) "espero no morir…" /sonrió/ dame acá… /comió un oniguiri… y luego probo las verduras…/ el oniguiri esta perfecto… ¿se te seco el agua de las verduras?...

(Mío) ¬/¬… Yui dijo que…

(Ritsu) "no deberías tomar en cuenta lo que Yui diga…" están perfectas… pero para la próxima no dejes que se seque el agua… ¿bien?

(Mío) b-bien… /Ritsu le jalo del cuello… y la beso…/

(Ritsu) me gusta que hagas cosas por mi… es agradable… perdón por ser tan tonta… y no decirte nada…

(Mío) solo no vuelvas a hacerlo…

(Ritsu) ¿y las chicas?

(Mío) bueno… ellas salieron… Mugi fue arreglar cosas de su familia… y Sawako sensei le acompaño… y Yui obligo a Azusa a salir por dulces…

(Ritsu) Jajaja… Yui siempre tan genial… y que paso con la sesión de fotografías…

(Mío) Benjiro sama la dejo para mañana… ¿le gustas a él cierto?

(Ritsu) n-no…

(Mío) se le cae la baba cuando te mira… él…

(Ritsu) Mío… el es un hombre mucho mayor que yo… y además esta casado… jamás le di cabida a él… no deberías ponerte celosa…

(Mío) es que… ¬/¬… bueno… él te ve… y además tambien esta el otro idiota… y se me hace difícil creer que nunca estuviste con él… /avergonzada por dudar/

(Ritsu) no estuve con él… en serio te lo digo… no estuve con él… se que no tengo muy buen historial… digo… ya te falle varias veces… y es difícil creerme… pero él no me toco…

(Mío) no puedo creerte… es que él te mira… y además…

(Ritsu) ya lo sé… pero él no me toco…

(Mío) dejémoslo así… perdón no puedo creerte… /aparto los platos… los puso e la mesa de noche de al lado… regreso con Ritsu… le jalo del cuello… y le beso… su mano izquierda entro en la blusa de la castaña… quien no dijo nada… solo se dejo besar… y tocar por Mío… la guio a que se acostara… se apoyo un poco en la cadera de ella... para acercarse mas… su cuerpo quedo pegado al de ella… una de sus piernas… quedo entre las de la castaña…/

(Ritsu) /aquella sensación… parecida a la electricidad recorrió su vientre… las manos de Mío… se aferraban a sus caderas… sentirla tan posesiva… era extremadamente excitante… sentía la pierna de Mío rozando su intimidad… los senos de ella… presionar los suyos… las manos de Mío comenzaron a subir… arrastrándose por la piel del a castaña…/

(Mío) /choco con el seno de ella… lo tomo… cabía en su mano… el pezón de ella… quedo entre sus dedo índice… y el dedo central de su mano… estaba erecto… podía observar su vientre… bajar y subir… con su abdomen… causado por su respiración agitada… metió su boca en el cuello de la oji miel… lamio… mordió… chupo… mientras en su oído… escuchaba aquellos pequeños gemidos… que eran tratados de ser acallados… con su respiración… se separo un poco… quedo de rodillas… observándola a ella en la cama… con ganas de más… quito la blusa de ella… dejándola sin mas que sus senos… los cuales moría por devorar… aquella sensación de tener a toda costa… todo lo que necesitaba… empezaba a invadirle… el corazón… bombea mas rápido… la respiración se acelera… y el deseo llega… sus manos agarraron las de ellas… sus dedos entrelazados… manteniendo las manos de ella arriba… y su boca adueñándose de su seno derecho… ella resistiendo aun… con temor de perder la razón… el sabor de su piel… su seno blando y firme… la pelinegra esta absorta en su labor… su lengua… su boca… sus dientes… luchando por ser dueños de su pezón…/

(Ritsu) /aquel escalofrió en su pecho… sus manos inmóviles… aquel pequeño ardor… la necesidad de sentir mas… la boca de ella comiendo cada parte posible del cuerpo de la oji miel… quien observaba en aquellos espacios… en que podía mantener sus ojos abiertos… hasta que sus ojos quedaron frente a los de ella… ese universo gris… un perfecto gris… un gris que aviva cada parte de su cuerpo… observo a la pelinegra quitar su blusa y sostén… quedando desnuda de una parte de su cuerpo ante ella… era asombroso ser la persona… con la que no tenia ni una pizca de vergüenza… con la que se mostraba tal cual era… se sentó… sus manos se agarraron de las caderas de la pelinegra… beso el vientre de ella… desabotono el pantalón… se dejaba ver aquellas pantis infantiles que acostumbraba usar… lo cual la hacia tremendamente encantadora… sus manos bajaron el pantalón de la misma… ella sonrió… una sonrisa de maldad… que enloquecía a la castaña… quien se puso de rodillas tambien quedando frente a ella… acerco su boca a los senos de la pelinegra… por fin había logrado probarlos… aunque la oji gris no reaccionaba tan rápido como lo hacia ella… pero eso no significaba que no tuvieran un sabor tan inigualable…/

(Mío) párate… quiero quitarte ese short… /la castaña obedeció… la pelinegra quito ese incomodo short… que estaba interponiéndose en su camino… sus manos lo quitaron bajándolo para que desapareciera… y luego lentamente sus manos subían… muy lento… para darse a desear… la castaña es impaciente… lo sabia… y jugar con esa impaciencia era excepcional… su boca beso el vientre de la castaña… mientras sus manos aun subían… las manos de la castaña empezaban aferrarse a ella… las manos de la pelinegra recorrían las piernas aun… ahora las recorría por el lado de adentro… pudo notarlo ella estaba totalmente mojada… le pido se pusiera de rodillas… y despacio la llevo de nuevo a la cama… hasta quedar sobre ella… frotaba su cuerpo sobre ella… quien gemía suave aun… ella quería mas… podía notarlo… su mano despacio bajaba… hasta llegar a su meta… abrió la pierna de la castaña… y deslizándose por la misma… hasta llegar a su lugar favorito… metió su dedo… ella gimió mas fuertes… sus manos rápidamente se aferraron a su espalda… cálido… esa era la sensación combinado… con poder… el poder de enloquecerla… movimientos lentos… dentro de ella… ya había descubierto el punto adecuado… aquel punto que la hace pedir mas… su cuerpo aun se frota sobre el de ella… pero ahora logra sentir las caderas de ella… moviéndose… para penetrarse mas… su cabello estaba empezando a empaparse de sudor… ese que saboreo de su cuello… ella pidió a la pelinegra que metiera su otro dedo… el ego de la misma empezó a crecerse… y sin mas obedeció a los deseos de su mujer… quien completamente se había sumergido en el placer… sentía presión en sus dedos… era fascinante sentir como ella controlaba su vagina… y a la vez sus caderas y su cintura bailaban… por la necesidad de mas… las gotas de sudor en su cuerpo… era una vista perfecta… que cualquiera envidiaría… y que solo ella presenciaba… era fácil caer ante su encanto… ese que escondía del mundo… y que compartía con ella… al final su ego le permitía estar segura de una sola cosa… que ella se entregaba completamente solo ante la pelinegra… que su corazón y su cuerpo se sincronizaban… solo cuando estaba ante ella… era lo único de lo que estaba segura…la conocía… ella estaba a punto de explotar… su espalda dejo de sentir las unas de ella… su mano presenciaba su finalización… llevó sus dedos a su boca… tenia que saborearlo… era una manía que tenia… sentir en su boca tambien… y luego besarla de ella… quien trataba de recuperarse… sus senos subían y bajaban… tomado aire… oxigeno para recuperarse… tambien la pelinegra estaba cansada… quedo boca abajo al lado de Ritsu… sus ojos lentamente se cerraron… después de todo no había dormido toda la noche… cuidándola… ese era el momento preciso para descansar…/

(Ritsu) /la pelinegra había logrado romper esa barrera… todo había sido sin planear… solamente se dejaron llevar sin mas…su espalda blanca… tenia rastro de sudor… su cuerpo desnudo a su lado… la castaña… tomo la sabana y la arropo… quedando ella dentro de la misma… se acostó… junto a ella… viéndola dormir… era mejor que una canción de cuna… ver su rostro lleno de tranquilidad… le beso… ella gruño un poco… Ritsu rio… y luego lentamente sus ojos se cerraron…/

.

.

.

**Algo más**

Ya era tarde… Ritsu se levanto… busco el lugar de la ducha… entro por una… al salir… no encontraba su ropa… se puso la blusa de Mío… sin nada mas… asomo su rostro por la puerta… no se veía mucho… y no se escuchaba nada… salió… recorrió el apartamento… era lujoso a simple viste se notaba… encontró al cocina… moría de hambre… Mío era buena para casi todo… menos para la cocina… o simplemente no era su fuerte… la castaña preparo comida… para un ejercito… Yui estaba con ellas… y Ui no… así que preparo la comida… se sirvió un poco… comió… aun nadie llegaba… estaba aburrida… desesperada… y Mío aun dormía… encendió el televisor… las noticias no dejaban de hablar sobre lo sucedido… Ritsu sabia que las cosas no se quedarían así… aun faltaba algo que solucionar… tenia que pensar bien lo que iba a hacer… Mío despertó al no ver a nadie en la habitación… se levanto… se puso algo de ropa… y salió… observo a la castaña ver la televisión…

(Mío) ¿llevas mucho tiempo despierta?

(Ritsu) un momento… ¿tenes hambre?... prepare algo de comida… para todas…

(Mío) ¬/¬… claro… eh… /la puerta sonó… Mío fue a abrirla…/ ¿Q-que haces acá?

(Yuki) ¿Dónde carajos esta?... /entro en la casa… empezó a buscarla… sin éxito alguno…/

(Mío) fuera de acá…

(Yuki) /la tomo del cuello… la contramino contra la puerta… respiración agitada… absorto en desesperación…/ ¿Dónde esta?

(Ritsu) aquí estoy… tardaste… "tengo que calmarlo…"

(Yuki) ¿estabas esperándome?

(Ritsu) claro que si… por mas que seas un imbécil… bueno para nada… estaba esperándote…

(Mío) ¡Ritsu! "¿Qué se supone que pasa?"

(Yuki) pensé que me habías dejado…

(Ritsu) seria lo mejor… y lo mas inteligente…

(Yuki) ¿Kotobuki san?

(Ritsu) no esta…

(Yuki) es nuestra oportunidad… para irnos… /recién notaba que ella solo llevaba una blusa puesta/ ¿Por qué estas vestida así?

(Ritsu) mi ropa estaba sucia…

(Yuki) estas mintiendo… /señalo a Mío…/ te acostaste con ella… /se acerco a Ritsu… la tomo del brazo… y esta vez fue a ella la que contramino contra la pared mas cercana… con un arma en su rostro…/ estas desnuda… te entregaste a ella…

(Ritsu) ah… que fastidioso… pensá lo que queras… me tiene sin cuidado…

(Mío) no la toques…

(Yuki) no me jodas…

(Mío) no la toques…

(Yuki) ¿y que si lo hago? /beso el cuello de Ritsu…/ no sabes como me encanta su cuerpo…

(Mío) ¡cállate!... no la toques…

(Yuki) ¿Por qué no?... ella es mi novia… por ende es mí… /interrumpido/

(Mío) me pertenece… ¿acaso no se nota?... lo que lleva puesto es mi blusa… le encanta usar mi ropa… después de… /interrumpida/

(Yuki) no es cierto… /agarro del cuello a Ritsu/

(Ritsu) e-estas ahorcándome… /agarrando la mano de Yuki… para soltarse…/

(Mío) "mierda… esta demasiado molesto… pero solo pensar que ella va estar con él… una vez mas… me enloquece"…

(Yuki) p-perdón… es que pensar que alguien más va tocarte… me llena de rabia… /topo su cuerpo al de ella… podía ver sus senos presionados por su cuerpo…/ he soportado todo por vos… /al oído/nos vamos…

(Ritsu) me quedo… no te pedí que soportaras nada… me quedo… /podía ver una mirada de furia y desespero en él…/ tu amor es insoportable… no me gusta que me quieras… simplemente es eso…

(Yuki) ¿Por qué?... te he amado desde que te conozco…

(Ritsu) porque tu amor me opaca… y no me gusta sentirme opacada… por nadie… porque dejaste que me dañaran… y porque te odio… porque sos patético… porque te enamoraste de un montón de fotografías… pero nunca intentaste conocerme… me idealizaste… y no soy esa persona a la que tanto amas…

(Yuki) no es cierto… /le tomo del brazo… apuntaba su cabeza… para que Mío no pudiese… hacer nada/ nos vamos…

(Ritsu) p-pero estoy solo en esta blusa…

(Yuki) no me importa… vamos… /dirigiéndose a Mío…/ y si te moves… la mato… prefiero que este muerta… antes que tus asquerosas manos la toquen…

(Mío) no la lastimes… por favor… /nunca sintió tanta aflicción en su alma… ese tipo estaba llevándose a Ritsu… justo ahora que todo se había aclarado… tenia que hacer algo… así que decidió seguirlos… tomo un taxi… le ordeno seguir el auto… el auto en el que ellos iban…/

(Yuki) vamos a un lugar donde estaremos seguros… ella no podrá molestarnos…

(Ritsu) ¿Quién?

(Yuki) Akiyama… si ella no existiera… todo seria perfecto… estaríamos los dos juntos… y además ella… ella estuviera viva… mi hermanita estuviera con vida… /sus ojos estaban llorosos…/

(Ritsu) no es culpa de Mío… además si no fuera Mío… hubiese sido otra persona…

(Yuki) es fácil decirlo para vos… no estabas ahí… he cargado con esto en mi conciencia desde ese día… /lagrimas empezaban a salir/ pero ahora ella esta muerta tambien… seguro esta quemándose en el infierno…

(Ritsu) tengo frio… /se frotaba con sus brazos… su brazos/

(Yuki) dormiremos en una posada hoy… quedan como diez minutos para llegar… dormiremos ahí… /manejo en silencio… hasta que logro ver la posada…/

(Ritsu) ¿nos quedaremos en eso? /al ver la supuesta posada/

(Yuki) si… luego voy por algo de ropa…

(Ritsu) ya que… pero te aclaro… eso no es una posada es un motel…

(Yuki) ¿Qué importa?... vamos… ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido… /mientras bajaban de el auto/

(Ritsu) bien…

.

.

.

**Recuerdos**

Bajaron del auto... entraron a la recepción…

(Yuki) una habitación…

(¿?) bien… ¿Cuánto tiene? /refiriéndose a la edad de Ritsu/

(Yuki) ¿importa? /puso el arma frente a él/ cuidado con hacer algo estúpido… es mi novia… ¡la llave!

(¿?) b- bien… /asustado/

(Yuki) vamos… /le tomo de la mano… subieron los escalones… busco la habitación… hasta que llegaron…/ entra…

(Ritsu) bien… /entro a la habitación… sabia que estar con él… toda la noche y en esas pintas… no ayudaba… y sin tener nada con que defenderse…/ "esto es una mierda… no tengo nada para dormirlo… si esto sigue así… de que quiere… quiere…" ¿no vas a ir a comprar ropa?

(Yuki)/observaba a Ritsu… ella se veía bien… y saber que no llevaba mas que esa blusa… le daba chance de imaginar… tantas cosas… se acerco a Ritsu… le beso…/ ¿no te gusto ni un poco?... ¿Por qué?

(Ritsu) solo no me gustas… es todo… /trataba de detenerle… con sus manos en el pecho de él… para que no avanzara… pero el caminaba… ella retrocedía… hasta caer en la cama…/

(Yuki) que lastima… porque a mi me encantas… /ella se arrastraba por la cama… y el gateaba… agarro las piernas de ella… la jalo… quedo entre las piernas de ella…/

(Ritsu) no hagas esto… no te quiero… te mereces alguien que te quiera… /intento convencerlo/

(Yuki) ¡cállate!... no me merezco a nadie… pero me gustas tanto… que en lo único en que pienso… es estar con vos… /beso el cuello… mientras lo hacía… con su mano tomo uno de los senos de la castaña…/

(Ritsu) basta Yuki… no hagas esto…

(Yuki) ¿Qué no haga que…? Te lo repito… me gustas demasiado… tu olor… tu piel es suave… /quito su camisa… aflojo su cinturón… su pantalón quedo abierto… se puso sobre la castaña…/ me encantas demasiado… me fascinas… yo muero… por estar siempre con vos… por hacértelo cada segundo de mi vida…

(Ritsu) Yuki… no hagas esto… /estaba preocupada… el no escuchaba nada… estaba absorto…/ solo no lo hagas… por favor… /empujaba con sus manos en el pecho de él…/

(Yuki) ¿Qué no lo haga?... ¿Quién se resistiría al ver una mujer prácticamente desnuda?... y mejor aun… si es la persona que amas…

(Ritsu) /sentía el pesor de él en su cuerpo… y sintió un bulto presionar su intimidad…/ "mierda… tengo que hacer algo… estoy empezándome a desesperar"

(Yuki) /se puso de rodillas… estaba totalmente excitado… abrió la blusa que ella llevaba… ella estaba perfectamente desnuda… ¿Cómo aguantarse?... quito su bóxer… se apoyo con su brazo izquierdo de nuevo en la cama… justo a la par del rostro de Ritsu… agarro la cadera de Ritsu… estaba listo/ puede que te duela…

(Ritsu) por favor no lo hagas… /si había que describirlo como un sentimiento… era desesperación… sintió un roce… estaba resignada… esa noche estaría con él… quisiera o no…

(Yuki) esto es lo mejor que me paso en la vi… /interrumpido… escucho abrir la puerta de un solo/ ¡¿Qué? /observo a…/

(Mío) te lo dije… no le pongas una de tus cochinas manos encima… /disparo… el tiro cayo en la pared que estaba cerca de la cama…/ falle… pero a la próxima te mato… no toques a Ritsu…

(Yuki) estoy harto… siempre metiéndote entre nosotros… /se levanto… para agarrar su arma…/

(Mío) no te muevas… o disparo… así será más fácil dispararte… /camino despacio… sin dejar de apuntarle… hasta llegar a la cama donde estaba Ritsu…/ la única cosa que no soporto… y rompe cualquier barrera en mi… es que alguien trate de lastimar a Ritsu… eso no lo soporto…

(Yuki) /un tiro atravesó su pierna… desde a parte de atrás/ "mierda están aquí"…

(Mío) p-pero s-si yo no dispare…

(Yuki) no me jodas… ellos están aquí… /empezó a vestirse…/

(Mío) ¿Quiénes ellos?...

(Yuki) la gente de Matsumoto san… la ultima persona que estuvo con ella… fue Ritsu… esto esta mal… si no nos hubieras seguido… estaría bien…

(Ritsu) ¿de que carajos estas hablando? /tapándose con la blusa/

(Yuki) váyanse de acá… solo cuídala… /dijo a Mío/ ellos vienen por nosotros… yo los traicione… las voy ayudar…

(Mío) ¿Cómo se que no estas tratando de engañarme?

(Yuki) porque los dos amamos a la misma persona… esto no es un juego… fuera de acá… /tomo la llave de su carro... se la dio a Mío…/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué va a pasarte?

(Yuki) nunca pensé que ibas a preocuparte por mi… solo váyanse de acá…

(Ritsu) te odio tanto… pero… deberías venir con nosotros

(Yuki) no… somos muchos… fuera de acá… me conocen bien… pero aun no están seguros de conocerte… y no conocen a Akiyama… fuera de acá… pero te aseguro algo… que si salgo de esta… vas a ser mi mujer… y de nadie mas…

(Mío) ¡vamos!.../tomo de la mano a Ritsu… busco la salida de atrás… y se subieron al auto…/ ¿estás bien?...

(Ritsu) él… yo no se que pensar… tengo miedo de lo que le pase a él… jamás pensé que eso pasaría… pero… él acaba de dejarme ir… con vos…

(Mío) dudo que le pase algo… al final es fuerte… hay que salir lo mas rápido posible de acá… "espero que se muera…"

(Ritsu) gracias… últimamente te la pasas salvándome…

(Mío) haría cualquier cosa por vos… /se quito una chaqueta que llevaba… se la ofreció/ ¬/¬… ponéte esto…

(Ritsu) gracias… ¿Dónde estamos?

(Mío) ni idea… /siguió manejando… pero después el carro empezó a hacer ruidos… y se paro… en medio de la nada…/ ¿Q-Qué pasa?

(Ritsu) se acabo la gas… es todo… y estamos acá en medio de la nada…

(Mío) /miro todo obscuro a su alrededor… empezaba asustarse…/

(Ritsu) /se recostó en el hombro de Mío/

(Mío) "no puedo tener miedo siempre… debo cuidar a Ritsu… es hora de crecer… no funciona… igual estoy asustada"

(Ritsu) tranquila Mío… no hay nada malo allá fuera… tranquila… /conocía a Mío… tenia miedo a muchas cosas… pero se había arriesgado por ella… tenia que darle un poco de seguridad…/

(Yuki) mierda… no aguanto la pierna… lo mas seguro es que… que esa bala tuviera veneno… /caminaba escondiendo se entre los callejones.../ esto es una mierda…

(¿?1) ¡allá va!... vamos /le dijo a su compañero/

(¿?2) ¡vamos!... /al verlo disparo de nuevo… pero fallo/ la chica no esta con él

(¿?1) entonces no lo mates… para que nos diga donde esta ella …

(¿?2) bien… allá va… ve por la derecha… yo voy por la izquierda… /caminaba despacio… cuando llegaban al callejón… y apuntaban… solo se veían con su compañero…/

(¿?1) "este imbécil… no puede desaparecer del mundo"

(Yuki) cada vez voy más despacio… si esto sigue así… van alcanzarme… ella se preocupo por mi…/seguía caminando… cojeaba… y cada vez iba mas lento… además de sentir mareos… todo quedo obscuro… solo escuchaba voces/

(¿?1) ¡hey imbécil!... despierta… que no has venido de vacaciones…

(Yuki) / sintió que todo el aire que tenia en su cuerpo desapareció… una presión enorme en su estomago… pero en su mente solo estaba Ritsu… no podía traicionarla… y dejar que la dañaran… no podía cometer ese error dos veces…/

Flas back… 1

_(¿?) ¡eh!... Yuki… no seas tan malo… llévame con vos… quiero conocer a tus compañeros… /una chica delgada… no muy alta… ojos oscuros… cabello castaño…/_

_(Yuki) no molestes… tu lugar es en la escuela… vamos te llevo… /agarro la mochila de la chica… la guio hasta llegar al auto…/ se que no queres ir... porque no hiciste tu tarea_

_(¿?) /inflo los cachetes molesta… y caprichosa/ deja de inventar cosas… /se subió al carro/_

_(Yuki) eh… Saorin… deberías hacer las tareas… si no terminaras siendo una burra…_

_(Saorin) no soy una burra… ¿Qué clase de hermano sos?... /ojos llorosos/ tratarme tan mal siempre…_

_(Yuki) no exageres… /llegan a la entrada de la escuela… Saorin iba a bajarse… el al detiene/ eh… enana… ¿Quién es ella?_

_(Saorin) la de pelo negro es Akiyama y la otra es… mmm ni idea…_

_(Yuki) averigua el nombre…_

_(Saorin) uhm… ¿yo porque?_

_(Yuki) Por qué soy tu hermano… averígualo… y si me lo dices te llevo a mi universidad… podrás usar la alberca…_

_(Saorin) uhm… trato hecho… _

_Fin del flash back 1_

A puras penas podía mantenerse despierto… el cuerpo le dolía tanto… que el dolor se volvía indoloro… los gritos de los hombres…

(Yuki) "esto es tan poco a lo que merezco…"

(¿?1) esta marica no sabe nada… /jalo del cabello/ ultima vez que te lo pregunto… ¿Dónde esta?...

(¿?2) tendremos que buscar por nuestra cuenta… ¿Qué hacemos con este?

(¿?1) solo mátalo… te lo dejo en tus manos… si queres diviértete un poco mas… /salió del lugar en donde estaba/

(Yuki) /un golpe mas… y otro mas… una sonrisa de satisfacción salió de su boca…/ "por lo menos pude hacer algo por Ritsu…"

_Flash back2_

_Un cuarto un tanto obscuro… la luz entraba muy poco… una mujer de cabello corto… hasta los hombros… y otra chica más… cabello negro… ojos del mismo color… el uniforme de colegiala…un brillo en su pecho… lágrimas en sus ojos… una cadena con un dije en forma de bajo… la chica de cabello negro y largo… en el suelo… humillada…_

_(Yuki) /desde el suelo… observaba/ "Saorin"_

_(Saorin) Matsumoto san… por favor… no me haga hacerlo…_

_(Matsumoto) ya no me servís… estas gastada… demasiado delgada… ya no podes hacer lo que necesito… no mereces ser Akiyama san… y mucho menos estar conmigo… deberías acabar con tu existencia… ya hiciste lo que tenias que hacer… deberías aceptar tu destino… es hora de que mueras… y desaparezcas… danos un respiro… mira tu hermano… todo lo que ha sufrido por tu causa…_

_(Saorin) /observaba a su hermano en el suelo… lleno de sangre… golpeado… escupido… y aun luchando por ayudarle/_

_(Yuki) e-estoy… b-bien… /sonrió/_

_(Saorin) tiene razón… yo debo morir… no es justo que por mi causa… mi hermano merece lo mejor… disculpe mi soberbia tenia razón… yo debo de desaparecer… si ya no sirvo para mas… solo debo morir…_

_(Yuki) ¡no digas estupideces!... no le hagas caso…_

_(Saorin) Matsumoto san tiene razón… si ya no sirvo… y solo ocasiono que te dañen… merezco desaparecer…_

_(Yuki) /no podía moverse… su cuerpo estaba inmóvil… de tantos golpes… desesperación… era una agonía insoportable… el llanto empezó a surgir… el no poder hacer nada por su hermana… era lo peor que un ser humano podía vivir…/_

_(Matsumoto) /risa/ son patéticos… se puede notar que comparten el mismo ADN… /dirigiéndose a Saorin/ ¿Qué estas esperando? /empujo un arma en el suelo… hacia a Saorin/_

_(Saorin) /tomo el arma… lo acerco poco a poco a su rostro… miro a su hermano…/ su nombre es Ritsu Tainaka... /sonrió… pudo ser útil para su hermana…/_

_(Yuki)/observo su cuerpo caer… su hermanita… acaba de darse un tiro…/ ¡Saorin!_

_(Matsumoto) /dio una patada al cuerpo sin vida/ aun en tus últimos momentos… tenias que arruinarlo todo… tenías que mencionar a esa perra… es estúpida que me ha quitado a Akiyama san… estúpida… ah… ya olvide su nombre… vamos… consigan otra… una que sirva… /camino… al llegar al cuerpo golpeado de Yuki… camino sobre él…/ ya me encargare de este imbécil… no lo maten… me va servir para algo… vamos… /salió del lugar/_

_(Yuki) /su corazón latía tan fuerte… y dolía tanto al latir…/ _

_Fin del flash back2_

(Yuki) /sonrió/ "Ritsu te amo… ahora las cosas son como deben ser… Saorin"

.

.

.

Espero se haya entendido… a que la barrera que había entre ellas cayo… y bueno espero sus reviews… ¬/¬ y perdón la tardanza…


	11. Obstaculos

Olaa… gomen… gomen por la tardanza… pero me he quedado con poco tiempo… pero no he abandonado… para nada… aquí esta el otro capitulo… a ver que les parece… bueno bastad e charla a leer… a… deja algo ahí en mi blog… por si pueden pasarse…

.

.

.

**Un poco de amor…**

Un Ford Mustang fastback… color gris… en medio de la nada…

(Mío) ¿estás bien?

(Ritsu) si… si estoy a tu lado estoy bien… Mío… /llamo a la pelinegra/

(Mío) ¿uhm?

(Ritsu) pásate a la parte de atrás… has manejado mucho tiempo… para que estires tus piernas… /sugirió…/

(Mío) ¿yo sola?... esta mas oscuro… /sus ojos veían un dimensión maligna en la parte de atrás…/

(Ritsu) /se echo a reír/ bueno… nos pasamos… /se paso primero…/

(Mío) /la siguió… ella estaba pegada a la ventana… Mío se recostó entre sus piernas… viendo el asiento del piloto…/ esta muy obscuro

(Ritsu) no te preocupes… nada vendrá… acariciaba el cabello de la pelinegra…/

(Mío) y si…

(Ritsu) mírame a los ojos… /la pelinegra se puso de rodillas… mirándola a los ojos…/ nada va a pasar… Mío sos la persona más increíble que conozco… no va pasar nada… /agarro el rostro de ella… y la beso… luego la pelinegra quedo recostada en su pecho…/

(Mío) /a pesar de que estaba haciendo frio… ella tenia su piel caliente… Mío se sentía mal… en un estado saludable… ella hubiera aprovechado aquella situación… ¡vamos!... Ritsu esta casi desnuda… pero ella se siente demasiado mal…/

(Ritsu) /se dio cuenta que Mío estaba dormida… pero sentía su pecho ardiendo… al tocar a Mío se dio cuenta que ella era la que ardía en fiebre…/ no puedo creerlo… lo que faltaba… que te enfermaras… mi vida… justo ahora… /se quito y recostó a Mío en el asiento… aunque ella estaba incomoda… porque era mucho mas alta… tomo las llaves… bajo del auto… y busco en la cajuela… encontró algunas cosas… sabia que Yuki iba preparado… había agua… y comida enlatada… y un cuarto de gas… lo llevó todo para adentro… tambien llevo una colcha que encontró… afuera estaba realmente frio… y sentía aire helado entrar en su entrepierna… pero ahora Mío era lo mas importante… entro al auto… sabia que Yuki… fumaba a escondidas… abrió la gaveta que esta frente al copiloto… luego junto unas piedras… yerbas secas… y todo lo que encontrara que se pudiera quemar… echo una gota de gas… solo para que ayudara al fuego… de ahí soltó un cerillo… saco la latas las abrió… si hirió mientras lo hacia… logro calentar un poco la comida… y un poco de agua… ella seguro no había comido nada… y su estomago estaba vacio… necesitaba algo caliente en el estomago… dejo en un recipiente un poco sucio… dejo caer muy poco agua… no podía gastarla… no sabia donde estaban… lo limpio con una parte de la blusa que llevaba… luego dejo agua ahí… fuera.. para que se enfriara… despertó a Mío… le pidió que se sentara… acostó el asiento del copiloto… y luego… le dio de beber el agua caliente… un poco… para que no cayera pesada la comida… y luego intento darle de comer/

(Mío) no tengo hambre… quiero dormir… /renegaba… y el malestar de su cuerpo no ayudaba/

(Ritsu) primero come esto… aunque sea un poco… estas muy débil… abrí la boca… /logro hacer que comiera un poco… luego salió por el agua que había dejado fuera… rompió un parte de su blusa… la mojo… primero arropo a Mío… y luego puso en su frente el paño improvisado mojado… estuvo cambiando… el paño a todo momento… hasta que por fin… bajo la temperatura… se podía ver a Mío dormir mas tranquila… acaricio su rostro… se acerco… le robo un beso…/ estaba tan preocupada… /el fuego se extinguió… ella se metió de nuevo al auto… se quedo en el asiento del copiloto… y se durmió…/

.

.

.

**Promesa**

El sol caía en el rostro de Ritsu… estaba quemándole… ella arrugaba los ojos…

(Mío) buenos días… gracias por cuidarme… /dijo mientras manejaba/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué dijiste?

(Mío) gracias por cuidarme… en verdad me sentía mal… y gracias por encontrar la gas… sirvió mucho…

(Ritsu) /se dio cuenta que llevaba algo de ropa…/ ¿un vestido?

(Mío) fue lo mas barato que encontré… no llevo mucho dinero… hable con Mugi…

(Ritsu) ¬_¬… ¿andas teléfono?

(Mío) no… lo olvide en casa… alquile unos minutos en un bazar…

(Ritsu) ya veo… ¿Qué dice Mugi?

(Mío) Que va a casarse… ¿con Sawako sensei?

(Ritsu) ya era hora…

(Mío) ¿sabias de eso?... de lo de Sawako sensei y Mugi

(Ritsu) empezaron en la escuela… el año pasado… ¿en verdad no te diste cuenta?

(Mío) ¬/¬… no

(Ritsu) Jajaja… pero hasta Yui se dio cuenta… ¿Qué dijo de nosotras?...

(Mío) dijo que nos esperarían en la plaza de la ciudad… llegaremos en unos minutos… espero…

(Ritsu) ¿conoces acá?

(Mío) mientras dormías… dimos un paseo por acá… y bueno… luego fui por algo en una tienda que vi…

(Ritsu) ¿el que?

(Mío) lo sabrás después… ya no me preguntes…

(Ritsu) pero quiero saber ahora… /dijo caprichosa/ además dijiste… que no andas dinero…

(Mío) la policía… pidamos ayuda a ellos…

(Ritsu) creo que no deberíamos… este auto no es nuestro… no nos creerían…

(Mío) son los policías… son los buenos…

(Ritsu) eso no se sabe… o bueno… digamos que no son psíquicos… no nos pueden creer de golpe…

(Mío) demasiado tarde… ese salió de la nada… /el policía las detuvo/

(Policía) su licencia por favor… su carro se parece… a uno que es reclamado como robado…

(Mío) b-bueno… nosotras queríamos pedirle ayuda…

(policía) bájese por favor… usted tambien /dijo a Ritsu/

(Ritsu) b-bien

(Mío) /el policía llamo a una mujer policía… empezó registrando a Mío/ eh… Oficial... bueno nosotras queríamos hacer una… ah…

(Ritsu) ¿Qué fue ese ah?... esta aprovechándose de ella… /la policía estaba manoseando a Mío… podía ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas… y tambien lo insoportable que era eso… salto sobre la capota del carro… y empujo a la policía… para que la soltara… faltándole el respeto a la autoridad/

(Mío) g-gracias…

(Ritsu) no pongas esa cara de ser culpable… que no lo sos…

(Mío) bueno es que mírate… tienes un ojo morado… esa policía te golpeo… y tienes otro en la espalda… y además estamos presas… /en la comisaría del pueblo/

(Ritsu) no te preocupes Mío… estoy bien… ella abuso de su autoridad…

(Mío) te amo… /le beso/ bueno… quería dejarlo para después… pero /metió su mano en la bolsa… saco dos anillos… y dos cadenas…/ compre esto… quiero que me prometas que vas a ser mi mujer… cuando regresemos… /le puso la cadena… y el anillo colgante…/ este será nuestra muestra de compromiso…

(Ritsu) ¬/¬… eso es muy… d-d-dulce… de tu parte… yo soy tuya desde siempre… /escondió su rostro avergonzado en el pecho de Mío…/ siempre me haces decir… cosas vergonzosas

(Mío) quiero que te cases conmigo… ¬/¬… b-bueno… quiero que formemos una vida juntas… /dijo en voz suave/

(Ritsu) /empezó a reírse/ perdón… es que te vez linda sonrojada…

(Mío) ¬/¬… ¿Cómo sabes que estoy roja?... /aun estaba metida en su pecho…/ aceptas…

(Ritsu) /se acerco a Mío… y la beso…/ a-acepto…

(Mío) te veras linda de novia…

(Ritsu) no te burles… /dijo suave… y se recostó en las piernas de Mío…/ te amo Mío… perdón por lastimarte tanto…

(Mío) /negó con la cabeza/ no es tu culpa…

(Ritsu) si lo es… yo debí contarte todo… y no lo hice… /poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron…/

(Mío)/observo a Ritsu… podía ver una tranquilidad enorme… y su ojo morado…/ "aun no puedo protegerte… me doy vergüenza" /quedo dormida/

.

.

.

**Improvisando**

La policía paso golpeando las rejas…

(Policía) ¿Cuándo piensan hablar?... /sorprendió a Mío…/

(Mío) y-ya dijimos la verdad… /asustada…/

(Policía) si no fueras tan arisca… ella no hubiese recibido ningún golpe… además es culpa de ella… aunque yo podría ayudarlas…

(Mío) ¿de verdad?... "no es tan mala… al final solo cumple su deber…"

(Policía) claro… pero bueno… nada es gratis en esta vida… ¿lo sabes verdad?

(Mío) "retiro lo dicho"… no gracias… me deben una llamada telefónica… es mi derecho…

(Policía) linda… no has entendido… acá… quien pone las leyes… y da derechos… soy yo… deberías aceptar mi ayuda… ella necesita un medico… eso va empeorar… y ella no hace mas que dormir… eso es un mal síntoma… /dijo muy seria…/

(Mío) ¿de verdad?

(Policía) si… deberías aceptar mi ayuda…

(Mío) ¿d-de… que… que pre… precio… habla… mos?

(Policía) /se lamio los labios… luego los dientes… adentrando la lengua en su boca… [ya saben como… ¿cierto?]/ ese es el precio… tampoco la vas a pasar mal… ella lo necesita… digo… mira como quedo… por ayudarte… cuando lo necesitabas…

(Mío) "en eso tiene razón"… /miro a Ritsu… quien dormía en sus piernas… y veía su ojos morado… realmente se veía mal…/ "ay mi amor… perdón por dejar que te dañen…" b-bien…

(Policía) muy buena decisión… veni acá… /abrió la celda… para que Mío pudiera salir…/

(Mío) /dejo a Ritsu acostada en la banca… y siguió a la policía… llegaron a una oficina… ella saco a todos los que estaban ahí… la pelinegra… ahora si… tenia miedo… sabia a lo que iba… y eso el daba pavor…/

(Policía)/se sentó en su silla… le pidió a Mío que se sentara frente a ella… en el escritorio… abrió las piernas de Mío… las acaricio adentrando sus manos a su intimidad… sobre el pantalón/

(Mío) /estaba asustada… y eran molestas sus caricias…/

(Policía) / desabotono el pantalón… iba besar la boca de Mío… pero ella le rechazo… y volteo su rostro/

(Mío) l-la boca no… /era insoportable… esa mujer era asquerosa… y su forma de tocar era dolorosa... ella quito su pantalón… y luego su ropa interior… sintió que la jalo… la policía volvió a sentarse… acerco su rostro a la intimidad de Mío…/ "terminara pronto… aguanta Mío…" /sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas/

(Policía) /en verdad le parecía encantadora… dulce… y hermosa… eso era notable… pero tambien era insoportable… ver que ella no se excitaba… digo fea no era… y cualquier mujer se hubiera excitado…/ ¿vas a decir que no te gusta?... ¡por favor!

(Mío) /¿Cómo iba a gustarle?... si la estaba obligando…/

(Policía) ustedes son el grupito de música… /en los momentos que veía el rostro de Mío/… siempre creí que eras la mas linda… aunque la rubia tampoco esta mal… pero no… sos la mas linda…

(Mío) ¿ya va acabar?... necesito saber como esta ella…

(Policía) aun no… /estaba excitada… era por demás no hacerlo con ella… una chica famosa… bonita… y dulce… pero… ella no se excitaba en nada…/ me pareces de hierro… no estas mojada…

(Mío) /estaba roja… avergonzada… humillada… pero si era por ayudar a Ritsu no importa ella lo hacia… lo que fuera necesario por su bienestar…/

(Policía) ¿acaso no te gusta?

(Mío) /lo odiaba… ¿Cómo iba a disfrutar?... la estaba obligando… pero sabia que no le convenía molestarla…/ no… no es… no es eso… es que… no… soy… tan… sensible… es todo…

(Policía) ¡ah!... eso significa… que me equivoque de chica… vaya que me deje llevar por las apariencias… cualquiera creería… que la más sensible… sos vos… ¿es la otra?... /se echo a reír/ debería ir por ella…

(Mío) eso no… ella no… usted prometió que iba a llamar un medico… ella esta mal… yo accedí… usted… /otro policía entro…/

(Policía2) /abrió la puerta/ la otra chica esta como loca… gritando… y haciendo desorden…

(Policía) hay que ver… que mocosa… bueno… hagan lo que deban hacer… cállenla…

(Mío) ¿Qué le van a hacer?

(Policía) un pequeño escarmiento… no te preocupes… cumpliré mi promesa… llamaré a un medico… después de su castigo… /se levanto/ bueno… el deber me llama… tengo que castigarla… a tu noviecita… tenes una suerte de que no me guste… no soporto a los rebeldes… /recogió el pantalón de Mío y se lo tiro/ cámbiate… te llevaré a tu celda… / la pelinegra se cambio… no había necesidad de esposarla… la chica no iba irse sin la otra… así de tonta le parecía… llegaron a la celda/

(Ritsu) Mío… ¿Estás bien?... ¿Dónde estabas?... ¿te hicieron algo? /estaba preocupada… sabia que la policía le había puesto los ojos encima… y sabia que Mío haría cualquier cosa por ella… y que cualquiera la engañaba fácilmente…/

(Policía) estas haciendo desorden… mereces un castigo… /dirigiéndose a Mío/ entra… y vos… vamos… irrespetando la autoridad de nuevo…

(Mío) /Ritsu estaba caminando hacia la salida… pero Mío se puso en la puerta… delante de Ritsu/ no va ir a ningún lado… traiga al medico…

(Policía) ella falto el respeto…

(Mío) ella no va… no voy a dejar que la golpee de nuevo… /estaba asustada… pero que dañaran de nuevo a Ritsu… eso no/… traiga al medico…

(Ritsu) ¿estás bien?... /Mío le pidió se quedara tras ella/

(Mío) el medico… quiero que revisen ese ojo… ahora…

(Policía) /se echo a reír/… en este lugar mando yo… y ella… va a castigo… ó ¿preferirías que le de cariño tambien?… /se volvió a reír… burlándose de Mío/

(Mío) soy cobarde… me asusto por todo… pero soy una enferma celosa y desquiciada… cuando se trata de mi chica… /ni siquiera Mío sabe de donde saco tanto coraje… cuando le dejo ir un puño a la policía… quien cayo al suelo… se sentó sobre ella… y la agarro a golpes y arañazos…/ ella es mi mujer… nadie la toca… y llama a un maldito medico…

(Ritsu) /se acerco a la policía… y tomo el arma… apuntándole a ella…/ vamos Mío… ya déjala… métela a la celda… /al llegar los otros dos policías…/ adentro… /les ordeno/ esto se siente bien… /se hecho a reír…/

(Mío) ¡deja de bromear!

(Ritsu) perdón… entren… o le vuelo la cabeza… /al ver que los otros dos policías le obedecían…/ "¿en verdad van hacerme caso?... patéticos"… si se mueven disparo… miren a la pared… cuenten hasta cien… los estoy viendo el primero que se mueva… es el primero que rueda… /Mío la jalo… para que se fueran…/

(Mío) busquemos la llave… /solamente entro a una oficina/ debe estar acá

(Ritsu) ¿Cómo sabes que debe estar acá?... viniste directo… lo hiso cierto… ¿Qué fue lo que te hiso?... ¿te toco?... si lo hiso… voy a patearle todo el… /Mío la detuvo/

(Mío) solo vámonos… no quiero recordar eso… nunca mas… por favor… /sabia que Ritsu era sobreprotectora con ella… y además estaba furiosa… podía verlo en sus ojos…/

(Ritsu) bien… pero cuando todo esto acabe… vengo a cobrar… /estaba furiosa… sabia que Mío era muy frágil… y que seguro se había sentido humillada… y la había hecho llorar…/

(Mío) vamos… /sentía vergüenza… no podía ver a la cara a Ritsu… de alguna manera… sentía que ella tenia culpa…/

(Ritsu) no se te ocurra culparte… ¿encontraste las llaves?

(Mío) uhm… vamos… /empezó hacer que sonara la alarma… del carro… para saber donde estaba… estaba atrás de la comisaría… Mío tambien había tomado dinero… de la policía… se subió al auto… Ritsu al otro lado… y lo arranco… y se empezó alejar de ahí… escucho a Ritsu reírse…/ ¿Qué pasa?

(Ritsu) nada… es solo que no sabia que tenías tanta fuerza escondida… esa policía estaba temblando de miedo… te veías genial… y linda… confieso… que me sentí… me sentí muy protegida… y orgullosa… /un leve sonrojo salió en su rostro…/ creo que … sos la mujer mas hermosa del planeta… me alegra saber… que estoy en tu mira… ese era mi sueño… que me vieras como mujer… y no como amiga nada mas… te amo demasiado… ¿sabes?... y no quiero que nadie te haga daño… ya suficientes estragos hice yo…

(Mío) /colorada a mas no poder… escucho a Ritsu… reírse de nuevo… pero su tono era burlón/

(Ritsu) Akiyama… esta un poco roja…

(Mío) /miro a la ventana…/ no fastidies… /unos minutos después/… no tengo idea adonde vamos…

(Ritsu) solo sigue el camino… algún lugar llegaremos… y bueno… encontraremos la manera de volver a comunicarnos con Mugi… digo con la Sra. Yamanaka… para ese entonces ya se habrán casado… /se echo a reír…/

(Mío) ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta?

(Ritsu) a ni idea… si era mas que obvio… es que Mío… sos demasiado inocente…

(Mío) no te burles… bueno… logre conseguir algo de dinero…

(Ritsu) wau… toda una criminal… sexy… /dijo al oído de Mío/

(Mío) no… no hagas eso… no mientras manejo… eh… b-bueno… ¿Q-Quién será nuestra madrina de bodas?

(Ritsu) todas…

(Mío) no se puede… tenemos que escoger a una… menos a Azusa…

(Ritsu) /se rio de nuevo/… ¿aun con eso?

(Mío) b-bueno… ella fue tu novia… y-y no quiero… ella aun gusta de vos…

(Ritsu) ¿de mi?... naa… para nada… si esta muerta de celos con Yui… y no quiero pelear con Yui de nuevo… metí la pata hasta el fondo con ella… ah… no es mi culpa…

(Mío) descarada…

(Ritsu) /estaba que no aguantaba de tanto reírse…/ hey… Azusa es realmente linda… y madura… cualquiera cae… /era divertido jugar con los celos de Mío…/

(Mío) ah… bueno… ¿te gusta?

(Ritsu) basta Mío… no aguanto mi estomago… claro que me gusta… pero ella no se compara ni un poco… a lo que me provoca verte… ¿aun no se entiende?...

(Mío)/quería escuchar mas… le gustaba saber que ella era la única…/ n-no…

(Ritsu) /ella sabia que a Mío… le encantaba oír cosas cursis… pero a la castaña le gustaba decírselas… sobre todo porque Mío provocaba todo eso…/ te amo… me vuelvo loca por tu boca… por tu amor… no soporto que nadie te lastime… que me haces sentir cada día… mas mariposas en mi estomago… que me haces perder la vergüenza… me haces sentir esa tanda de cursilerías… que suenan por la calle… que me encanta que me cuides… ¬/¬… m-me gusta que… b-bueno… ¡me gusta que seas la persona que me domina!... /dijo rápidamente… y miro hacia la ventana… y su rostro estaba totalmente colorado… a mas no poder… el auto paro…/ ¿Qué paso?

(Mío) /era su hora de jugar…/ ¿con que te domino eh?... ¿Qué tanto?... /le encantaba ver esa Ritsu avergonzada… y sabia que a ella le gustaba sentirse así… dominada… lamio el cuello de la castaña… luego mordió la oreja de ella…/ estas colorada… / se apoyaba en la ventana… del lado de Ritsu… mientras la besaba y la lamia… abrió sus ojos… y se quedo en shock/

(Ritsu) /sintió que Mío se detuvo de golpe… y ella nunca se detenía cuando empezaba…/ ¿Qué pasa?

(Mío) un bebé…

(Ritsu) ¿Qué?... no pidas eso… estoy muy joven… /se asusto… al oír a Mío… decir esa palabra/

(Mío) no… no es eso… estoy viendo un bebé… ahí… /señalo/

(Ritsu) /se volteo… y era exactamente como Mío decía… había un bebé…/ ¿Qué hace un bebé en medio de la nada?... estamos en las afueras el pueblo… a puras penas pasa un alma… /aparto a Mío… bajo del carro…/

(Mío) /siguió a Ritsu…/ ¿Qué vamos a hacer?... esta muy pequeño…

(Ritsu) llevarlo… hay que llevarlo… luego lo dejamos en la primera casa de ricos que veamos… eso funciona… lo he visto en las películas…

(Mío) deja de bromear…

(Ritsu) no bromeo… es verdad… no podemos dejarlo aquí… es muy chico… además… acá no pasa nadie… en cuestión de horas… seguro tiene unos… mmm… unos cuatro o cinco meses…

(Mío) ¿Cómo sabes eso?

(Ritsu) no me ofendas… tengo un hermano menor… claro que se de eso… vamos… agarra la canasta… tiene que dormir en algún lado… /tomo al bebé… y Mío agarro al canasta… la metió en el asiento trasero… y ella se sentó en su lugar…/ tráeme agua… seguro tiene sed… /le dio agua… y el pequeño tomaba con muchas ganas…/ ¿lo ves?... hay que encontrar un lugar para él…

(Mío) /estaba encantada… lo que veía… le parecía lindo…/ ¿y si no lo quiere nadie?

(Ritsu) un orfanato… ni modo… que se va hacer… /observo la mirada de Mío…/ deja de mirarme así… que no pienso criar a nadie… acabo de terminar de soportar a Satoshi… siempre quitándome todo…

(Mío) ¿no queres tener hijos?

(Ritsu) bien… lo dejamos acá…

(Mío) no seas fría… solo quería saber…

(Ritsu) b-bueno… su-supongo… no me preguntes esas cosas… soy una estúpida adolescente… en proceso a adulto… no me preguntes cosas como esas… soy muy joven… y no me mires así…

(Mío) p-perdón… p-pero… yo quiero que… me des hijos… /en voz muy baja/

(Ritsu) no hablemos de eso ahora… aun nos falta hacer muchas cosas… deja de hablar de cosas demasiadas complicadas… vámonos… y si seguís hablando de eso… lo dejo donde lo encontré… /su corazón latía a mil por horas… realmente ese tema la ponía nerviosa… nunca pensó que fuera así…/

(Mío) /se preguntaba si Ritsu estaba molesta…/ "no debía sacar ese tema… seguro esta molesta… digo… no tiene nada de malo… hablar de ello… creceremos… necesito saberlo"… necesito saberlo…

(Ritsu) ¿saber que?... tráeme la manta… para arroparlo… esta bajando la temperatura…

(Mío) /era ágil en eso… la experiencia que había tenido ayudando a su madre a cuidar a su hermano… había servido de mucho…/ eso… quiero saber eso…

(Ritsu) ¿Qué?... /no quería hablar del tema…/

(Mío) vamos a tener hijos… ¿cierto?... yo… yo quiero dos…

(Ritsu) b-bueno… no quiero pensar en eso ahora… ¿te parece mal?... jamás se me cruzo por la cabeza… y ahora estas pidiéndome eso… no tiene nada de malo… p-pero me pone nerviosa… es todo… no es que no quiera… es que jamás lo pensé…

(Mío) /se echo a reír…/ me alegra saberlo… es mejor que nos vayamos…va oscurecer… por lo menos… debemos encontrar algún motel… para dormir ahí…

(Ritsu) ¿dormir?... ni creas que vamos a dormir… con esto con nosotras… dudo que peguemos un ojo… ya veremos como nos vamos…

(Mío) te ves linda así… con bebé en brazos…

(Ritsu) si claro… vamos a ver si pensas lo mismo mañana… /sarcasmo/

.

.

.

¿Qué tal?... se que parece fuera de la trama… pero luego vuelve todo a su rumbo… tambien quería reírme un poco… ¿Qué les pareció?... bueno espero los reviews… si se puede… y perdón de nuevo… nos leemos


	12. Es el destino

Olaaaa… ¿Cómo van?... bueno… acá el otro cap… espero les guste… ya se van arreglando las cosas… a… hice un dibujo de Mío y Ritsu… lo deje en mi blog… quisiera que me dijeran que les pareció… bueno cuídense se les quiere… a leer…

.

.

.

**Lo que las circunstancia amerite**

(Mío) nos bajamos acá… dejaremos este carro acá… allá esta la entrada de un pueblo… de ahí nos comunicaremos con Mugi… ella sabrá ayudarnos

(Ritsu) ¡eh!... pero no quiero caminar…

(Mío) me sorprende lo perezosa que sos… hemos venido sentadas… vamos… llevare la canasta… toma al bebe…

(Ritsu) bien… ¡ah!... ya entendí… vamos a utilizar a este bebe… nadie nos creerá criminales… porque cuando salimos de allá… no traíamos a este bebe… muy bien pensado

(Mío) g-gracias… "ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza…"

(Ritsu) naa… ya no lo aguanto… toma… seria una buena practica… /le dio el bebe a Mío… y tomo la canasta…/

(Mío) ¿C- c- Cómo lo agarro?... esta jalándome el cabello…

(Ritsu) nunca te dije porque me corte el cabello…antes que nos conociéramos lo llevaba un poco largo… hasta que después mi reinado fue usurpado… por Satoshi… /una sombre negra se apodero del ambiente…/

(Mío) /se echo a reír/ ya casi llegamos… /entraron al pueblo… después de caminar un buen rato… se veía algo solo…/ ¿no te parece algo solitario?

(Ritsu) si… me parece algo calmado… mira allá hay un motel…

(Mío) se ve muy… se ve mal… imposible…

(Ritsu) Mío… no andamos dinero… no podemos darnos el lujo de entrar en un hotel cinco estrellas… además… dudo que haya uno acá…

(Mío) pero luce como un bar…

(Ritsu) tambien es un motel… vamos… /entraron… efectivamente era un bar…/ "asco… cuanto borracho…" buenas tardes… /al llegar a la barra/ eh… podría darnos una habitación… y una llamada telefónica…

(¿?) ¿andan dinero?

(Ritsu) claro que si… si no estaría pidiendo una habitación… ¿la tiene o no?

(¿?) ¿y ese bebe?... molestara a los demás clientes…

(Ritsu) dudo que tenga…

(Mío) ¡ah!... "alguien me toco…"

(Ritsu) ¿Qué paso?

(Mío) a-alguien me toco…

(¿?1) vamos chica… podríamos pasarla bien… /dijo un hombre delgado y alto… a Mío/

(Ritsu) no me jodas… vuelve a tu silla… y sigue emborrachándote… /dijo al hombre… apartando a Mío…/

(¿?1) no te estoy hablando a vos… /le empujo…/

(Ritsu) /sonrió/ el bebe esta dormido… vas a despertarlo… así que vuelve a tu estúpido asiento… o vas a saber lo que es la desesperación…

(Mío) mejor vámonos Ritsu…

(Ritsu) si… mejor nos vamos… vamos… /empezó a caminar…/

(borracho) /agarro a Ritsu del cabello…/

(Ritsu) ¡ay! /le agarro desprevenida…/

(borracho) no vas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca… /contramino a la chica contra la barra… y estaba ahorcándola… sentía que alguien le llamaba…/ ¿Qué queres? /se volteo… y un enorme puño cruzo su rostro…/

(Mío) no vuelvas a hacer eso… soy muy celosa… no me gusta que toquen a mi novia… ¿se entiende?

(¿?1) s-s-si… p-p-perdón /eso lo sorprendió… parecía el demonio…/

(Mío) nos quedamos… denos una habitación…

(¿?) si… toma… "eso estuvo divertido…" es la numero 12…

(Mío) vamos… ¿estás bien? /pregunto a Ritsu/

(Ritsu) si… gracias… /su mirada se volvió un tanto picaresca…/ te veías realmente sexy… podría acostumbrarme…

(Mío) ¡n-no me molestes! /avergonzada/

(Ritsu) gracias… conseguiste una habitación… sabia que eras muy fuerte…

(Mío) g-gracias… llegamos… /abrió la puerta…/ esto es horrible y apesta…

(Ritsu) claro que apesta… es un bar de mala muerte… y por lo visto llueve muy seguido acá… tomare un baño…

(Mío) yo tambien…

(Ritsu) bien…

(Mío) pero… ¿Quién lo cuidara?... mejor me baño después…

(Ritsu) que se bañe con nosotras… /revisando al baño…/ hay una tina… podemos meternos luego ahí…

(Mío) pero es un niño… /refiriéndose a que era varón…/

(Ritsu) es un bebe… y créeme… su interés por los senos… no es el mismo que un chico adolescente…

(Mío) ¡Ritsu!... /se puso a reír/ me siento muy tonta…

(Ritsu) quítate la ropa… vamos a bañarnos… /termino de quitarse la suya…/ dame acá…

(Mío) si… /le dio el bebe… y comenzó a quitarse la ropa… entraron a la ducha… terminaron de bañarse… y luego se metieron a la tina… Mío estaba de ultimo… luego Ritsu… luego el bebe…/ eh… nunca pensé que este baño se iba asentir tan bien…

(Ritsu) se… delicioso… me sentía demasiado asquerosa…

(Mío) ¡ay!... esta tratando morder mi rodilla…

(Ritsu) Jajaja… etas roja… es que sobre salen del agua… es que hasta un bebe nota que son lindas… tambien quiero… /se acerco a la rodilla de Mío que estaba cerca de ella… y la beso…/ es linda…

(Mío) tonta… te he dicho que te amo…

(Ritsu) se… y me encanta que me lo digas… /se recostó de nuevo en Mío…/ me gusta estar así… se siente bien… tu piel es perfecta… /después de un momento/ deberíamos salir… o terminaremos resfriados los tres… /salió de la tina… Mío le siguió… se cambiaron… cambiaron al bebe…/ estoy cansada… /se metió en la cama… Mío puso al bebe en la canasta… y luego Mío se metió a la cama…/

(Mío) todo esto se ve tan lindo… es como si fuera nuestro bebe…

(Ritsu) basta con eso Mío… aun nos falta mucho por hacer…

(Mío) lo sé… pero muero por que ese día llegue… esperare ansiosa… solo prométeme que tendremos hijos…

(Ritsu) en un futuro muy… pero muy lejano… solamente uno…

(Mío) esta bien… uno esta bien… estas roja… te ha empezado a gustar la idea…

(Ritsu) tonta…

(Mío) es que me pregunto… ¿Cómo serás cuándo estés embarazada?... si serás enojada… o mas fresca de lo que sos…

(Ritsu) voy a ser gorda Mío… y no voy a gustarte más…

(Mío) no es cierto… vas ser la mas linda… tu barriga será perfecta… me pregunto si va ser nena… o nene… si tendrá tu cabello…

(Ritsu) grises… tiene que tener tus ojos… y el mismo color… /acaricio el rostro de Mío…/ tiene que parecerse a vos… si no, no quiero… tu cabello… tu piel… tus manos… todo… tiene que parecerse a vos…

(Mío) pero quiero que tenga tu energía… que sea valiente… y tu sonrisa… quiero que la tenga…

(Ritsu) pero falta mucho… mucho… tiempo para eso… quiero volver a tocar la batería… a pelear con Yui… por algún trozo de pastel…

(Mío) a veces creo que no queres estar conmigo… no te gusta soñar conmigo… /se volteo… dándole la espalda…/

(Ritsu) Mío… soy una holgazana… mis padres me mantienen… y me ayudaran con la universidad… hasta que vaya a la mitad de la carrera… aun soy menor de edad… y tengo otras metas… quiero que hagamos giras… y eso…

(Mío) si volvemos a tocar… con la banda… volverás a ser… esa chica…

(Ritsu) ¿Quién sabe?... solo quiero tocar la batería… y ver tu espalda mientras lo hago… no me importa lo demás… y los chicos… bueno déjalos tranquilos… mientras engorden mis bolsillos… y las chicas los tuyos… estamos bien… y cuando tengamos suficiente dinero… compraremos una casa… y las chicas serán nuestras vecinas… entonces ahí… podremos pensar en una familia… no quiero apresurarme… ahora estoy bien… así… con ver tu espalda desnuda… /se acerco a Mío… y beso su espalda…/ ahora solo sueño con estar así… cerca de tuyo… /puso su frente en la espalda de Mío…/ me gusta verla… por eso amo tocar la batería… porque puedo ver tu espalda… tu cabello largo…

(Mío) perdón… es que siento que… tengo que asegurar todo… no quiero que me dejes… ¿Qué tal si aparece alguien mejor?...

(Ritsu) te amo Mío… siempre te ame…

(Mío) ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que me amabas?...

(Ritsu) mmm… por los detalles y ocasiones…

(Mío) ¿Qué significa eso?... nunca hice nada… siempre cuidaste de mi… /le recordó…/

(Ritsu) veamos… mmm… te acordas… cuando fuimos al zoológico… nos perdimos…

(Mío) estaba muriendo de miedo…

(Ritsu) yo tambien… ese día te diste cuenta de mi pequeña y estúpida fobia… por los gusanos… y sus asquerosas patas moviéndose… recuerdo que llore… y nadie llegaba… solo estábamos las dos…me sentía impotente… y me abrazaste… te aguantaste tu miedo… y me cuidaste… hasta que llego mi papá…

(Mío) "no me acordaba de eso"

(Ritsu) tambien la vez… que dos chicos iban a golpearme… ¿te acordas?... aquellos chicos que estaban enamorados de vos… siempre fuiste muy popular… estaban molestos… porque les dije que era tu novio… y apareciste… y sacaste valor… y coraje… y me defendiste… y dijiste que no querías que nadie molestara a tu novia… aunque después… no apareciste una semana entera…

(Mío) estaba muriéndome de vergüenza… pensé que te habías enojado…

(Ritsu) que va… ahí fue cuando te convertiste en el centro de mi universo… morí de celos cuando hacías planes con Nodoka… y me dejaste fuera… y morí de felicidad… cuando hicimos romeo y Julieta… /en voz suave/

(Mío) ¿sabes porque nos siguen?

(Ritsu) no tengo idea… esta anocheciendo… Mío… deberíamos comprar la llamada… acá no hay ni un solo teléfono… bajemos a hacer la llamada…

(Mío) bien… cambiémonos… /amabas se vistieron… y bajaron… se encontraron con una señora…/

(Sra.) ¿ustedes son las jovencitas que armaron el escándalo?

(Ritsu) disculpe… solo nos defendimos…

(Sra.) tranquila mi niña… eso suele suceder… ese tipo se lo merecía…

(Ritsu) ¿podría vendernos una llamada?...

(Sra.)¿llamaras a tus padres ó a tu novio?...

(Mío) ella no tiene novio…

(Sra.) muy bien hecho…

(Ritsu) le llamare a una amiga… ella vendrá por nosotras… solo necesito me diga donde estamos…

(Sra.) bien… pasen por acá…

(Ritsu y Mío) gracias… /le siguieron… Mío hizo la llamada… Mugi le informo que irían por ella… al siguiente día… a primera hora estarían ahí…/

(Sra.) ¿ya comieron?

(Ritsu) no aun no… solo nos bañamos…

(Sra.) ¿yo quería saber algo?... bueno para salir de la duda… ¿ustedes dos salen?

(Ritsu) no… somos amigas… nada mas… seguro lo dice por lo que dijo allá en el bar… lo hizo para que no la molestaran…

(Sra.) que alivio… pensé que eran raras…

(Ritsu) no… jamás se nos pasaría por la cabeza…

(Sra.) ¿y ese niño?... ¿es de alguna de ustedes?... supongo

(Ritsu) supone bien…

(Sra.) ¿Quién es la madre?

(Ritsu) "¿Qué carajos le pasa?"… eh… la madre…

(Mío y Ritsu) de ella… digo… es mío… decídete…

(Ritsu) es nuestro primo… mi tío… y su tía… se casaron… y bueno… salimos a dar un paseo… y nos asaltaron… y acá estamos…

(Sra.) mis niñas… coman… tranquilas… denme acá… le daré algo de comer…

Comieron algo… subieron a la habitación… con un bebe lleno y feliz…

(Mío) negaste que estabas conmigo…

(Ritsu) nos iban a sacar patadas… si decíamos que estábamos juntas… no todos lo ven natural… ni tienen porque hacerlo…

(Mío) ¿y si tus padres se dan cuenta?...

(Ritsu) Mío… seré mayor de edad en pocos meses… así que no podrán decirme que hacer… pero no quiero que ellos se alejen de mi… no se que va pasar… ni si quiera se si saldremos de esta… Mío… estas molesta conmigo… ¿Por qué?

(Mío) ellos nos están persiguiendo porque eras su mujer…

(Ritsu) puede ser… seguro creen que yo la mate… y hui con Yuki… aparte de él… no tenia a nadie mas…

(Mío) ¿y yo que?

(Ritsu) ¿vas a seguir con lo mismo?... ya lo sé… falle… lo sé muy bien… te decepcioné varias veces… primero Azusa… luego Yuki… luego esa loca… y te sigo decepcionando… perdón… no quería meterte en esto… ellos están tras de mi… porque yo soy la ultima persona que estuvo con ella… voy a dormir… y no pienso levantarme si ese niño llora… arréglatelas sola… /aunque se sentía de alguna manera culpable… tambien se sentía molesta… solo se metió a dormir…/

.

.

.

**Destino**

En el centro de Tokio… en la casa de los kotobuki… la habitación de una rubia…

(Mugi) esto es increíble… todo esta saliendo bien… por fin las chicas se comunicaron… vamos mañana por ellas…

(Sawako) ¿Por qué esa cara de felicidad?...

(Mugi) tengo una sorpresa para las chicas… es todo… Ricchan se va sorprender… además… nuestra boda será pronto… ¿adonde iremos en nuestra luna de miel?

(Sawako) mmm… puedo llevarte a Okinawa… es muy lindo ahí

(Mugi) no… pensaba que fuéramos… a Finlandia…

(Sawako) ¿y la banda?

(Mugi) bueno aunque sea una semana… tenemos que disfrutar nuestra luna de miel… mañana salimos a las cuatro de la mañana… estaremos con las chicas a las 5 y media… no han dado al dirección y todo…

(Sawako) no soy de hierro sabes… deberíamos irnos a las diez de la mañana…

(Mugi) holgazana… /le beso…/ a dormir… hay que levantarnos temprano…

(Sawako) bien… buenas noches… /le beso y la abrazo… y amas durmieron… el despertador sonó… muy temprano…/

(Mugi) amor… despierta… Sawako… despierta… /la movía para que se despertara…/

(Sawako) ¿ya es hora?… bien /se sentó… vio a Mugi…/ si no te amara… tanto… seguiría durmiendo…

Se alistaron… el chofer las llevo a la empresa… y justo fueron a la terraza… había un helicóptero esperando por ellas… subieron… el helicóptero las llevo a la ciudad… ahí la estaban esperando… otros empleados… ellas bajaron… el chofer las llevo al lugar… mientras que Mío y Ritsu dormían… la puerta… sonó

(Mío) Ritsu… la puerta… ese niño ha llorado toda la noche… te toca abrir… y a mi dormir…

(Ritsu) /se levanto… fue a abrir la puerta… pero recordó que las perseguían… así que pregunto antes de abrir…/ ¿Quién es?

(Mugi) Ricchan soy yo…

(Ritsu) /abrió la puerta…/ ¡Mugi!... ¡que alegría verte! /le abrazo/

(Sawako) /entro a la habitación y se tiro a la par de Mío…/

(Mugi) esta cansada… /justifico las acciones de su novia…/

(Ritsu) déjala… /escucho llorar al bebe/

(Mugi) ¿y eso?

(Ritsu) tuvimos un bebe…

(Mugi) ¡felicidades!

(Ritsu) ¬_¬… es una broma Mugi… lo encontramos… pensábamos aprovecharnos de él… para pedir ayuda… y robar a la gente… /una almohada le cayo encima…/

(Mío) no digas eso… y anda a callarlo…

(Ritsu) ¿conoces a alguien… que lo quiera?

(Mugi) mmm… no te preocupes Ricchan… le encontraremos una familia a ese niño… traje ropa para las dos… cámbiense… regresaremos a Tokio… tenemos algo de que hablar… y no te preocupes… ellos ya no te siguen… ya arreglamos eso… es mejor apurarnos… hay que salir de acá…

Regresaron a Tokio con Mugi y Sawako… el bebe… de él se encargaron la gente de Mugi… y ahora estaban en el despacho de Mugi… ella y Ritsu…

(Mugi) Ricchan… Yuki esta muerto… Benjiro sama… se fue del país con su esposa…

(Ritsu) no es que este triste por que el esta muerto… pero me siento mal… /lagrimas caían de sus ojos/ él… se dejo matar… para ayudarme…

(Mugi) el no era tan malo… después de todo… te amaba… aunque fuera un amor tan enfermo… te amaba…

(Ritsu) supongo…

(Mugi) Ricchan… sos la nueva dueña de la fortuna de los Matsumoto… *O*

(Ritsu) 0_0… ¡¿Qué?... no bromees…

(Mugi) cuando se trata de negocios no bromeo… Matsumoto san… se cambio su nombre… por el tuyo… iba tomar tu identidad… pero al morir… la única que existe… con tus datos y tu vida… sos vos… por lo tanto la única dueña de la fortuna… sos vos… y la razón por la que no te siguen… es porque los únicos empleados que sabían de eso… están muertos… cortesía de Benjiro sama… así que es tu dinero ahora…

(Ritsu) es tuyo Mugi… ese dinero le pertenecía a tu familia en un principio… así que firmare lo que sea… y ponlo a tu nombre…

(Mugi) no Ricchan… es tuyo… te lo ganaste… esa es tu recompensa por todo lo malo que ella te hizo… y el destino lo quiso así… yo… yo podría comprar un continente con todo lo que tengo… así que no te preocupes…

(Ritsu) entonces… repártelo… entre todas… en partes iguales… ese es mi deseo…

(Mugi) ¿estas segura?... es muchísimo dinero… además… legalmente la parte de la disquera… que ella maneja… esta bajo tu tutela… así… que asumirás ese rango… cuando seas mayor de edad…

(Ritsu) ¿yo?

(Mugi) si… deberías estudiar… algo que tenga que ver con las empresas… te ayudaría mucho… acá están tus documentos… y en una semana estará hecho como lo pediste… lo dividiré entre ustedes cuatro…

(Ritsu) incluye a Sawako y a mi hermano… Satoshi… inclúyelo… ¿alcanza?

(Mugi) Ritsu… es una cantidad inmensa de dinero… podrías comprar un planeta con tu parte… /solo vio a Ritsu desplomarse…/ ¡chicas!... ¡chicas! Ricchan se desmayo…

(Mío) /entro/ ¿Qué sucede?

(Mugi) se desmayo… hay que llevarla a una habitación…

(Mío) la llevare… ayúdame a levantarla del suelo… /Mugi le ayudo… y luego ella la llevo a una habitación… al momento Ritsu abría los ojos…/ ¡Ritsu!

(Ritsu) ah… me duele la cabeza…

(Mío) te desmayaste… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

(Ritsu) ya veo… Mío… somos millonarias… /dijo muy alterada…/

(Mío) el golpe te hiso mal…

(Ritsu) no… te explico… /explico todo a Mío… ahora la que se desmayo… fue Mío… por suerte estaban en la cama… que era inmensa…/

.

.

.

¿Qué tal?... bueno espero no haya estado mal… y espero sus reviews… y me dicen ¿Qué les pareció el dibujo?... gracias… por leerme… nos leemos luego…


	13. Solido

Ola acá yo… con el otro cap… espero no este tan mal… gracias por leerme… son lo ++++++… se les quiere… a leer…

.

.

.

**Budokan **

_NO, Thank you! omoide nante iranai yo  
datte ima tsuyoku fukaku aishiteru kara  
omoide hitaru otona no you na kanbi na zeitaku  
mada chotto enryoshitai no_

(Mío) ¡gracias!... /hizo reverencia/

(Yui) ¡muchas gracias!... gracias a todos por venir a vernos… en el bajo ¡Mío chan!... el teclado… ¡Mugi chan!... la guitarra… ¡Azunya!... la batería… ¡Ricchan!... y ¡Guitah! /presentando a su guitarra… y a sus compañeras… el publico gritaba eufórico…/ eh… antes de irnos… un solo de cada uno… /el publico seguía las locuras de Yui… cada quien hizo su solo… el publico quedo encantado… y pedía mas… cada vez mas…/ ¡tengo acá unas fotos exclusivas de Ricchan en traje de baño!.../para molestar a Mío/

(Mío) ¡deja de bromear!...

(Yui) lo siento… es que Mío chan es muy celosa… pero las publicare en el blog de la banda… así que no dejen de entrar… ahí podrán pedirla… para comprarla… no se preocupen… hare que las chicas escriban su nombre…

(Ritsu) basta de venderme Yui… ¬/¬… /los gritos del publico eran ensordecedores…/ mas te vale no tener de Mío… /el publico gritaba mas…/ ni de ninguna otra…

(Yui) /puchero/ pero nosotros queremos… ¿cierto chicos?... /pregunto al publico… quienes respondían… y seguían todo lo que Yui decía o hacia…/ bueno chicos… ¡hasta la próxima!... ¡gracias!... ah… ¿les conté que tenemos una tortuga?…

(publico) ¡Ton chan! /respondió/

(Yui) jejeje… ¡gracias!... de parte de todas…

.

.

.

**Reencuentro**

Se despidieron del publico… pasaron 7 años del incidente… el cual solo sirvió para hacer la amistad mas solida… y 5 años desde que hicieron aquel concierto… habían vendido miles de discos por todo el mundo… muchísimas giras… firmas de autógrafos… sesiones… publicidades… Yui… Ritsu… y Mugi… se convirtieron en actrices… Mío y Azusa en productoras de música… Sawako directora de videos y películas… todas habían dejado de ser aquellas niñas… de escuela… y aunque ya eran adultas… se preparaban para ser mejor… Sawako y Mugi… vivían en Finlandia… Yui y Azusa vivían en Estados Unidos… y Ritsu y Mío… se quedaron en Japón… todas habían organizado un reencuentro…

(Mío) /se sentó en la cama…/ eh… Ritsu… despierta… tenemos que irnos… en tres horas las chicas vienen… /se acostó de nuevo…/

(Ritsu) ¿con que moral tratas de despertarme?... te volviste acostar… /se volteo y se metió en los brazos de Mío…/ mandemos un taxi…

(Mío) no bromees… levantémonos… /trato de levantarse… pero la pereza le gano… metió una de sus piernas entre las de Ritsu… y la otra sobre la de ella… rodeándola…/

(Ritsu) sos una sin vergüenza… deberías estar despierta… ya… así no me dan ganas de levantarme… /se sentó… movió a Mío/ levántate… vamos a bañarnos… /se levanto… se metió a la ducha… al momento llego Mío…/

(Mío) ¿dormiste bien?

(Ritsu) dormí un poco… además llegamos tarde… y empieza a dolerme la espalda para dormir… /se quejo un poco…/

(Mío) déjame lavar tu espalda… /lavo la espalda de Ritsu… mientras tambien la besaba…/ hoy déjame darle los buenos días… /Ritsu se volteo… Mío se agacho… y beso el vientre de Ritsu… que ya se notaba… un poco… contaba ya con tres meses… de embarazo…/ buenos días… te lo dije estas mas linda cada día…

(Ritsu) si claro… estoy poniéndome gorda… ¬/¬… ¿seguro que no dejo de gustarte?

(Mío) al contrario… cada vez me gustas mas… te amo… solo termina de entenderlo… vamos… o se nos hará tarde… /apago la ducha… y seco a Ritsu… quien estaba totalmente sensible/ tu padre tenia razón… dijo que serias como tu madre… que estarías mas sensible…

(Ritsu) deja de decir ridiculeces… estoy perfecta… vamos… /ambas salieron… y se cambiaron… llevaba unos pantalones cortos… y una blusa holgada… para disimular su embarazo… aun no se acostumbraba… y unos tenis…/

(Mío)/ Mío llevaba una blusa color rosa… tallada… mangas largas… y una falda… larga… como de gitano… de color negro… y unas sandalias…/ vamos… estamos listas…

(Ritsu) /bajo primero… alisto algunas cosas… para llevar… un juego de video y un manga…/

(Mío) yo llevo algunas bebidas… /le tomo de la mano… salieron de la casa… se subieron a su coche… y Mío empezó a manejar…/

(Ritsu) manejas como una anciana… apúrate… maneja mas rápido…

(Mío) puede ser peligroso…

(Ritsu) es vergonzoso ir tan lento… así que apúrate…

(Mío) que por ir rápido… el bebe puede lastimarse… y además en tu estado…

(Ritsu) estoy embarazada no enferma… además… quiero ir al baño… y tengo hambre… así que si no han llegado… comeré algo… ¬/¬

(Mío) ok… ya casi llegamos… ya entramos… deja busco donde estacionarme… /encontró donde estacionarse… y luego las dos fueron a la espera…/ mmm creo que llegamos temprano…

(Ritsu) iré al baño… /entro al baño… se miro al espejo… de alguna manera… se sentía avergonzada… no es que no lo quisiera al bebe… pero es que nadie se lo esperaba de ella… y eso la ponía un poco avergonzada… luego de verse un rato… se echo a reír… le parecía ridículo preocuparse por eso… estaba lista para recibir a sus amigas…/ ¡yosh! /salió donde estaba Mío…/

(Mío) ¿todo bien?... /al notar a Ritsu mas contenta/

(Ritsu) si… vamos ver a los que van llegando… /le tomo la mano a Mío… y se fueron al lugar donde se esperan que salgan los pasajeros…/ escucha… el de Finlandia… Mugi y Sawa chan ya vienen…

(Mío) /T_T…/ ¡que emoción!... me hicieron mucha falta… /observo… que lo lejos… una mujer con niño sobre sus hombros… que choco con un rubia…/

(Ritsu) son ellas… /observaban cada vez se acercaban mas… hasta que salieron… Ritsu era la primera en gritar…/ ¡Chicas!... ¡acá estamos!... /moviendo la mano/

(Azusa) vamos… chicos… por acá… /jalo a Yui del brazo…/

(Yui) Azunya… compremos unos dulces…

(Azusa) no… vamos… son dañinos para los dientes… /siguió caminando/ "Ricchan … se ve linda… y muy diferente… mas madura"

(Mío) "Yui se ve muy madura"

(Ritsu y Yui) ¡Yui!... ¡Ricchan!/empezaron a hacer cosas ridículas… celebrando su encuentro/

(Mío y Azusa) "¬_¬… retiro lo dicho"

(Mugi) /corrió a abrazar a Ritsu y Yui… saltando con ellas…/ esto es muy divertido…

(Sawako) estamos muriendo de hambre… Mugi… apúrate… chicas… Mío chan… Azusa chan… traje regalos especiales para ustedes dos… ^-^

(Azusa y Mío) ¡ni siquiera lo pienses!

(Sawako) _… ¬_¬… aburridas…

(Yui) tengo hambre… vamos algún lugar… para comer… y así nos presentamos… todos… Ricchan… sos tía… mira que lindo… es la cosita mas apretable… y kawaii del planeta… /abrazaba a un pequeño… de aproximadamente 4 años… moreno… cabello rizado…/ se parece a Azunya…

(Ritsu) mmm… "no se parecen en nada… mas bien… me recuerda a Mío cuando era pequeña…" hola… soy Ricchan… la mejor de todas acá presente… soy como un sol…

(Yui) saluda Lui… tenemos casi el mismo nombre… kawaii /abrazo de nuevo al pequeño…/

(Lui) ¬/¬… h-hola… /dijo avergonzado/

(Azusa) vas aplastarlo… veni acá… /tomo la mano del niño…/ él es Lui… nuestro hijo… lo adoptamos el año pasado… nos encariñamos mucho con él…

(Yui) ¡kawaii!... /se tiro a abrazar a los dos…/

(Mugi) ¡yo tambien quiero presentarlas!... ¡se ve divertido!... ellas son… Ana… y Lisa… /sonrió… dos pequeñas… de una de unos 3 años… y otra de unos 4 años… una rubia y otra castaña… ambas usaban vestidos… muy finos… parecían princesas… piel clara y ojos azules… se aprecian mucho a Mugi…/ ¿acaso no son lindas?... se parecen mucho a Sawako…

(Sawako) /dramática/ ellas quieren ser como mamá… ¿cierto?

(Ana y Lisa) ¬_¬… no

(Sawako) que mal educadas… /hizo puchero/

(Mugi) lo ven… /sonrió/

(Mío) nosotras aun no sabemos que será… solo tenemos tres meses… /abrazo a Ritsu… y acariciaba su vientre… que ya era un poco abultado…/

(Ritsu) pero ya escogimos los nombres… por si es niña… o es niño… pero antes deberíamos comer algo… estoy hambrienta… /dijo muy fresca/

(Mío) vamos…

Todas fueron al auto de Mío… era una camioneta… bastante grande para que todas cupieran... llegaron a la casa de Ritsu y de Mío… que era inmensa… cada quien ya tenia su habitación… así que no había que andar guiando… a nadie… y una habitación para los chicos… que durmieran juntos y se conocieran… los pequeños se instalaron rápido…

(Mugi) hice un poco de té…

(Ritsu y Yui) ¡esa es nuestra Mugi!

(Yui) ahora lo entiendo… esto era lo que tanta falta me hacia… los mejores pasteles… los de Mugi chan… eh Azunya… decí… ¡A! /con un pedazo de pastel en la cuchara…/

(Azusa) ¬/¬… A… /comió su pastel… y lucia como si estuviera en el cielo…/

(Lui) /se rio… al ver a Azusa así… disfrutaba ver como Yui convencía a Azusa de todo…/ "kawaii"

(Mío) no deberías comer tantos dulces… Ritsu… podrían hacerte daño…

(Ritsu) ¿estás loca?... esto es lo único que no me provoca malestares… así que no molestes… si no te contare la historia de los percebes…

(Mío) ¡no!... /tapo sus oídos/ no oí nada… no oí nada…

(Yui) Ricchan aun no has perdido el toque… /sonrió/

(Ritsu) claro que no… déjame comer… eh… /Mío le parecia linda cuando se asustaba…/ ya Mío… no haría eso… veni acá… toma un poco… te deje este pedazo para vos… no voy a contarte ninguna historia…

(Mío) ¿en verdad?

(Ritsu) en serio… dame un beso…

(Mío) /se levanto… se acerco a Ritsu… y le beso…/ no vuelvas a asustarme así…

(Sawako) eh… Mugi… dame más té… por favor

(Mugi) en seguida… /dijo muy feliz/

(Sawako) chicas… mientras me tomo mi té… deberían tocar un poco… ¿no les parece?… así los chicos ven los geniales que son… sobre todo la tecladista…

(Mugi) /sonrió/

(Ritsu y Yui) ¡si! /Ritsu fue la primera en levantarse… y luego Yui la siguió/

(Mío) ¡Ritsu!... eso podría… hacerte daño…

(Azusa) Mío san… esta siendo sobre protectora… Ricchan… esta embarazada… no enferma… no se preocupe… ella estará bien…

(Mío) ¿Ricchan?

(Azusa) perdóneme Mío san… se que fue un error… que rompió nuestra amistad… pero me ilusione con Ricchan en aquella época… pero créame… que me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ella… Yui es la única persona que no me deja convertirme en una paranoica… ella y Lui son muy importantes para mi… y soy mas madura… no lastimaría a mi familia por nada del mundo… ¿me perdonara algún día?

(Mío) no lo sé… vamos a tocar un poco con ellas… si no Mugi acabara llorando…

(Azusa) s-si…

Ne omoi de no kakera ni

namae wo tsukete hotton

suru nara

dakara mono gari ta ri dane

so kokoro no yourio ga

mitai ni naru kura ini sugoshitane

toki meki iro no mainichi

nachira se fuku tori wa~baki

hoikowo to no ra-ku-ga-ki

ashita no iri kuchibi

eriteganakucha ikenai no kana

demo ne aetayo

suteki na tenshi ni

sotsu to wa owari yanai

kore kara mo

dakama dakara!

issho no shashin tachi

osoro no ki boku ga

itsu made mo

kagayaiteru

kitto sono egao arigatou wo...

deki no

howo bu

gawara noni chi

hanarete temo

onaji sora ni agete

yuni sonde utaou...

demo ne aetayo

suteki na tenshi ni

sotsu to wa owari yanai

kore kara mo

dakama dakara!

daisuki teru nara

dai-daisuki tekaisuyo

wasure demo monai yone

kitto e-i-endu

issho dayo

(Anna, Lisa y Lui) /aplaudían como locos…/

(Sawako) "ellos terminaran siendo… el nuevo club de música ligera" /se rio mientras miraba a los niños… y luego la barriga de Ritsu…/

9 meses después…

(Mugi) cálmate Mío chan… todo va estar bien… /daba unas palmaditas en la espalda de Mío/

(Yui) ya quiero verlo… ¿porque tardan tanto?

(Mío) estoy de acuerdo con Yui… ellos están tardando demasiado… necesito saber como están… necesito saber si Ritsu esta bien… si el bebe esta bien…

(Azusa) Mío san… Ricchan es fuerte… mucho mas que cualquiera de nosotros… no se preocupe…

(Dr. X) Sra. Akiyama… puede pasar… todo salió bien… es un varón…

(Sawako) esta todo grabado… /salió con la cámara/

(Mío) ¿un niño? /se rio aliviada/

(Sawako) deberías entrar… Ritsu tiene una mezcla inmensa de emociones…

(Mío) ¡Si!... /entro… y Vio a Ritsu… se veía diferente… su mirada era distinta… Mío se alivio…/ perdón… por no estar adentro… a la hora del parto…

(Ritsu) no te preocupes… estamos bien… además… no queríamos que lastimaras… veni a verlo… se parece a vos…

(Mío) pero tiene el cabello claro… como el tuyo… es precioso… /le beso a Ritsu…/ es lo mejor que me paso en la vida… están hermosos… los dos… no me cabe tanta alegría…

(Ritsu) es lindo… no… es perfecto… /mientras admiraba aquel pequeño que tenia en sus brazos/ no creí que podía hacerlo…

(Mío) claro que podías… siempre fuiste mas fuerte… mas valiente… y es así como sos…

(Enfermera) lo llevare con los otros bebes… /puso escrito en una pulsera color azul… Akiyama…/ ahí esta… este es el bebe Akiyama…es lindo… tiene que descansar un poco... el pequeño estará bien… y lo llevare en un momento a su habitación… ya mañana se le da de alta…

(Mío) gracias… dame acá… /lo cargo… lo beso…/ es inmenso… es perfecto… /se lo dio a la enfermera/

(Ritsu) ¿y mis papás?

(Mío) viven al otro lado del país… seguro llegan mañana… directo a la casa… ¿sabes?... creo que sos la persona mas maravillosa del planeta… te amo…

(Mío) tambien yo… te amo…

En casa… dos meses después

(Sawako) bueno… es hora de hacer la foto familiar… y después la extra familiar…

(Mío) ¿Por qué tengo que usar esto?

(Sawako) porque es divertido… pónganse juntas…

(Mío) /se sentó al lado de Ritsu… quien sostenía al pequeño… y jugaba con él…/ no lo molestes…

(Ritsu) estamos jugando… bueno es hora de la foto… Keith anda con Mío… / se lo dio a Mío… quien le abrazo a Ritsu… y sostuvo al bebe con su otro brazo…/

(Sawako) miren hacia acá… /tomo la foto… y luego tomaron la familiar… donde estaban todas…/digan k-on…

**¡k-on!**

**Fin…**

¿Qué tal?... si… ya se que soy mala para los finales pero no me da mucho la cabeza… pero luchare por mejorar con el tiempo… gracias por leerme… gracias…


End file.
